Liberty hide a big secret from JT
by Lexi1981
Summary: this story take place during the fifth season and Liberty is pregnant with JT baby. if you read this story on the degrassi forum you will notice changes to the story, because I add detail when I change the style to the style aloud on this site. Characters all the season five cast and Katie bell (made up) she is JT younger sister. I do not own Degrassi or the charterer on the show
1. Chapter one: How I'm I going to tell JT

A/N: if you want to see what Katie Bell and JT and Liberty baby look like go to my profile and look under the story name.

Chapter one: How I'm I going to tell JT  
Liberty is in her bedroom and she is sitting on her bed and she is thinking about all the fun JT and she has been having watching Jay and Silent Bob movie being filmed at Degrassi over the summer break, but the movie wrapped yesterday evening. Just then Liberty hears the house phone ringing but she does not answer the phone, she let the answer machine take the call.

"You reach the Van Zandt if you want to speak to Mr. or Mrs. Van Zandt hit number one. If you want to talk to Liberty hit number two and if you want to speak to Danny plus three."

"Hi liberty it is JT I just want to see if you waning to hang out at your house or go to see a movie today, but I guess you are not in. Please give me a call when you hear this, Love JT. "

Liberty looks down at her stomach and then over at the phone on her nightstand. She then picks up the phone and call JT, the phone start to ring and on the three ring JT answers the phone.

"Hello Liberty, I thought you were not home, I just call and left you a message on the answers machine!"

"I was in the bathroom when you call and I would love to hang out with you, but can you take me to the mall, because I need to buy some new clothing for the school year which start in a few weeks."

"Sure I will be over to pick you up it ten minutes."

"Ok, I will see you then JT."

"I love you!"

"I love your too, bye."

"Bye."

Liberty and JT both hang up at the same time. After Liberty put her cordless phone back onto the holder, she gets up and walks over to her closet. She then changes out of her pink pajamas and puts on a lose fitting gray t-shirt and a pair of over sized overall. She then looks at herself in the mirror and is thinking why did I told JT that I was in the bathroom when I was in my bedroom and just did not want to pick the phone up. She stop thinking and place her hands on her stomach.

"(Talking to herself) I hope all JT wants to do is help me find school clothing and then grab something to eat and not have sex again. Because having sex is all he wants to do and when we get together and JT does not know what he has get me or himself into. How will I ever be able to tell him that I am with children and that he is going to be a dad?"

Liberty stops looking in the mirror and walks out of her bedroom. She walks into the bathroom and brushes her tooth. After she put her toothbrush away, Liberty combs her hair. As she was walking out of the bathroom, when the door bell rings. Liberty walks into her bedroom and grabs her purse. She then walk out of her bedroom and heads downstair. Liberty walk up to the front door, yawn into her right hand. She opens the front door and then she walks out the door, she close the door and turns so she is facing JT. JT give his girlfriend a hug and then the two of them walks out to JT car that is parked in the Van Zandt driveway. JT walk over to the drive side door, as Liberty walks over to the passenger side door. Liberty looks at the brick three story house, that she grow up in and she is thinking about all the time she and JT have spent alone in the third story finished attic. Liberty look away from the house and at JT car, Liberty notice that JT is already behind the wheel, so she opens the passenger door. She then gets into JT car and close the door. Liberty puts her seat belt on and then JT backs out of the driveway. Four hour later at the mall Liberty has makes JT go to all the girl clothing stores to help her find clothing that fits and also looks good on her. JT and Liberty are now walking to the food court and Liberty is carrying fifteen bags of new clothing, which JT has offer to help carry some of the bags, but Liberty refused to let him help her carry the bags.

"What do you want to eat Liberty?"

"I want a X-large nacho and chesses."

"Ok go get us a table will go buy our food Liberty!"

"All right JT."

JT goes and get Liberty nacho and cheese first because the only place you can get nacho is at the movie theater and then JT walks back to the food court and he get himself two slices of pizza from sunset pizzeria. JT then bring the food and two bottles of water over to the table that Liberty is sitting at. JT set the tray on the table and then takes a sat across from his girlfriend. At the same time Liberty grabs one of the bottle of water and her nacho, she set the bottle of water and nacho in front of her and then start to eat the nacho and cheese. JT takes the plate with his two slices of cheese pizza off the tray and set the plate in front of him and then he grabs his bottle of water of the tray. JT set the bottle of water down next to his plate and then pick up a slice of pizza. JT then takes a bite of pizza and at the same time Liberty takes a drink of water. Twenty minutes later both JT and Liberty have finish eating.

"The nacho was great JT and thanks for paying for my lunch!"

"No big deal and I think that it is time that we leave the mall, I had my fill of shopping for a long while!"

"Ok."

Liberty stands up and grabs all of the bags of new clothing and at the same time JT stands up. JT take a couple bags from his girlfriend and then the two of then walk towards the main doors of the mall. Two minutes later the two of them are walk up to JT Car. Once the two of them are in the car JT look a Liberty.

"Do you want to go and park somewhere then make out, or you know!"

JT pull a condom out and holds it up for Liberty to see, Liberty looks at the condom and then looks out the window shield of the car. She then starts to yawn, Liberty leans back in the seat, then looks at JT who has now put the condom away and is starting his car.

"No I just want to go home JT, It has been a long day and I am tire!"

"Ok I will take you home then, but Liberty It been over two months since we've made love.

"I have not been in the mood to make love and beside it is the wrong time of the month anyways JT."

"Ok."

JT backs out of the parking spot and then drives to the entry/exit of the mall. A few minutes later JT is driving towards the Van Zandt house. Neither JT or Liberty talk on the drive to Liberty house. When they get the Van Zandt house JT pull into the drive way and puts the car into park. Liberty leans over and gives JT kiss on his lips. She then opens up the car door and get out of the car. Liberty then opens the back door and grabs her bags. Liberty close the front and back door, then she walks to the front door of her house. Liberty watch JT back out of the driveway and then opens the front door and head inside. Liberty walks over to the staircase and heads up the stairs to her bedroom. Once she is in her bedroom, Liberty put the shopping bags down on the floor and then close her bedroom door. Liberty then walks over to her bed and lays down on the bed. She then put her hands on her stomach and is wishing that she did not tell JT that she did not want to have sex, because it my time of the month seeing that she has I miss her monthly for the second time now.

"(Talking to herself) I know that I can not tell JT or my family that I am pregnant because all four of them would freak out."

Liberty closes her eyes and try to stop thinking about being pregnant with JT baby. At the same time there is a knock on Liberty bedroom door. Liberty opens her eyes, but does not get up.

"Who is it?"

"Your brother and mom is on the phone, she wants to know what you want from the china place because she picking up food on her way home from work?"

Liberty looks at the clock on her night stand and see that it is almost time for dinner. Danny then start knock on his sister door again, but she still does not tell him what she wants to eat.

"What do you want to eat?

"I'm not hunger JT and I ate a late lunch at the mall food court, before he brought me home from the mall. So tell mom that I will just make a sandwich when I get hunger."

"Ok."

Danny walked back downstairs to the kitchen phone. At the same time upstair in Liberty bedroom, she is trying to relax and fall asleep. But she can't stop thinking about being pregnant with JT baby. A minute and half later there is at knock at Liberty bedroom door again.

"What do you want now?"

"Mom said she is going to pick up your usually for you to eat later, so when you get hunger you can just heat the dish up."

"Ok."

Danny walk away from his sister close bedroom door and goes into his bedroom. Once in his bedroom Danny starts to plays his game boy and at the same time Liberty sat up in her bed, holding her stomach. She is also wishing that she did not eat lunch, because the nacho have give her a upset stomach. She get out of bed and walks over to her dresser, fighting the feeling that she is going to get sick. Liberty grabs her pink pajamas then she change into her pajamas. After she is dress, she run over to her bedroom door. She opens her bedroom door and then runs out of her bedroom with her left hand over her mouth. She then runs into bathroom and slams the bathroom door close behind her. Liberty runs over to the toilet and kneels down in front of the toilet and she starts throwing up into the toilet. She has not been throwing up long when Danny start knocking on the bathroom door.

"Are you ok?"

Liberty hears her brother question, but dose not answer Danny because she is still throwing up. Danny starts kicking on the bathroom door and at the same time Liberty flash the toilet. Liberty stand up and walks over to the bathroom door. She open the bathroom door and then she lean against the door frame.

"Yeah I am fine now, I think the nacho and cheese were bad, because the nacho and cheese do not set to well in my stomach."

"That not good."

"I am fine now, but I am going to lay down."

Liberty does not want to see what Danny is going to say, she just walks past her brother and walk down the hallway. When she reaches her bedroom door, Liberty walks into her bedroom and close the door behind her. Liberty then walks over to her bed holding her stomach. She then lay down on her bed, she close her eyes and goes right to sleep. At the sometime Liberty and Danny Mom and Dad gets home from work, Danny runs downstairs and he take the bags of takeout Chinese food from his mom. Danny then carries the bags of take out food into the Kitchen. He then takes the food out of the bag and puts Liberty dish and rice into the refrigerator. Mr. and Mrs. Van Zandt come into the kitchen and take a seat at the kitchen table. Danny walk over to the table and take a sat.

"Did Liberty go clothing shopping like I ask her to do this morning?"

"Yeah mom, JT gave her a ride to the mall."

"I do not like Liberty spending all that time alone with this JT guy, it is not going to lead anywhere good."

Dad you know JT, since he and Liberty were in Kindergarten and don't worry about what the two of them were doing, because I did not do thinking the two of them did anything else beside shopping and ate lunch together. I think that Liberty wear JT out dragging him to all the girl stores and by the amount of bags she comes home with from the mall, Liberty has enough new clothing for two new school years."

"I still do not like her hanging out with a boy alone!"

"Liberty is old enough to spent time with a boy Harold and Danny when did Liberty get out of bed this morning?"

"Not till JT called, she was up before then but just lay on her bed staring into space."

At the same time Liberty walks into the Kitchen and takes a seat at the kitchen table next to Danny and across from her mother, her father is setting across from Danny. Mr. Van Zandt, Mrs. Zandt and Danny look at Liberty who is holding her stomach and has her eyes close.

"Danny put your food in the refrigerator, if you want it Liberty!"

"No mom, I am not feeling good right now. The lunch I ate has give me an upset stomach."

Mrs. Van Zandt gets up from her seat, she then walk over to her daughter and feels Liberty forehead, which does not feel warm. Mrs. Van Zandt looks at her daughter and sees that Liberty looks a little green and is holding her stomach with both hands.

"You do not have a fever, but maybe I should make you a doctor appointment for tomorrow."

"No, I am fine mom!"

"Sure that why you were throw up after you come home from the mall and have been moody all day."

"I told you, what I ate for lunch did not set well. I think something in my nacho was bad."

"Liberty go back up to your bedroom and lays down. And you are also starting to look little green."

"Ok dad, I..."

Liberty stops talking and puts her hands over her mouth, she then stands up and runs out of the kitchen. She then runs upstairs and into the bathroom, she closes the door behind her. Liberty then run over to the toilet and drop down onto her knees in front of the toilet and starts throwing up. When she was finished getting sick she flush the toilet. She set in front of the toilet for a minute and then she stand up. She walks up to the bathroom sink and turns the water in. She then splash some water onto her face and rinses her mouth out. Liberty then leaves the bathroom and goes back to her bedroom. Once in her bedroom Liberty close the bedroom door and walks over to her bed, hoping that she will feel better in the morning. Liberty lay down and her bed and goes to bed for the night.


	2. Chapter two: Liberty two and half week t

Chapter two: Liberty two and half week to herself  
The next day Danny is leaving for summer camp, for the next two and half weeks and he will not be back till the Sunday before school start up. Also Mrs. Van Zandt has to go out of town on a business trips for the next two and half weeks and Mr. Van Zandt is going with his wife, so Liberty is going to be home alone for the next two and half weeks. Mrs. Van Zandt is knocking her daughter bedroom door.

"Who Is it?"

"It is your mother we are leave now to drop Danny off at camp and then heading to the airport to leave for our trip. And if you need anything your grandmother is only a call away."

"Ok, but I will be fine."

"Are you feeling better this morning?"

"Yes, I feel better this morning."

Liberty open her bedroom door and hug and then kiss her mom goodbye. Mrs. Van Zandt and Liberty walk downstairs, Liberty hugs and kiss her dad goodbye. Danny opens the front down and then Mr and Mrs. Van Zandt and Danny walk out the front door and get into the van. Liberty waves good bye to mom, dad and brother as Mr. Van Zandt pull out of the driveway. Liberty then close the front door and walk into the kitchen to find something to eat. But every type of food she looks at made her stomach upset.

"(Talking to herself) maybe I will eat something later in the day."

Liberty walks out of the kitchen and then heads upstair to her bedroom. Once in her bedroom she starts making posters that say vote for Liberty Van Zandt for school president, if you want changes to be made at Degrassi. Liberty wants to talk to someone so she calls JT up, but finds out that JT is out of town visiting his grandmother on his mother side for the next two and half weeks. She then looks at her planer and sees that she had write down that JT was going to be gone for the two and half weeks before school starts. Liberty spends the next two and half weeks looking up information about pregnancy online and know that she is pregnant even though she has not taken a pregnancy test to confirm it yet.  
It is now the Sunday before school start up and Mr and Mrs. Van Zandt and Danny have come home in the afternoon. Mrs. Van Zandt and Mr. Van Zandt are walking toward they bedroom and past Liberty open bedroom door and see that they daughter is still asleep. At the same time Danny ran upstarts and drops his bags on his bedroom floor. Danny then decided he is going to go bang on his sister bedroom door, which his mother has just closed, because he want to waken Liberty up, to bug her. Liberty jumps when she hears the banging on her door, she then looks at her alarm clock to see what time it is and see that the alarm clock say it is 12:30pm.

"Who the hell is banging on my bedroom door?"

"Your younger Bother which has not see you in two and half weeks!"

"Go away and leave me alone!"

"What has made you so moody?"

"I have a really bed headache!"

"Then take something for it and do not take it out on me!"

"I always did."

"Whatever Sis."

Danny walks away from his sister bedroom door and goes into his bedroom, close the door behind him. Meanwhile in Liberty bedroom, she is laying on her bed with her eyes close and is rubbing her forehead with her right hand and holding her stomach with her left hand.

"(Talking to herself) If only I could take something for the headache, but I can't.

Liberty gets out of bed and walks over to her bedroom door, she opens up the door and then walks into the hallway. Liberty then heads to her parents bedroom to see her mom and dad.


	3. Chapter three: School President part one

Chapter three: School President part one  
It is the third day of school and it is also the day that the students that are running for school president give they speeches to the student body and then the student body votes for whom they want as school president. Liberty has just given her speech in front of the whole school and is now listening to the other person running for President, which is Toby.

"I really do not want to be president and I have no problem with being the vice president, so vote for Liberty, she is the best choice for school president."

After everyone votes, they head to they first hour class, beside for Emma who is in the office waiting to let everyone know who the new school president is. At the end of first hour Emma Nelson comes onto the school tv network, in all the classroom. All the teachers stop talking and the students are now listens to Emma Nelson, who is now talking to the whole student body.

"The new school president is Liberty Van Zandt and her vice president is Toby Isaac. Starting tomorrow morning and for the next two weeks Liberty will be holding tries out for a new person to give the morning notices from Mrs. Hatzilakos and news that relate to Degrassi community school and students. The tryout will be before school every day or until Liberty makes her choice. That is all the news for today."

The camera guy turns the video camera off and at the same time the bell for first hour to ends ring. JT and Liberty walk into the crowed hallway and everyone is looking at JT and Liberty.

"Here the new school President, Liberty Van Zandt!"

Everyone cheers for Liberty and she just smiles at everyone, because she is trying to block the urge to throw up. At the same time Mr. Simpson walks over to the crowd of people standing around Liberty and JT.

"Everyone it is time to go to your second hour classes."

The crowd break up and everyone start walking towards they classrooms that they classes are in. JT and Liberty are walking down the hallway towards the Media immersion lab, but Liberty stop walking and toward around. Liberty then start walking away from the M.I. lab.

"Liberty where are you going we have Media Immersion class right now."

"I know JT, but I have to use the restroom!"

"Ok."

JT walk to the M.I. Lab and at the same time Liberty walks into the girl restroom. She walk into the three stall and closes the stall door behind her. She stands in the restroom stall for a minute and the feeling that she is going to throw up passes, so Liberty leaves the restroom and head to class. The school day goes by very slower for Liberty who feels sick to her stomach all day, but she hides the fact that she has a upset stomach from her friends and boyfriend. After school gets out JT gives Liberty the driver lesson that he promised her that morning on their way to school. At the end of the driving lesson Liberty drives to the dot and parks in front of the café. After Liberty puts the car into the park position, she gets out of the car and walks over to the passenger side of the car. JT get out of the car and walks over to the driver side of the car, at the same time Liberty gets back into the car on the passenger side. JT get into the car on the drive side and then he looks at his girlfriend.

"Do you want to go into the dot and get something to eat?"

"No, I am still full from lunch."

"Ok."

JT puts the car into drive and then start driver down the road, at the same time Liberty starts yawning. She has lean her seat back and has closes her eyes. JT take Liberty home, because he can tell that she is tired and he also knows that Liberty want too do her homework. But JT can also tell that something else is bother his girlfriend, because she seem off all day and she also went to the restroom at lest two time during each of the classes and went to the restroom three times during lunch hour. Four and half minutes later JT pulls his car into the Van Zandt driveway and he puts his car into park. JT then lightly tap Liberty on her left shoulder, because she has falling to sleep. Liberty opens her eyes and turns her head so she is looking at JT.

"Did I fall to sleep JT?"

"Yes you fall to sleep. Liberty are you feeling all right, because you seem off all day and you had to use the restroom a lot?"

"Yeah I feel fine JT, I am just tired because I did not sleep good last night and as far as using the restroom a lot, I just a had to pee a lot today is all!"

"Ok, then go to bed early tonight and get some sleep."

" I will JT and will you pick me up for school tomorrow?"

"Sure and I will let you drive to school too."

"Thanks and I will see you in the morning, Bye."

"Bye."

Liberty gets out of the car and grabs her backpack off the back seat. She close the car door and wave bye to JT. Liberty watches her boyfriend back out of the driveway and then walks up to the front door. She gets her house key out of her purse and then unlock the front door of the house. She open the front door and walks into the house. Liberty goes upstair and head into her bedroom and she lay down on her bed. A few minutes later Liberty is sound asleep and does not wake up to morning. At six o'clock in the morning Mrs. Van Zandt is knocking on her daughters' bedroom door, Liberty rolls over when she hears someone knocking on her bedroom door, but does not get out of bed.

"Liberty it is time to get up!"

"I am awake mom and I will get out of bed in a few minutes!"

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"I am not hunger mom!"

"You have to eat breakfast Liberty since your sleep through dinner last night!"

"Fine I will have two piece of toast with butter!"

"Ok, I will go make your toast right now."

Mrs. Van Zandt walks over to the staircase and heads downstairs. At the same time Liberty sat up in her bed, she looks at her alarm clock and sees that it is 6:o3 a.m., she slowly gets out of bed and walk over to her closet. Liberty grabs a pair of light-blue Jeans and she also grabs a blue t-shirt. She then walks over to her dresser and grabs a pair of underwear, socks and a bra. Three and half minutes later Liberty walks into the kitchen and takes a sat at the kitchen table. Mrs. Van Zandt walk over to the table and set the plate with the toast on the table and Mrs. Van Zandt also set a glass of apple juice in front of her daughter.

"Liberty are you feeling all right, because normal you do not come home from school and go to bed like you did yesterday and you look a little pale?"

"Yeah I am feeling great mom, I was just really tired yesterday is all!"

"Ok, I need to go get ready for work, I will see you tonight at dinner."

"Ok, mom."

Mrs. Van Zandt walks out of the kitchen and Liberty picks up a piece of toast and take a bite, she is also thinking to herself I hope that I keep the toast and apple juice down. Ten minutes later JT has pull his car into the Van Zandt driveway, he puts his car into park and then gets out of the car. When Liberty walks out the front door, she see JT is wait for her and she also notice that JT is wear a blue polo shirt and blue jeans. Liberty walks over to the drive side of JT car and throw her backpack onto the backseat. After Liberty gets into the car JT close the drive side door for his girlfriend. Then JT walks over to the passenger side of the car and gets into his car. Then JT closes the passenger door and puts his seat belt on. JT watching Liberty as she looks into the review mirror and check for on coming traffic. When the road is clear Liberty backs JT car out of the driveway and then drives to the school. Several minutes later Liberty has park JT car in the school parking lot and at the same time JT pulls a condom out of his back pocket. JT then looks at his girlfriend, who has just put the car into park and turn the car off.

"You want to Lib?"

"I need to go into the school, because the tryouts for the new news person are going to start soon. So we do not have time right now JT and beside we are parked in the school parking lot!'

"You never have time for me anymore, Liberty!"

"That not true, we went to the mall, then we went shopping and had an early dinner at the mall food court. Then you went out of town for two and half weeks but when you get back you started teaching me to drive JT!"

"But you never want to kiss me or even make out with me any more!"

"I have a lot of things on my mind since school starts up, is all and in a few weeks I will be back to my normal self JT."

Liberty does not give JT time to say anything else, she gets out of the car and then grab her backpack. Liberty closes the driver door and then she walks up to the main doors of the school. Liberty then walks into the school, a minutes later JT runs into the school after Liberty and take a set in the chair that is for the person that is tryout to be the new news person. JT notices that Liberty is looking at a list on a clipboard and has not see him come into the room. But Toby is looking at him and has a smile on his face.

"JT Yorke you are up first!"

Liberty looks up and after not hear anyone walk over to the chair and see JT is already sitting in front of the camera. Toby stands up and turns the camera on and give JT a thumb up to let him know he can start talking.

"Good morning Degrassi community school, last night the boy basketball team beat Lakehurst with a ten-point lead at the end of the first pre-season game. The final sores were Degrassi twenty and Lakehurst ten points. Also, Paige Michalchuk ask me to reminded all the girls that are interest in trying out for the Spirit Squad that the tryout starts today after school. That is all the notice for this morning, so have a great day."

"(Toby and Liberty) That was great JT."

"I think you are meant to be in front of the camera, I saw you on tv Sunday afternoon on a tv program for preschooler and you did a great Job on that tv show too!"

"Thanks Liberty. I am going to the M.I. lab to check my email, I will see you when class starts."

"Wait JT."

Liberty stand up and walks over to JT and then she kiss JT on his lips and JT kiss Liberty back on her lips. JT walks out of the room and Liberty watch him till she can no longer see her boyfriend. Liberty then goes back to the tryout for the new news person. Later that day in the boys locker room, after gym class. Everyone has already change out of they gym clothing and into they street clothing, most of the boys have left the locker room, but Toby and JT are still gather up they gym clothing off the floor.

"That was the longest gym class ever I can't believe Mr. Armstrong made the class run outside, when it was snowing."

"I know and it is only the sixth day of September, Toby."

"Liberty, kiss you really passionately this morning."

"Yes she did and I am happy about it, because it has been two months and six days since the last time Liberty and I made out, maybe she will want to go all the way tonight?"

"You had sex with Liberty?"

"Yes."

JT and Toby grab they gym bags and they backpacks and then walk out of the locker room. Once in the hallway JT find Liberty is waiting outside the locker room door. Liberty walk up to JT and he put his left arm around Liberty waist.

"JT can we talk before you take me home today."

"I can't give you a ride home today, because I have a taping for the preschool show after school. But I will pick you up tomorrow morning, will that work for you Liberty?"

"Sure JT."

"Or I can pick you up after the taping is done and we go somewhere and talk then you know."

"I can't tonight I have way too much homework, plus a list of things to get down for the first student council meeting on Monday during lunch hour."

"You need to relax some Liberty, because you are working too hard."

"Ok how about a movie."

"That sounds good to me."

JT, Liberty and Toby head to they next class, which biology. The rest of the school day goes by fast for both JT and Liberty. That evening after JT finish filming the episode for the preschooler tv show, he driver to the Van Zandt house to pick up Liberty. JT pull into the driveway at the van Zandt house and after he puts his car into park, he turn the car off. Meanwhile, inside the house Liberty is sitting on the couch trying to read the first chapter in her biology textbook, but is having a hard time stay focus on reading. After rereading the same paragraph for the fifth time, Liberty close the biology textbook and at the same time the door bell rings. Liberty stands up and walks over to the front door, she opens the door and lets JT into the house. Liberty then walks back into the living room and takes a sat on the couch. JT follows Liberty into the living room and takes a sat beside her on the couch.

"Are you ready to go to the movies, Lib?"

"Can we just watch a DVD here, because I am not up to go to a crowed movie theater?"

"Ok!"

"If you don't want to, we can go to the theater."

"How about I just see you when I pick you up in the morning, because I am tired and i have a headache the preschoolers were really loud today!"

"Sure that is fine, I will see you in the morning."

JT and Liberty stand up and Liberty walks JT to the front door. When they reach the front door Liberty kiss JT on his lips and he kiss her back. A few minutes later JT has left, Liberty has take her school textbooks and notebooks upstairs and into the her bedroom. She is now making herself read the first chapter in her biology textbook. Two hours later she finishes her homework and put her textbooks, notebooks and folder into her backpack. Liberty then goes downstairs and she walks into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen she makes herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and gets a bowl of chips. She eats the chips and sandwich, then head upstairs and gets ready for bed. Once she has brush her tooth and change into her pajama she goes to bed, as soon as Liberty head hits the pillow she falls to sleep.  
The next morning Liberty wakes up two and half hours before her alarm clock goes off. She jumps out of bed and runs over to her close bedroom door with her left hand over her mouth, she pulls the door open and then runs into the hallway. She runs through the open bathroom door and slams the door close behind her. Liberty then runs over to the toilet and drops onto her knee in front of the toilet. She then leans over the toilet and start throwing up into the toilet. After a minute and half Liberty stop throw up and lean back against the bathroom (that has a shower head) she closes her eyes and set on the floor for a few minutes to makes sure that she is done throwing up. When she is sure that she not going to get sick again, she stand up and walk over to the sink. Liberty gets her toothbrush and toothpaste out of the medicine cabinet. She wets her toothbrush and puts toothpaste onto the toothbrush, she then brushes her tooth. After she has cleaned her toothbrush and has put her toothbrush and toothpaste away, Liberty leaves the bathroom and walks into her bedroom, close the door behind her. She then walks over to her closet and opens up the closet door. She then starts looking through her clothing trying to decide what she wants to wear to school. She pulls a pair of dark blue jean, a blue blouses and dark blue zip up hoodie from the closet. Liberty then walks over to her dresser and gets a pair of sock, underwear and a bra. Four minute later Liberty is going over her math homework in the living room, when it is near the time for JT to arrive at her house Liberty puts her math homework back into her math folder and then puts the folder into her backpack. Two minutes later she is open the back passenger door of JT car, she throw her backpack onto the back seat and then close the door. She open up the front passenger door and get into JT car. JT looks over at his girlfriend as she close the door. Liberty then puts her seat belt on and then looks at JT.

"You don't want to drive to school today?"

"No, you can drive."

" Ok, what is it that you want to talk about yesterday after school?"

"I am sorry for being so moody and not wanting to make out with you, but there is a good reason. Do you remember that time at the begining of summer when you use the king size condom and it came off?"

"Yes, I remember that Liberty, what that have to do with you being so moody?"

"I'm pregnant, JT!"

"What!"

At the same time JT stop looking were he going and run the car into the bus stop that is in front of Degrassi community school.


	4. Chapter four: School President part two

Chapter four: School President part two  
JT puts his car into park and then turns the car off. Liberty open up the passengers' door and get out of the car. JT opens up the drives side car door and get out of the car. At the same time Mrs. Hatzilakos run up to JT and Liberty. Also, a big crowd has start forming around JT and Liberty.

"JT and Liberty are you all right?"

"Yes Mrs. Hatzilakos we are fine, there was a dog and JT was trying to avoid hitting the dog."

"Everyone beside JT and Liberty go to class, I will take care of this."

After JT and Liberty talk to the police they walk into the school and head to the Media immersion Lab, because it is now second hour. Liberty and JT walk into the Media immersion Lab and they walk towards third row, which is the row they sat in.

"The two of you are late, please take a sat and get to work."

"(JT and Liberty) Yes, Mr. Simpson."

JT and Liberty walk to the third row and take a sat. Liberty and JT then set they backpacks on the floor next to they seats. JT and Liberty turns the computers they will be using on. JT then looks at his girlfriend and notices that she is a little pale and is holding her stomach.

"Are you sure that you are Pregnant Lib?"

"I am sure JT!"

"Have you taken a home pregnancy test?"

"No."

"Then how do you know for sure?"

"Missing my monthly since June. Having morning sick and always having to use the bathroom."

"You need to take a pregnancy test to be sure."

"Then go buy me a pregnancy test after school and bring the pregnancy test over to my house and I will take the test."

"Fine!'

JT opens up the word program on his computer and at the same time Liberty stands up. Liberty then raises her hand and waves it around to get Mr. Simpson attention.

"Yes Liberty."

"I need to use the restroom."

"You can go, but do not take a long time."

"Thanks."

Liberty walks out of the classroom and then walks down the hall toward the restrooms. After Liberty been gone for a while JT looks at the clock in the right corner of his computer screen and sees that Liberty has been in the restroom for four and half minutes. JT looks up from her computer and looks at the classroom door. At the same time Liberty walks through the classroom door, she walks over to the third row and take a sat next to JT.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes."

JT and Liberty get to work on the media immersion assignment. The rest of the school day goes by way to slow for both Liberty and JT. When the bell for seventh hour to end ring, Jt head out to the school parking lot and get into his car and then ne drives to Irvine pharmacy. JT parks his car in front of the store and puts the car into park. A minute later he is in the family planing sections and is looking at the home pregnancy test. JT grab a clearblue home pregnancy test and then goes to the check out counter. JT pays for the home pregnancy test and then walks out to his car. JT walk up to the driver side door and opens the door up. He gets into his car and closes the door. He then set the bag with the home pregnancy test on the passenger seat. He takes a deep breath, then puts his keys into the car ignition, JT turn his car on and puts the car into driver. He then pulls onto the road and start driving towards Liberty's house. Several minutes later JT pulls his car into the Van Zandt driveway. JT puts his car into park and then turns his car off. JT take his key out of the car ignition, then grab the bag off the passenger seat and open up the driver side door. He walks up to the front door and rings the door bell. The front door opens and Danny lets JT into the house, then Danny runs up stairs.

"(Yelling) JT is here."

JT walks upstairs and at the same time Danny goes into his bedroom, closes the bedroom door behind him. Liberty walks out of her bedroom and takes the bag from JT and then goes into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom Liberty takes the box out of the bag and reads the direction that are on the box. After she finish reading the direction, Liberty takes the test out off the box. Meanwhile, JT is walking back and forth in front of the bathroom door, thinking to himself I can't believe this is happening, I am not ready to be a father and there is no way that Liberty is ready to be a mother. five minutes later, Liberty opens the bathroom door and hand JT the clearblue home pregnancy test. JT look at the home pregnancy test.

"Its positive."

"I told you, a girl just knows JT!"

Liberty takes the pregnancy test from JT and puts the test into the brown plastic bag from the store and then she walks into her bedroom, she throws the bag with the pregnancy test into her bedroom trash can. JT stands in the hallway outside of Liberty bedroom and he is staring into space. Liberty walks out of her bedroom and then she and JT walk over to the staircase and head downstair. The two of them go to the front door and JT opens the door, then the two of them go outside. JT walks over to his car in the driveway and lean up against his car. Liberty is now pace in front of JT and JT has cover his face with his hands. Liberty stops pace and looks at JT and she can no longer take the quiet.

"You are the new morning news person."

"It not just because we are dating is it?"

"No, everyone else was bad JT, Heather did the how tryout eating her breakfast."

"Thanks."

"The only thing you need to know is if you can't make school for some reason, you need to call Toby or me so we can cover for you."

"Ok Liberty, but do you know what you going to do about the pregnancy?"

"I am keeping the baby, JT. I just can't give our baby up, you do not need to help me raise the baby if you do not want to, but I want you to at lest speed a couple days a week with him or her, so the baby can get to know you, JT."

"Ok, whatever you want to do because in the end it is your choice, but I will support you in whatever choice you make."

"For now I do not want to tell anyone else that I am pregnant."

"Ok I' will keep your secret Liberty, but you need to see a doctor."

"I have already made a doctor appointment for Monday, two days ago."

"Do you want me to come?"

"No, I will swing by you house after school get out and I will let you know how the doctor appointment goes."

"Ok, when do I start doing the morning notices and news?"

"Tuesday, I am doing the notice and news on Monday morning to let everyone know who the new news person is."

"Ok, I have to go pick up my ten-year-old sister from girl scouts now."

"Do you want me to drive?"

"Sure, I think that a good idea, because I need to calm down some more before I get behind the wheel."

JT hand Liberty his car keys and then the two of them get into JT car. A minute later Liberty is drive to Riverdale elementary school. Liberty pulls into the parking lot of Riverdale elementary school ten minutes later. Liberty parks the car in the fourth parking space in the first row and then puts the car into the park position. Liberty then looks at JT and he looks at Liberty.

"Will you go get my sister, she is in classroom five?"

"Sure."

Liberty opens up the driver door and JT opens up the passenger door and the two of them get out of the car. JT walks over to the driver side of the car and gets back into his car. At the same time Liberty walk up to the main door of Riverdale elementary school. Liberty opens the school doors and heads into the school. She walks down the main hallway and then Liberty walks up to classroom five door, which is open. Liberty looks into the classroom five and sees a room full of junior girl scouts, along with several three and four girls and boys running around the room. Liberty sees Katie Bell is wearing her junior girl scouts' uniform and is sitting in a chair in the left corner of the room by herself. Liberty also notices that Katie Bell has her brunette hair that is just past her chest in length in a pony tail. Liberty walks into the classroom and walks over to Katie Bell. When Liberty get closer to JT little sister, she notice that Katie Bell blue eyes are watery and that Katie Bell also looks tired.

"Hi Liberty, I thought JT was pick me up?"

"He out in his car waiting for us."

"Ok."

"Are you ready to leave Katie Bell?"

"Yeah, the meeting end a few minutes ago, so we can leave when our rides get here."

Katie Bell stands up and grabs her purple backpack and then she walks over to Liberty. Liberty sees that Katie Bell has got tall over the summer and she is almost as tall as JT.

"You getting tall Katie Bell."

"I know and soon I will be taller then my brother, can we stop at the restroom on our way out Liberty?"

"Yes."

"Thanks."

Liberty and Katie Bell walk over to the classroom door and Katie Bell waves at her girl scout leader to let her know she is leaving. Liberty follows Katie Bell into the hallway and follows her to the girls' restroom. Katie Bell walks into the girls' restroom, but Liberty waits in the hallway for Katie Bell. Four minutes later Liberty and Katie Bell walk out of the school and the two of them walk over to JT car in the parking lot. Liberty walks over to the front passenger door and Katie Bell walk up the back passenger door of JT car, Katie Bell and Liberty open up the car doors. Liberty gets into the car right away, but Katie Bell throws her backpack onto the seat first. She then gets into her brother car. JT looks into the review mirror and sees his little sister putting her seat belt on.

"Katie Bell how was school and also how was the girl scout meet?"

"School was ok, but I had fun at girl scouts. JT, can we go home now?"

"I am going to drop Liberty off at her house first and then we will go home!"

"Ok, JT."

JT pulls out of the parking space and he drives to the parking lot exits. He stops at the stop sign and has to wait for a break in the traffic before he can pull onto the road. A minute later JT is driving to Liberty house, in the back of the car Katie Bell is rest her head on the window and has close her eyes. But neither JT or Liberty notices that Katie Bell is resting her head on the window or that she has close her eyes. Liberty and JT also do not notice that Katie Bell is not her normal talkative self either, JT is still trying to take in the news that Liberty is pregnant and Liberty is worry about how JT is holding the pregnancy news. Twelve minute later JT pulls up in front of his mother and grandmother Yorke two story red brick house that has grayish/whitish brick above the bay window, basement window and above the front porch. Also, the house has a blue roof and gray trim around the windows. JT puts his car into park and then turn the car off, at the same time Katie Bell open up the back door. She then gets out of the car and at the same time grabs her backpack. Katie Bell close the car door and then walk across the front yard and up to the house. By the time JT get out of his car Katie Bell is waiting on the porch for her brother to open the front door. JT open the trunk of his car and then grabs his backpack, he then closes the trunk. Jt then locks his car and walk up the house and heads up the porch steps. JT unlocks the house and let his sister go in first. JT then walks into the house, close and lock the front door. JT walks through the door way on his left (if you just come through the front door) and he see Katie Bell backpack on the floor next to the coffee table. He set his backpack down next to his sisters' backpack and then see a note on the coffee table. JT pick up the note and see that the note is from his and Katie Bell mom.  
JT and Kate Bell, I have to work late tonight and grandma Yorke had to go out of town till next weekend, because a friend of her passed away and she wants to pay her respect. I will try to be home by 9pm tonight. Also, JT please make dinner for yourself and Katie Bell.  
Love mom  
JT walks through the doorway that divide the living room and Kitchen and check to sees if his sister in the kitchen, but she is not in the kitchen. JT walks back into the living room and then walks over to the staircase.

"(Yelling) Katie Bell, where do you go?"

"I am in my bedroom and I am change out of my girl scouts' uniform."

"What do you want for dinner?"

At the same time Katie Bell walks out of her bedroom wearing her pink pajama. Katie Bell walks downstair and then she walks past JT. Katie Bell walks into the living room and takes a sat on the couch. JT walks into the living room and stop in front of the coffee table. JT looks at his sister and sees that she is resting her head on the back of the couch and that her eyes are watery, he also realize that Katie Bell is not her normal talkative self.

"You need to look at the papers in my backpack JT."

"You still have not answers my question, what do you want to eat for dinner?"

"I'm not hunger JT. I just want to watch some tv and then go to bed."

"Did you eat a snack at Girl scout Kate Bell?"

"No, we had a snack at the beginning of the meeting, but I do not have one, because I was not hunger!"

JT picks his sister purple backpack up and then unzips the backpack. He takes the papers out of Katie Bell's backpack and starts looking through the papers. At the same time Katie Bell closes her eyes, JT sees that most of the paper are school work that Katie Bell did not get done. Then JT see a note that Katie Bell teacher Miss. Ring, wrote for Mrs. Yorke.  
Dear Mrs. Yorke, I am writing this note to let you know that Kate Bell asks to uses the restroom every ten to fifteen minutes and each trip to the restroom she was gone a longer time, then the time before. I let Katie Bell use the restroom each time she asks, but when I ask her way she was using the restroom so often, she would not tell me. She also did not get any of her school work done today, she needs to finish her school work as homework and bring the school work back to school finish. The lunch room lady told me Katie Bell only drink her juice and that she threw out her chips and her sandwich. And the recess lady told me that Katie Ball lay down on a bench during recess and take a nap. When the class get back from recess Katie Bell look pale, so I ask her if she want to go see the school nurse and she say no that she was fine, but her eyes have been watery all day and has she also be holding her stomach on and off all day. I would keep an eye on Katie Bell because I think that Katie Bell might be catching a cold, coming down with the flu or getting the stomach flu all three is going around the school right now.  
Miss. Ring  
JT looks at his sister again and see that she has close her eyes and he also notice that she look a little pale. JT sets Katie Bell school work on the coffee table. He then walks into the kitchen and puts the teacher note down on the counter by the phone. JT then walks back into the living room and looks at his little sister.

"You need to eat some dinner, how about I make us some chicken noddle soup."

"Ok JT, can I watch some tv till the soup is ready?"

"Sure."

Jt walks into the kitchen and at the same time Katie Bell turns the tv on. JT gets two cans of chicken noddle soup out of the cabinet and then get a soup pan out. He puts the soup pan on the stove and turns the stove on. He opens up each can and pours the soup into the pan. He then walk over to the kitchen sink and turn on the water, he full one of the can up with water and then walks back over to the stove. JT pours the can of water into the soup pan. He then take a utensil spoons out of a drawer and stirs the water into the chicken noddle soup. Meanwhile, Katie Bell has just stand up from the couch and is walking out of the living room, she then heads upstairs. Once upstairs Katie Bell walk across the hallway and through the open bathroom door that in the center between her bedroom on the right and JT bedroom on the left (if facing the doors). Once in the bathroom Katie Bell close the door. Down stairs in the kitchen JT is getting two bowls out of a cabinet that the plates and bowls are store in. JT set the bowls onto the counter top and then stirs the soup. He looks into the living room and sees that Katie Bell is no longer sitting on the couch and that she is not in the living room. JT walks through the doorway that leads to into the entryway of the house, he then walks past the staircase that leads to the basement and the he walks up to the staircase leads to the second floor. JT head upstair and he knocks on the close bathroom door.

"Do you need the bathroom JT?"

"No, I just want you to know that dinner will be ready soon."

"Ok, I will be down once I finish using the bathroom."

"That fine Katie Bell."

JT heads back downstairs and into the kitchen. He stirs the soup again and then gets two cup out of the cabinet that the glasses, cups and mugs are store in. Jt grabs two spoons out of the drawer and then he takes the cups and spoons over to the kitchen table and set them on the table. JT then get the milk jug and water pitcher out of the refrigerator, he close the refrigerator door with his right foot and then walks over to the table and set the milk jug and water pitcher onto the table. JT walks over to the stove and picks up the spoon and a bowl, he then fill up the bowl and set the bowl on the counter. JT then grabs the empty bowl, he fill the second bowl with soup and then turns the stove off. JT has just set both bowls of soup on the kitchen table when Katie Bell walks into the kitchen and takes a sat at the kitchen table. JT sat down across from his sister. Katie Bell pick up the pitcher of water and pours herself a glass of water. She then takes a drink as JT eats a spoonful of soup. Katie Bell set her glass down and then picks up her spoon. She puts the spoon into the bowl at the same time that JT look her. JT notice that his sister has put her spoon down and is taking other drink of her water.

"Kate Bell why did you not eat lunch today or eat a snack at your girl scout meeting? Also why did you take a nap during recess and kept asking to use the bathroom?"

"Because I was really tire JT and I just had to uses the bathroom a lot today is all. And the reason that I do not eat a snack or lunch was because I was not hunger like I say when you ask me the first time."

"Why do you not get your school work done at school?"

"Because I was I the restroom half of the day JT and my eyes would not stop watery, so I was having a hard time seeing the school work."

"Ok, Katie Bell but after we finish dinner, I want you to start you school work and get some of it done."

"Ok but will you work on your homework in the same room, so if I need help you can help me?"

"Sure Katie Bell."

Katie Bell and JT stop talking and JT start eating his soup. JT is also watching his sister who is just moving her spoon around the bowl. Kate Bells sees that JT is watching her, so she starts eat her soup, even though her stomach is upset. After JT and Katie Bell finish eating, JT and Katie Bell take the bowls, spoons and cups off the table and put them into the kitchen sink and then JT wipe off the table. Katie Bell and JT go into the living room, Katie Bell grabs her school work off the coffee table and her backpack. JT also grabs his backpack, then the two of them walk back into the kitchen. The two of them take a sat at the kitchen table. The phone starts ringing so JT stands up and walks over to the counter. He picks up the phone and puts the phone up to his right ear.

"JT speaking."

"Hi JT it is your mom."

"Hi mom what is going on?"

"I just get off the phone with Kate Bell's girl scout leader, who said that Katie Bell was acting like she was not feeling good the whole meeting. Katie Bell's girl scout leader also said that Katie Bell left the classroom five times to use the restroom and she would not eat her snack, did you get her to eat some dinner?"

"Yes, Katie Bell eat a bowl of chicken noddle soup."

"Good, I need to get off the phone now. I will see you and Katie Bell when I get home. I love you and bye.

"Love you too and bye."

JT hangs up the phone and walks back over to the table and gets his homework out of his backpack. At the same time Katie Bell put her pencil down and then stand up. Katie Bell then starts to walk out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going Katie Bell?"

"I have to use the bathroom."

"All right, but make it a fast bathroom break, because you have a lot of school work to get done."

"I will try JT."

Katie Bell runs out of the kitchen and upstairs, she then runs into the bathroom. At the same time JT starts to do his homework. Ten minutes later Kate Bell walks back into the kitchen with her arms wrap around her stomach, JT looks up from during his homework when he hears Katie Bell walk into the room.

"JT, I do not feel good. I have an upset stomach and also had diarrhea all day."

"The why did you not go to the school nurse?"

"Because I could not miss today girl scouts' meet, my troop start working on gagging our bronze award today and I could not miss one meeting of working with the pre preschoolers and pre kindergarten JT and I also hate missing school."

"Now I know the true reason you were using the restroom a lot and would not eat lunch or the snack at the girl scout meet today."

JT looks at his little sister he notice that Katie Bell looks pale and has her arm wrap around her stomach. Jt stand up and walk over to Katie Bell who has sat back down at the kitchen table. JT puts his right hand on Katie Bell forehead and Katie Bell forehead feels warm.

"I want you to go into the living room and take a sat on the couch. I am going to go upstairs and get the thermometer out of the bathroom medicine cabinet, because I think that you have a fever."

"Ok, gagging."

Katie Bell stands up and goes into the living room and lays down on the couch. At the same time JT is walking upstairs, he walks into bathroom and then walks past the bathtub (that has a shower head). JT then walks over to the bathroom sink that is across from the toilet. JT opens up the medicine cabinet and get the digital thermometer and a probe cover out of the cabinet. He closes the medicine cabinet and then walks out of the bathroom. When JT walks into the living room, he sees Katie Bell has lay down on the couch and has her eyes close. JT kneel down in front of the couch and taps his sister on her left shoulder. Katie Bell opens her eyes and looks at JT. JT turns the thermometer on and then puts the digital thermometer into his sister mouth. When the thermometer beeps thirty second later JT takes the thermometer out of his sister mouth and looks at the digital display.

"You have a fever of 39.3 C (102.8 F), I am going to call mom and let her know that you have a fever."

'Ok, JT."

JT stands up and walks into the kitchen. JT pick up the phone and call his mom, she answers the phone on the third ring. JT has only been talking to his mom for thirty second, when he hears Katie Bell stand up from the couch and run out of the living room. JT then hear Katie Bell running up the stairs. After he told his mother that he has to get off the phone, JT runs out of the kitchen and upstairs. When he gets upstair he see that the bathroom door is open and that Katie Bell is kneeling in front of the toilet and that she is throwing up. JT walks into the bathroom and pull his sister ponytail out of her face. Two minute later Katie Bell stop throwing up and JT let go of her ponytail. Katie Bell then takes a sat on the bathroom floor and leans up against the wall.

"JT what time is mom going to be home?"

"Mom told me that she going to talk to her boss and see if he will let her come home. But I do not know what time she is going to get home."

"Can you help me into my bedroom JT?"

"Sure."

JT helps his sister stand up and then help Katie Bell walks out of the bathroom and to her bedroom. Once in Katie Bell bedroom JT helps her walk over to her bed and then Katie Bell takes a sat on her bed. Katie Bell then lays down and on her bed and close her eyes.

"Will you bring you homework upstairs and work on your homework in you bedroom, so if I need you help, you are close by?"

"Yes."

"Thanks JT and I am cold."

"That because you are running a fever."

JT grabs his sister purple and pink bedspread that is falling off the end of Katie Bell bed and he covers his sister up with the bedspread. JT leaves his sister bedroom and then heads downstair. He walks into the kitchen and gather up his homework. JT then grab his backpack and head back upstairs. When he get upstair her looks into his sister bedroom and sees that she is trying to sleep, JT then goes into his bedroom. He takes a sat on his bed and starts working on his homework. A half hour later JT is checking on Katie Bell, who is sleeping. At the same time Mrs. Yorke walks up to Katie Bell door, JT walks out of his sister bedroom and goes back into his bedroom to finish his homework.


	5. Chapter Five: Life changes

Chapter Five: Life changes  
It is eight o'clock on Saturday morning and Liberty is in her bedroom sitting on her bed, with her hands on her stomach. Liberty looks down at her pink pajamas that have black polka dots and notices that are starting to get tight. Liberty then look at her new work uniform for the theater at the mall. She then looks over at her cordless phone on her nightstand, thinking I should call JT and let him know we will not be able to spend the weekend together seeing that I have to work all weekend. Meanwhile at the Yorke house, JT is in his sister bedroom and is putting a cool washcloth on Katie Bell forehead, to help cool her down and reduce her fever, which is 39.7 C (103.5 F).

"JT I am tired of having the stomach flu, when I'm I going to start feeling better? I had diarrhea since Wednesday morning and have been throwing up since Wednesday evening."

"I do not know Katie Bell, but I do know that if you are not better by Monday mom is going to take you to the doctor."

"I wish mom could have stay home from work this weekend!"

"Me too, I had plans to spend the weekend hanging out with Liberty, but Mom had to work this weekend because we need the money."

"I know JT, my stomach hurt and I am hunger."

"I'm sorry, Katie Bell, do you want to try eating some Jell-O?"

"Sure JT."

"I will go get you some Jell-O and bring the jell-o up to you."

"Thanks JT."

JT stand up and walks out of his sister bedroom. He heads downstairs and then walks into the kitchen. As he is getting Katie Bell a bowl of strawberry Jell-o the phone starts ringing. JT walks over to the phone, and then he picks the phone up. JT puts the phone up to his right ear.

"JT speaking, can I ask who I am talking to?"

"Its Liberty, I just want to let you know that I can't get together with you this weekend, because I am going to be working at the movie theater at the mall."

"Your mom and Dad let you get a job? That ok, Kate Bell has the Stomach flu so I have to watch her this weekend, because our mom could not get off of work and grandma Yorke is out of town!"

"Yes my mom and Dad let me get a job. I told my parents that I wanting to get a job, so I could save up to buy my own car, once I get my drivers license. Tell Katie Bell to feel better."

"I will. Good luck at your new job Liberty!"

"Thanks, I will call you tonight."

'Ok and I need to go now, so I will talk to you tonight. Love you and bye."

'Love you too, Bye."

JT hangs up the phone and he finish getting Katie Bell the jell-o. he then puts the rest of the jell-o back in the refrigerator. JT grabs the bowl of Jell-o and a spoon, he then walks out of the kitchen and into the entryway hall. JT heads upstairs to his sisters' bedroom carrying the bowl of jell-o and the spoon. When he walks into his sisters' bedroom, he finds her sitting up in her bed waiting for him. JT hands his sister the bowl of jell-o and the spoon.

"What take you so long, JT?"

"Liberty called and the two of us talk for a minute. She told me to tell you to feel better soon."

"That was nice of her, so she knows that you can't hang out with her this weekend?"

"Yes, but she was not able to hang out either, because she got a job at the mall movie theater starting this weekend."

"I never thought that Liberty would get a job in high school!"

"She wants to buy her own car, so she got a job."

"That cool."

"Yes it is, I am going to go into my bedroom and work on my homework. If you need any thing Katie Bell's just shout!

"Ok JT."

JT walks out of his sister bedroom and walks down the hallway. He walks past the bathroom and then walk through the next door, which is his bedroom (Mrs. Yorke bedroom is across from JT bedroom). At the same time Katie Bell puts a spoonful of jell-o into her mouth. Meanwhile at Van Zandt's house, Liberty has all ready finish get dress for work and is now in the bathroom putting her hair into a ponytail. Once she has the ponytail done, she puts on the sun visor which is also part of the uniform. At the same time at the Yorke house, JT hears his sister walking out of her bedroom and into the bathroom closes the door behind her. JT stops working on his English homework, he then stands up from his desk chair and walks into the hallway. He then knocks on the closed bathroom door.

"Katie Bell's are you all right and do you need any help?"

"I am just using the bathroom JT and no I do not need any help, but thanks for asking."

"Ok, but if you do need any help just shout."

"Ok."

JT walks back into his bedroom and walks over to his desk, which is against the left wall if you just come through the bedroom door and is across from his bed. JT takes a sat in his desk chair and get back to work on his English homework. Ten minutes later JT looks up from during his homework when he hears Katie Bell walk up to his bedroom door. JT tuns in his desk chair so he his facing his bedroom door and looks at his sister who is lean against the door frame with her arms wrap around her stomach. JT also notices that she looks a little green.

"What do you need Katie Bell?"

"I am going to take a nap JT."

"Ok."

JT watch his sister walk into the hallway and when she is out of sight he goes back to working on his English homework. At the same time Katie Bell is laying down on her bed. She pulls her bedspread up and then closes her eyes. She is also thinking to herself, I hope the Jell-o that I eat stays down. A half hour later at the mall, Liberty Van Zandt is walking up to the mall theater concession counter. Liberty sees Meeri (boss) and Alex behind the counter. Liberty walks behind the counter and over to Alex and Meeri.

"Alex is going to be training you today Liberty, listen to what she tells you and do what she tells you to do."

"Yes, Meeri."

"Alex and Liberty I will be in my office during paperwork if you need me."

"(Alex and Liberty) Ok, Meeri."

Meeri walks through the double doors that are on the right (if you standing in front of the counter looking at the workers). Alex looks at Liberty who is standing in front of her, with a look on her face that says I have no idea what I should be doing. Alex looks down at the boxes of candy, that need to be empty and the candy place in the display case in the counter. Alex then looks at the Soda Fountain Machine that needs to have soda syrups add. Alex then looks at the popcorn machine and nacho cheese disperse that need to be filled and then looks at Liberty.

"We have a lot to get done, in a short amount of time before we open up Liberty. The soda fountain machine need's soda syrups add for each of the pop, because they are empty. All the candy in these boxes needs to be place in the display case. Also the popcorn needs to made, also the nacho chesses need to be pour into the disperse and warm up and the nacho chips also need to be put into the container. Which of these jobs do you want to do, Liberty?"

"I will start putting the candy into the display case and start the popcorn."

"Ok then I will take care of the soda syrups, nacho cheese and nacho chips."

Alex gets to work on refiling the soda syrups and at the same time Liberty pour popcorn kleen into the kleen kettle, after she close the popcorn machine Liberty turns the machine on. Liberty then walks over to the counter. She then starts putting the candy into the display case.  
Meanwhile, at the Yorke house JT is in the bathroom hold Katie Bell hair out of her face as she throw up into the toilet. JT is looking at his sister and knows that she has to feel awful and he know that she is wishing that she never ate the jell-o. Katie Bell stop throw up, then takes a sat on the bathroom floor and JT lets go of his sister hair. Katie Bell's then leans against the bathroom wall that is next to the toilet and closes her eyes. Also, at the same time Katie Bell wrap her arms around her stomach. JT kneels down in front of his little sister and he has a worry look on his face.

"Do you want me to help you back into your bedroom Katie Bell?"

"No, I can get back to my bedroom on my own, coughing."

"That does not sound good when did you start coughing."

"That the first time that I cough JT. I hope I did not catch the cold that going Ah-choo around my school too."

"I hope you did not catch the cold too, but it sounds like you also caught the cold, seeing that you are now coughing and sneeze."

Katie Bell stands up and she starts walking towards the bathroom door. When she reaches the bathroom door Katie Bell stop walking and looks at JT who is standing up. Katie Bell then leans up against the bathroom door frame. At the same time JT walks over to his sister, then he place his right hand onto Katie Bell forehead and she does not feels as warm as she did an hour and half ago.

"I think that you fever has gone down Katie Bell, let go back into your bedroom and take your temperature."

"Ok, JT sniffling."

"Stop sniffling and blow your nose Katie Bell."

"Whatever, coughing."

Katie Bell walks back over to the toilet and pull a tissue out of the tissue box that on the back of the toilet, then Katie Bell blows her nose as she walks out of the bathroom into the hallway. JT follows his little sister out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. When JT walks into his sister room, he sees that Katie Bell has already lay down on her twin bed (up against the right wall if you just come through the door) and that she has pulls the cover up. JT pick up the thermometer and a probe cover from the nightstand that next to the bed. He put the probe cover onto the thermometer and then he turns the digital thermometer on, he then hands the thermometer to Katie Bell who puts the thermometer into her mouth. Thirty seconds later the thermometer beeps, Katie Bell takes the thermometer out of her mouth and hands the thermometer to her brother. JT looks at the display on the digital thermometer.

"What does the thermometer say JT?"

"Your fever has gone down to 38.8 C (101.9 F)!"

"At lest my fever going down, now if I could start keep food down and the diarrhea would go away."

"I am sure that by tomorrow both of these symptoms will be gone too."

"There is no why Ah-choo you could know that JT."

"I know, but I was trying to make you feel better."

"Thanks for trying JT, I am going to lay down and try taken a nap again."

"Ok, I check in on you in an hour."

"Ok."

JT walks out of his sister bedroom, but stop walking once in the hallway. He looks through her door at his little sister for a moment trying to remember when the last time she was this sick, but JT can't remember Katie Bell ever being this sick. As JT starts walking towards his bedroom, he hears Katie Bell coughing and knows that he need to call his mom and let her know that Katie Bell fever has gone down, but now she has been sneeze, a cough and a stuff up nose. When JT walks into his bedroom he grabs the cordless phone out of the cordless phone holder that on the nightstand next to his bed. He then dials his mothers' office phone number, as he walks over to his desk. He sat down in his desk chair as the phone rings for the fourth time. On the fifth ring Mrs. Yorke answers her phone.

"Hi JT, Is very busy here today at Kathy Bridal Shop, one of the sale lady called in sick and I am fill in for her, seeing that it is part of my job as an assistant manager of sales. So what did you call about?"

"To let you know that Katie Bell fever has gone down to 38.8 C (101.9 F). But now Katie Bell has a cough, been sneezes and she also has a stuff up nose."

"Has Katie Bell kept anything down today JT?"

"No, she ate some Jell-o, but she threw up the Jell-o a few minutes ago."

"That not good, what is Katie Bell doing right now?"

"She is taking a nap."

"Ok, when she get up I want you to give her a glass of water to drink and see if she can keep the water down."

"OK, I going to let you go, so I can work on my biology homework."

"Ok, but call me later and give me an update on Katie Bell."

"Ok mom, bye."

"Bye."

JT hits the off button on his cordless phone, he then set the phone on his desk and opens up his biology textbook to the third chapter. JT has just start reading when he hears Katie Bell coughing in the hallway. He then hears Katie Bell walk into the bathroom and close the door behind her, he stops reading and listen for Katie Bell, but does not hear anything so he goes back to reading the chapter in his biology textbook. Ten minutes later JT hears the bathroom door open and hears Katie Bell coughing, as she walks up to his bedroom door.

"What do you need Katie Bell?"

"Nothing, I just want to let you know that I am doing ok and that I was only up because I need to use the bathroom. I am going back to bed, when you come into my bedroom to check on me do not wake me up."

"Ok, I will just look in on you and feel your forehead with my hand, if it feel like the fever went down then I let keep sleeping. And if it feels like the fever went up, I will just put the thermometer under your underarm and try not to wake you up."

"Ok, thanks JT."

Katie Bell walks away from her brothers' door, then walk back to her bedroom coughing into her left hand and she has her right arm wrap around her stomach. Meanwhile, across town at the mall movie theater, Liberty is watching Alex take a customer order. As Alex gets the customer Mt. Dew and popcorn, Liberty gets the mike Duds the customer wanting. Alex and Liberty give the customer his Mt. Dew, popcorn and Mike duds at the same time. Once the customer walks towards the theaters, Alex turns and looks at Liberty.

"I want you to take the next customer."

"Ok."

"I will be right behind you, if you need help just ask me."

"Ok, I should be able to handle it."

The next customer walks up to the concession counter and Liberty walks up to the cash register. She takes the customer order without any problems. Liberty's first shift at the movie theater goes great Alex and Liberty take turns taking the customers orders and getting what each of the customer wants. By the time Liberty first shift ends, she is tired, she is also ready to head home. And once she is home she wants to take a nap, before during her homework.


	6. Chapter Six: 1st OBGYN appointment

Chapter Six: 1st OBGYN appointment  
It is Monday morning and Liberty is outside sitting on the top step of the porch and she is waiting for JT, who is pick her up for school. Liberty looks down at the lavender v-neck long sleeve shirt and the light-colored blue jean she is wearing, thinking does this outfit make me look pregnant?" She see JT car coming down the street, so she grabs her backpack and then stand up. When JT pulls into the driveway she start walking over to the driveway. JT puts his car into park and then get out, at the same time Liberty reach the driveway. JT walks over to his girlfriend and gives her a hug and then kiss Liberty on her lips, Liberty kiss JT back on his lip. JT release Liberty from the hug and look at her and Liberty looks at JT. Liberty notice that JT is wearing blue jean and a red long sleeve shirt with a white polo t-shirt over the long sleeve shirt.

"You look great today, Liberty!"

"Thanks and so do you JT. I want to ask you a question."

"Sure go head."

"Do I look pregnant?"

"You look like you gain a little weight Liberty, but you do not look pregnant yet."

"Thanks."

"Do you want to drive to school Liberty?"

"No, you can drive I have a headache."

"Ok."

JT get back into his car on the driver side and Liberty walks over to the passenger side of the car. She opens the back door and set her backpack onto the seat. She close the back door of the car and then opens the front passengers' door of the car and gets into the car. After Liberty has put her seat belt on JT looks into the review mirror and check for on coming traffic, there is no traffic so he backs out of the driveway and start driving towards Degrassi. JT stops for a red light at a intersection and looks over at Liberty who is resting her hands on her stomach. Liberty notices JT is looking at her and then notice that the light has change colors.

"JT the light has turn green,"

"Thanks for letting me know Liberty."

JT turns his attention back to driving and he drive through the intersection. When he gets near the next intersection he turns his turn signal on and gets into the turn line and when there is a break in the traffic he makes a left turn. Liberty looks over at her boyfriend and knows something is bother JT.

"JT what is on your mind?"

"Lib, is there anyway I can start to do the morning notice and news next week."

"Why?"

"Just in case I catch the stomach flu and head cold that my sister has.

"JT you never get sick. Do you remember our nine-grade year of school when almost everyone in the school come down with the flu, you never did catch the flu that year. By the why how is your sister feeling?"

"You have a point Liberty, but my sister never gets sick either and she came down with the stomach flu and the head cold that going around her school. Also Katie Bell is feeling a little better today, she was able to keep water down as of last night and she has not had diarrhea for twenty-four hours now. But she still has a fever of 38.1 C (100.5 F) and she also still has a bad cough, sneezes a lot and Katie Bell has running, stuff up nose. So our mom has taken the day off of work and she made Katie Bell stay home from school and our mom is taking Katie Bell to see the doctor."

"Ok you can start doing the notice and news next week, I will just let everyone know who get to be the notice/news person today. And it is good that your sister is starting to feel better."

"Thanks."

"JT, I have been think about it and I want you to come to my obgyn appointment with me, I have to leave for the appointment after fourth hour. Will you come with me to my doctors' appointment?"

"Sure, Liberty I will go with you."

JT has just pull into the degrassi parking lot and is now driving around the parking lot looking for a parking space. The fourth spot in the forth row is free, so JT pulls into the parking space and put his car into park. As JT is turning his car off Liberty get out of the car. She opens the back door and takes her backpack off of the back seat. At the same time JT gets out of the car and opens the back door on the drive side. He grabs his backpack off of the back seat. JT and Liberty then closes the car doors and JT locks up his car. The two of them then walk up to the school and head inside. JT goes right to Mrs. Kwan English classroom and Liberty goes to the room where the notices/news are film and finds Toby waiting for her. Liberty walks up to Toby rubbing her forehead with her right hand.

"Toby will you do the notices today? And JT is the new notices/news person and he going to start next week."

"But you are supposed to do the notices today."

"I'm not feeling up to it today Toby."

"Are you getting sick?"

"No, I just a headache is all."

"Ok, I will do the notices today."

"Thanks."

Liberty leaves the room and heads to Mrs. Kwan's classroom. Once in the English classroom she walks over to JT who sitting in the front row and takes a sat next to JT. Liberty set her backpack on the floor and then unzips her backpack. She takes out her English sightlines (Literature) textbook, English (Literature) workbook, notebook, creative journal and set then on the table. JT looks over at his girlfriend who has lay her head down on the table and close her eyes. He is just about to ask her how she is feeling, when Liberty stands up and runs out of the classroom. JT leans back in his seat and starts watching the classroom door. At the same time Manny and Emma walk into the class and walk up to the first row and take a sat at the table.

"JT is Liberty all right she almost knock Manny and me over run out of the classroom?"

"Yeah she is fine Emma, just really has to use the restroom is all!"

JT goes back to watching the classroom door and right before the bell for first hour to start rings both Mrs. Kwan and Liberty walks into the classroom. Liberty walk over to the first row and takes a sat in the seat between JT (on left) and Emma (on right) and at the same time Mrs. Kwan write they assignment on the chalkboard. JT, Liberty, Manny, Emma and the rest of the class open up they English (Literature) workbooks to the third and fourth pages and then they starts working on the third pages of the workbook. As the are working on the assignment JT looks over at Liberty and can tell that she does not want to be at school, Mrs. Kwan looks at him so he goes back to working on his assignment. When first hours ends JT, Liberty, Manny, Emma and Toby walks to media immersion class and by the end of second hour JT can tell that Liberty is start to feel better. But three and fourth hour goes by slow for both JT and Liberty who are now thinking about Liberty obgyn appointment. When fourth hours ends JT and Liberty head to the main doors of Degrassi and then walk out of the school. The two of them walks over to where JT car is park in the parking lot. A few minutes later JT is driving towards St. Mary hospital, which is where the health center that Dr. Pez, Liberty obgyn works out of. On the ride to the health center Liberty is looking out the window and she is wonder what going to happen at the obgyn office and what Dr. Pez is going to say to her and JT? Liberty is so busy thinking that she does not know that JT has pulled into the health center parking lot, she also does not know that JT has already park and turn his car off. JT tap his girlfriend on the left shoulder and Liberty turn her head around and looks at him.

"What JT?"

"We are at the health center Liberty!"

"Oh, sorry I was thinking and was not pay attention JT!"

"That all right, you have a lot on your mind right now."

JT and Liberty get out of JT car and after JT lock the car, JT and Liberty walks up to the doors of the health center. Once inside JT takes a sat in the close row of chairs by the door in the waiting area and Liberty walks up to the check in counter and sign in. She then walks over to where JT is sitting and takes a sat next to him. As Liberty and JT are waiting they are watching people come out of the door that lead to the examination rooms and then leave the health center and some of the women that JT and Liberty see leaving are pregnant women. After waiting for an hour and half a nurse appears at the door that leads to the examination rooms, JT and Liberty sees that the nurse has red hair and brown eyes, at the same time the nurse looks at a chart.

"Liberty Van Zandt."

JT and Liberty stand up walking over to the door and notices that the nurse name tag say Nurse Smith. Liberty and JT follow Nurse Smith through the door and up to a scale the nurse has Liberty get onto the scale and weight and measure her height. Nurse Smith's wight down what Liberty weight and then write down how tall Liberty is. JT and Liberty then follows the nurse into examination room five. Liberty takes a sat on the exam table and JT takes a sat in the chair next to the exam table (on the right side). Nurse Smith set Liberty's chart down on the counter and opens a drawer. She takes a blood collection needle that is still in the package out and also grabs an alcohol wipe from the drawer.

"I am going to drew some blood and then take the blood to the lab to run a blood test to make sure that you are pregnant."

"Ok."

Liberty push her sleeve up and the nurse wipes off the spot on Liberty arm where she is going to be drawing the blood from. When she finishes wipes off Liberty's arm, the nurse takes the blood collection needle out of the package and then Nurse Smith drawer Liberty blood. When she finishes drawing the blood, she takes the needle out and puts a bandaid on the spot that needle was. The nurse the tube out of the needle and then puts the needle into the bin for used needle. At the same time Liberty then pulls her sleeve down.

"I am going to take this to the lab and the obgyn Dr. Pez when have the results for you when she comes back in about ten minutes."

"Ok."

Nurse Smith walks out fo the exam room close the door behind her. JT looks at Liberty who is staring a the picture of a fetus in utero and at the bottom of the pictures it say a fetus at thirteen week of pregnancy. JT adds up the days that it been since the king size condom come off and he realized that Liberty is in her twelve week of the pregnancy.

"Liberty is that what our baby will look like right now? It is hard to believe that at thirteen weeks the head, belly, hands, fingers, arms, leg, feet, toes, ears and eyelids are already form."

"Yeah at twelve weeks our baby looks like that and I read online that at thirteen weeks the baby is between the size of a shrimp and a peach, our baby will be about the size of shrimp right now!"

"That so tiny."

"I know."

For the next five minute JT and Liberty just stare at the pictures that are on the wall across from them and do not talk. JT looks down at his watch and at the same time there is a knock on the door and then the door opens up. A middle age woman who has dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and is five feet six inched tall walks into the exam room. JT and Liberty sees that her name tag says Dr, Pez and that she has a piece of paper in her right hand. The doctor puts the piece of paper into Liberty's chart that is setting on the counter, then she walks up to Liberty.

"My name is Dr. Pez and I am going to be your obgyn."

"I am JT Liberty boyfriend, What did the blood work say?"

"The blood work says that Liberty is pregnant, so I am going to due an ultrasound to get a better idea how far into the pregnancy you are Liberty. Do you have any idea when you got pregnant, Liberty?"

"I believe that the baby was conceived on June 16, 2005, which is when the king size condom JT was using come off."

"This was not a plan pregnancy, then?"

"No, I did not plan on having a baby during my junior year of high school!"

"Most teen mothers do not plan on getting pregnant, I need you to lie back on the exam table and pull you shirt up, so your stomach is showing."

"Ok."

Dr. Pez walks over to the ultrasound that is on the left side of the exam table and turns the ultrasound on. At the same time Liberty lay down on the exam table and lift her shirt up. Then Dr. Pez puts some ultrasound gel onto Liberty stomach over where the uterus is location and then picks up the ultrasound prob and place the probe where she put the gel. Dr. Pez then starts moving the probe around and is looking for the fetus, the doctor finds the fetus after moving the probe a few times. Liberty and JT look at the ultrasound screen and Dr. Pez turn up the speaker volume, so JT and Liberty can hear the heartbeat and then the doctor point to where the fetus is on the screen to make it easy for Liberty and JT to found the fetus.

"From size of the fetus I would say that you are twelve weeks pregnant and will be thirteen weeks pregnant next Monday, which means you are due on or around March 23. 2006."

"That what I thought."

"Do the two of you want some printouts of the ultrasound picture?"

"(Liberty and JT) Yes, please."

Dr. Pez puts the ultrasound probe down and then moves the mouse up to file and clicks print and type in the number two so that it prints out two copies of the ultrasound. When the ultrasound picture are printing out she hand one of the copy to JT and then hand the other copy to Liberty. Dr. Pez then wipes the gel off of Liberty stomach and Liberty pulls her shirt down.

"You will need to start taking prenatal vitamins every day, which you can buy over the counter at the pharmacy or grocery store. Do you have any question Liberty?"

"No."  
"Then that all for this appointment, I want to see each month around this time for now. The last few months of the pregnancy, I will want to see you more regular."

"Ok."

"You can make the next appointment on your way out, or call and make the appointment later."

"I will call and make the appointment later."

"I will see you next month then Liberty."

Dr. Pez picks up Liberty chart and walks out of the exam room. Liberty hops off the exam table and JT stands up then the two of them walk out of the exam room. JT and Liberty leaves the health center and JT drive to store, so Liberty can buy some prenatal vitamins.


	7. Chapter Seven: Sick as a dog part one

Chapter Seven: Sick as a dog part one

It is Tuesday morning and it is twenty minutes before JT is supposed to pick Liberty up for school and he is laying in bed asleep. His alarm clock goes off

again and he reaches over to his nightstand and hits the snooze button on his alarm clock for the eleventh time. A minute later he sets up in his bed

and looks at his alarm clock. He sees that he only has nineteen minutes to get ready and be at Liberty's house. JT runs his hands through his hair and

know there is no way that he can make it on time to pick Liberty up for school or be on time for school today. He grabs the cordless phone and dials

Liberty phone number. After three rings Liberty's answer her phone.

"Good morning Lib!"

"JT why are you calling me? You are not sick, are you?

"No, just running late, I can't seem to get moving this morning. So I was just calling to tell you I won't be able to pick you up, but I will see you when I

get to school."

"Ok, JT I will sees you at school, love you and Bye."

"Love you too, Lib and Bye."

JT hits the off button on his cordless phone and set the phone back into the holder. JT then get out of bed and walks to the end of his bed, wishing that

he did not feel so awful, he walk over to his closet door that at the end of his bed. JT open the closet door, thinking way did I told Liberty I was just

running late when I spent half the night in the bathroom, because of diarrhea and feel awful. He grabs a pair of jean, white long sleeve t-shirt and a

green polo shirt to put over the long sleeve shirt. But before he can get dress JT get the urge that he has to have a bowel movement, he throws his

clothing onto his bed. He then runs out of his bedroom and into the bathroom close the door behind him. Meanwhile, at the Van Zandt house Liberty

just close the front door of her house. She locks the door and then walks down the porch steps, Liberty then starts walking to school. When Liberty

gets to school Toby open up the door of the school for Liberty and holds the door open as Liberty walks into Degrassi.

"Where is JT Liberty?"

"He running late today, he called me and tell me that I had to walk to school, because he was running to late to pick me up for school this morning."

"That not like JT."

"No, it is not Toby."

"Liberty, are you doing the morning news and notice."

"Can you do the notice and news Toby? I am just going to head to class so I can see JT when he gets here?

"Sure, I will see you in class too bye."

"Bye."

Liberty walks away from Toby and head to Mrs. Kwan English's classroom. When she gets to the classroom she takes a sat in the back row, in the seat

closes to the door that way she can watch for JT and also so she can slip out of the room really fast if her morning sickness start act up again. At the

same time at the Yorke house, JT who has just finish getting dress heads downstair and walks into the kitchen to see Katie Bell sitting at the kitchen

table eating a small bowl of jell-o and he sees his mom standing by the stove drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good morning JT. I was begin to think that I was going to have to come upstairs and wake you up. You are running late today, what do you want for

breakfast?"

"Two piece of toast with just butter on the toast and a glass of apple juice."

"Ok, JT go take a sat at the table and I will make the toasts and get you a glass of apple juice."

"Thanks mom."

JT walks over to the table and takes a sat across from Katie Bell. JT little sister look at her older brother, who has lean back in his seat and close his

eyes. Katie Bell set her spoon down and starts coughing into her right hand. When she stops coughing, she pulls a tissue out off the tissue box that is

set next to her on the table. She then starts blowing her nose.

How are you feeling Katie Bell?"

"Sniffling, good enough to go to school today JT."

"You still sound to school to go to school to me sis!"

"I feel 99.5 percent better JT and that means Ah-choo I am ready to go back to school!"

"JT is right and I think you should stay home a few more days Katie Bell, you are only eating your second bowl of jell-o and have only drink a few

glasses of water, so far Katie Bell. Plus you still have a low grade fever this morning, along with coughing a lot and you still have a running nose."

"I know mom, but I miss school on Thursday and Friday last week and yesterday, coughing (into left hand), which means Ah-choo I have three days of

school work to make up. I do not want to get any more behind then ah-choo I am now mom, coughing (into left hand)."

"Fine you can go to school today, but if you start to feel to bad, go see the school nurse and I will come pick you up."

"Sniffling ok mom."

Katie Bell smile really big and at the same time Mrs. Yorke set a plate with two piece of toasts in front of JT and a glass of apple juice. JT picks up a

piece of toast and takes a bite out of the toast. Mrs. Yorke looks at JT and then looks at Katie Bell who is blowing her nose again. Mrs. Yorke notices

that JT looks a lot like Katie Bell did Wednesday morning. She notice that her son has watery eyes and is not as talkative as normal. Mrs. Yorke also

notices that JT looks palely then normal, just like Katie Bell did Wednesday morning.

"JT are you feeling all right, because your eyes are watery and are palely then normal? Plus you are normally more talkative."

"Yeah I feel great mom, I just did not sleep good last night is all."

"Maybe you should stay home from school today and go back to bed, I think that you are coming down with what Katie Bell is just getting over!"

"I never get sick mom!"

"OK, but if you start feeling sick go see the school nurse and get a pass to come home sick."

"Ok mom, but I will not have to."

Katie Bell has finish eating, so she leave the kitchen and goes upstairs to get ready for school, but JT is still on his first piece of toast. When JT finish his

toasts and has drink all his apple juice he stands up and picks up the plate and empty glass. He takes his dirty dish over to the kitchen sink and place

them into the sink. He then leaves the kitchen and heads upstair to finish getting ready for school. As he walks up the stairs he is thinking to himself my

mom know that I am lying about feeling great. He is also thinking my mom is right I should stay home and not go to school, but that would make Liberty

worry about me. And Liberty does not need to be worry about me right now, because that would affect her health, which would not be good for the

baby health. JT starts running up the stairs because has get the urge to use the bathroom and he know that he is not going to be able to hold off

using the bathroom for very long. Katie Bell walks out of the bathroom and is walking to her bedroom when JT come run upstairs and start running

towards the bathroom. JT runs through the bathroom door and slams the door closes behind him, he set down on the toilet just in time. By the time JT

has finish getting ready for school first hours has already start, but before he can leave his house JT has to use the bathroom again. At the same time

Katie Bell has just get onto her school bus and Mrs. Yorke is getting into her car to head to work. At Degrassi community school, First hours goes by

way to slow for Liberty and JT never show up for English class. When the bell rings for first-hour to end Liberty head to media immersion with Toby,

Emma and Manny. Liberty takes a sat in her normal spot and starts looking at the classroom door. A minute later Liberty is checking her email and also

waiting for JT to show up. Liberty looks at the clock on the computer screen and see that there is only s minute left until class start and JT has not get

there yet.

"Emma have you seen JT yet today, he call me this morning and say he was running late, but was coming to school today."

"No, but I am sure he will be here Liberty, he never gets sick."

"But JT did not show up for first-hour, Emma!"

Just then JT walks into the classroom and walks over to the third row. JT take a sat in the first seat in the row and next to Liberty (who is sitting in the

second seat in the row). Liberty lean over to kiss JT and he starts to pull away, but stop himself from pull away and let Liberty kiss him, because he

does not want to worry her. Since Mr. Simpson just walk into the room and has start class, JT Instant messenger Liberty.

"(JTYorke) How are you feeling this morning?"

"(Lvanzandt) Ok, but my stomach doing flip flaps, I hate having morning sickness I wish it would just stop, I can't even think about eating without feeling like I am going to be sick. How are you feeling today and why were you not in first-hour (English class)?"

"(JTYorke) Great could not be better and I fall back to sleep after talking to you is all."

"(LvanZandt) that not like you JT!"

"(JTYorke) I did not sleep good last night, I think Katie Bell coughing was keeping me awake. And I think that way I fall back to sleep after talking to you."

"(LVanZandt) Oh and how is Katie Bell feeling today?"

"(JTYorke) Better, she went to school today at lest, Me and our mom hope that Katie Bell will make it through the whole day. But she still has only eaten

two small bowls of Jell-O and she has only drink a few glasses of water. Also she still has a cough, runny nose and a low grade fever, our moms' try to

get Katie Bell to stay home another day. But my sister refused to miss another day of school. She said it was bad enough she miss Thursday, Friday

and Monday (yesterday)."

"(LVanZandt) That sound like you sister."

"(JTYorke) She is like me, neither of us like to miss school."

Just then both JT and Liberty computer screens go black. JT and Liberty look at each other then they look toward the front of the class and at Mr.

Simpson.

"I turn your screens off, the two of you need to pay attention to me and not IM each other. Go set next to someone that screen is on. "

JT move his chair over to where Toby is setting, which is behind him. At the same time Liberty looks over at Emma's screen who is sitting to her left. Mr.

Simpson has just start back up when JT raise his right hand into the air.

"Yes JT?"

"I need to use the restroom."

"You can go."

JT stands up and walks out of the media immersion lab. JT then runs down the hallway and into the boy's restroom. Once in the restroom he runs into

the first stall and closes the door behind him. Meanwhile, back in the media immersion lab Mr. Simpson has turn JT and Liberty screens back on, so that

each of them can work on the class assignment. JT comes back into the classroom fifteen minute later. He slowly and quietly start walking toward the

third row of computers.

"JT your were in the restroom a long time, is everything all right?"

"Yes Mr. Simpson, just really had to go, it will not happen again."

"Go take a sat and get to work on today assignment."

"Ok, Mr. Simpson!"

JT walks over to the third row and takes a sat next to Liberty. He then looks up at the dry erase board to see what the assignment is. He starts

working on the assignment hoping that he will be able to make it through class without have to use the bathroom again. JT makes it through the rest

of second hour without having to use the restroom again, but his eyes have start watery really bad and he also has stomach cramps. Plus he has

started to feel feverish and has a headache. After second hour ends Emma, Manny, JT, Toby, Liberty, Spinner and Jay have math class together. They

all leave the M.I. lab and start walking towards their math classrooms. Then Emma notices that both JT and Liberty have turn around and are walking

the other way.

"JT and Liberty where are you two going?"

"(JT and Liberty) The restroom."

Before Emma can say anything Liberty and JT start running down the hallway and into the girl and boy restrooms. Liberty gets to math class a minute

before the bell for class to start rings and she notice that JT has not get to class yet. She takes a sat next to Emma and puts her backpack in the seat

on her left to save the desk and chair for JT.

"Liberty what wrong?"

" JT has not come to class yet Emma!"

"He is walking into the classroom right now, Liberty."

"Good and thanks for tell me that Emma."

JT walks into the classroom and up to the desk on Liberty left, he takes Liberty backpack off the seat and set the backpack on the floor next to his

girlfriend. JT then takes a sat in the chair connect to the desk and puts her backpack onto the floor next to his desk. Liberty looks over at her boyfriend

who has put his head down on the desk and has closed his eyes.

"JT are you feel all right?"

"Yeah Lib I feel great never better, I just did not sleep good last night is all."

"Then when do you keep using the restroom?"

"I drink too much coffee this morning is all."

Mr. Armstrong walks into the classroom and the whole class stops talking because Mrs. Armstrong's is passes out a pop quiz. JT picks his head up when

Mr. Armstrong walks up to his desk and takes the pop quiz from his teacher. Once everyone has a quiz, the class start taking the pop quiz and Mr.

Armstrong takes a sat at his desk. JT finish his pop quiz before the rest of the class and stand up. He then carry his pop quiz up to Mr. Armstrong and

set the quiz onto the the teacher desk. Mr. Armstrong looks up at JT and can tell he wants to ask him something.

"What can I do for you JT?"

"Can I please use the restroom?"

"Sure JT."

"Thanks Mr. Armstrong."

JT walks over to the classroom door that is to the left if facing the teacher desk and across from Mr. Armstrong desk. When he reach the door JT walk

out of the classroom. At the same time Liberty looks up from her pop quiz and sees JT leave the classroom. By the time JT gets back from the restroom

everyone has finish taking the pop quiz and Mr. Armstrong has start teacher the next section from they eleventh grade mathematic textbook. JT walks

over to the desk and connect chair that his stuff is at and takes a sat in the chair. JT unzips his backpack and gets his textbook and notebook out. The

rest of third hour goes by slow for JT and Liberty. It is going slow for JT because he feels awful, but he is trying to hide how he is feeling from Liberty.

The class is going by slow for Liberty because she is worried about JT and having a hard time understanding the section of math that Mr. Armstrong is

teaching the class. When the bell for third-hour to end rings everyone in the class grabs they backpack, textbook and notebooks and rushes out of the

classroom. Toby, Emma, Manny, JT and Liberty head to the cafeteria for lunch. Also JT is starting to think that Liberty is getting worried about him, JT

also notice that Emma and Manny has brought they lunch to school, but Liberty has not brought her lunch to school.

"Liberty's go take a sat at our normal lunch table with Emma and Manny I will buy you lunch and my lunch, so what do you want to eat?"

"I will take a bag of sweet and salty chips, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a bottle of water. Thanks JT."

"You are welcome Liberty."

Manny, Emma and Liberty walk over to the normal lunch table that they sat at and the three of them are talking to each other as they walk. At the

same time Toby and JT walk over to the lunch line and get into line. When they get up to the food service counter Toby and JT start picking out what

they want to eat. Toby looks over at JT and notice that so far JT has only put Liberty bag of sweet and salty chips and peanut butter and jelly sandwich

onto the tray, but that JT has not put anything onto the tray for himself.

"JT is everything all right? Because the only thing you put on the tray is what Liberty asks you do get."

"Yeah everything is all right Toby. It just that all the food choice seems unappetizing to me today is all."

"That not like you JT, you always have a huge appetite."

" I know, but I just do not have an appetite today."

"You are not catching the stomach flu or the head cold, that your sister has, are you?"

'No I never get sick Toby!"

JT grabs his normal Tuesday meal, which is chili fries and then he grabs two bottles of water. JT pays for the two lunches and waters and then Toby

pays for his lunch. JT and Toby walks over to the table Liberty, Emma and Manny are sitting at. Toby takes a sat across from Manny and JT hands

Liberty her peanut butter and jelly sandwich, bag of chips and a bottle of Water. JT then takes the tray and he takes a sat next to Liberty. Liberty start

to eat right away, but JT take a drink of water first. He then eats a couple of fires and drinks some more water, trying to hide from everyone that he

has an upset stomach and also has bad stomach cramps. But he knows that he can't hide that his eyes are watery really bad. Emma looks over at JT

half way through lunch and sees that he still has an almost full basket of chili fry left.

"JT is everything all right? Because you have hardly touches, your chili fries!"

"I do not have a big appetite today is all, Emma."

"Are you sure you are not coming down with the stomach flu, JT you have been using the restroom more then normal. Plus you have watery eyes and look flush.

"I'm fine and I am not getting sick, I never get sick!"

"Emma and Manny leave my boyfriend alone, if he says he is fine then he is fine."

"Thanks Lib."

Manny, Emma, JT and Toby go back to eating they lunches. Emma, Toby, Manny and Liberty talk to each other and JT eat the rest of his chili fires to

prove to everyone that he is not sick. When the bell ring for lunch to end and to head to fifth-hour, which is biology class, they all stand up beside JT,

who stay sitting in his chair and is drinking his water.

"JT aren't you coming to biology?"

"Yeah I will be there in a few minutes, go head without me Liberty.

"I will wait for you JT."

No, go to class Liberty, I will meet you in class after I use the restroom."

"How about I walk with you and wait outside the restroom for you?"

"No Lib, just go to class! I will see when I get to class and save me a seat next to you."

"Ok, JT."

Liberty, Emma, Manny and Toby head to class. After his girlfriend, Manny, Emma and Toby left the lunch room, JT gets up and throw his trash away. JT

then leave the lunch room and walks to the boy restroom. When he walks into the restroom, JT throw his backpack onto the ground. Then he goes into

the first stalls and does not even have the time to close the stall door before he starts throwing up.


	8. Chapter eight: Sick as a dog part two

Chapter eight: Sick as a dog part two  
After JT has been throwing up for one whole minute, he hears someone walking into the restroom, but cannot see who has come into the restroom. Jay sees JT throwing up into the first stall toilet, as he set his backpack next to JT backpack. Jay uses the bathroom and then wash his hands. Jay is drying his hands off when JT sat down on the restroom floor and leans up against the stall wall. Jay walks over to JT and kneel down in front of JT, with a caring look on his face.

"Do you want me to give you a ride home?"

"Thanks Jay that would be nice of you."

They hang in the bathroom for a few moments to make sure that JT is not going to throw up again. Then Jay help JT stand up and the two of them walk over to the restroom door, as the two of them pass they backpacks JT and Jay grabs they backpacks off the floor. Then Jay and JT walk out of the restroom and start walking towards the main doors of the school, so they can head out to the parking lot.

"We have to make one stop first and pick up my sister Jessica who in the pre preschooler/pre kindergartner class at Riverdale elementary school. The school nurse is sent her home sick, because she has a fever and her stomach bother her."

"That fine, Jay how old is your sister?"

"She is two and half year old and will turn three on October 11. Is your sister Kate Bell?

"Yeah, why."

"Your sister girl scout troop, is working with my sister class doing a after school program on they meeting nights."

"I thought Jessica looks like you, when Katie Bell induction me to Jessica on the meet and greet meeting two weeks ago."

"Do you pick Katie Bell up from all her girl scouts meeting?"

"Yes, our mom does not get off work till two to three hours after the meeting end."

"Oh and Jessica like your sister JT, Katie Bell is the only girl in the fifth-grade troop that Jessica will let help, read or talk to her."

"Is Jessica shy?"

"Yes."

Jay and JT reach the main doors of the school and are about to walk out the door, when Mrs. Hatzliakas walks over to them and steps in front of the doors so that JT and Jay can't go outside.

"Jay and JT where are the two of you going, there is still three hours of school left?"

"I have to go pick up my little sister from school, because the school nurse is sent her home sick and I am going to give JT a ride home because he is not feeling good."

"Is that true JT?"

"Yes Mrs. Hatzliakas I just throw up my lunch in the restroom and I feel awful."

"Ok, the two of you can leave. Feel better JT and I help your little sister feel better soon Jay."

"(JT and Jay) Thanks."

Mrs. Hatzliakas steps away from the doors and JT and Jay walk out of the school, then go over to Jay car in the parking lot. Jay unlocks the car and he throws his backpack onto the back seat behind the driver seat. At the same time JT open up the passenger side door and gets into the car, he set his backpack on the floor of the passenger seat. JT looks at the back seat and he sees a high back booster car seat that is pink with light blue, light pink and dark pink flowers in the middle of the back seat. Jay gets into his car, he then puts his seat belt on and turns his car on.

"My sister has the same high back booster car seat in my moms' car. I try to get her a black high back booster car seat for my car, but she would not let me because her favorite color is pink."

"That is Katie Bell favorite color too."

Jay puts his car into drive and pulls out of the parking space. JT rest his head against the car window and closes his eyes. Jay lets JT rest as he drives to Riverdale elementary school. When Jay pulls into the school parking lot, JT is asleep. Jay parks his car into the first visitor space in the first row by the school doors. He puts his car into the park position and then he turns the car off. Jay gets out of his car and walks up to the main doors of the school. He then walks through the main doors of the school and turns left. He then walks down the main hallway of the school walking past the main office on the left and classroom one on the right side. Jay then walks into the second door on the left, which is the nurse station, classroom two is across from the nurse station. Once in the nurse station Jay sees his sister who has blue eyed and shoulder length blonde hair and is wearing a pair of jeans, pink t-shirt and a pink jean jacket is laying on the recovered couch. Jay walks over to his sister and notices that her cheeks are red. He also notices that Jessica is holding her stomach.

"How are you feeling Jessica?"

"My tummy hurts and where mommy?"

"She could not get off work, so I had to pick you up."

"OK."

Jay pick up his sister and she wraps her arms around his neck. Jay signs his sister out and then takes Jessica's backpack from the nurse. Jay then carries his sister out of the school and over to his car. He unlocks the car and opens the back door on the driver side. He puts Jessica into her high back booster car seat and hooks the harness.

"Jay, what is Kate Bell bother doing in your car?"

"I am giving him a ride home before I take you home, JT is not feeling good either."

"Oh."

Jay close the back door and opens up the driver door. He gets into his car and a minute later, Jay is driving towards JT house. When Jay pulls up to JT house nine minutes later JT is still asleep, so Jay tap him on the shoulder. JT opens up his eyes and notices that Jay is park on the street in front of his house.

"Thanks for give me a ride home Jay."

"No big deal, I was leave school any way.

" I hope you feel better Jessica."

"I hope you feel better to JT."

JT opens up the passenger door and get out of Jay car, then he grabs his backpack. JT waves bye to Jessica and Jay, then he closes the car door. Jay waits to JT is in the house and then he takes off. At the same time inside the Yorke house, JT is walking up the stairs. Once upstairs he goes into the bathroom, because he needs to use the bathroom. When he is done in the bathroom, he goes into his bedroom and walks over to his dresser, which is next to his desk and across from the closet. He gets a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt out of his dresser and is thinking to himself why I'm I having a hard time staying awake. JT carry the sweatpants and t-shirt over to his bed and then he changes into the large black sweatpants and the large black t-shirt. JT then lay down on his bed and pulls the covers up, he starts falling to sleep right away. Meanwhile, back at Degrassi it is a half hour into Mr. Bince biology class during fifth-hour and JT stills has not come to class. Liberty is really worry about her boyfriend, so she raises her hand in the air to get the teacher to see that she wants something.

"Liberty Van Zandt what do you need?"

"I need to be excused I am not feeling good."

"You can be excused Liberty."

"Thanks."

Liberty grabs her textbook and notebook off her desk and put them in her backpack (which is set on the floor unzip). Liberty then zips her backpack up and grabs her purse and backpack off the floor, as she stands up. She then walk out of the classroom and two minutes she is walking towards JT house. By the time Liberty gets to JT house it is the beginning of sixth-hour. Liberty walks up the steps onto the small porch, which is attach to the front of the house. Liberty rings the door bell, then starts knocking on the front door of the house. JT gets waken up by the sound of the door bell and he gets out of bed. JT then walks out of his bedroom with his arms wraps around his stomach. He walks over to the staircase feeling like he could start throwing up at any minute. The door bell rings again follow by more knocking on the front door, he can see Liberty through the window that is on the front door.

"Hold on I am coming."

"Ok."

JT stops hold his stomach as he walks down the last five steps and walks over to the front door with a smile on his facing to make it look like he is happy to see his girlfriend but he is fake it, he just want to be a sleep. He unlocks the front door, then opens the door and holds the door opens for Liberty. She walks into the house and JT close the front door and then locks the door. JT walks away from Liberty and heads into the living room, he then takes a sat on the couch and rest his head against the back of the couch. JT closes his eyes as Liberty walks into the living and over to JT. Liberty takes a sat on the couch next to JT and looks at him with a worry look on her face and she is resting her hands on her growing stomach.

"JT what happened you say you had to use the restroom and that you will come to biology class, but you never show up?"

"Jays give me a ride home from school, I have the stomach flu."

"Jay gave you a ride home?"

"He walks into the restroom when I was throwing up, he waiting till I finish getting sick and then Jay's ask me if I wanting a ride home and I said yes."

"That is not like Jay."

"He had to leave school to pick up, his two and half-year-old sisters' Jessica that is in the pre preschooler/pre kindergartner class at Riverdale elementary school, she has a fever and an upset stomach."

"You mean the little girl name Jessica that Katie Bell was reading to at her Girl scout meeting on Wednesday?"

"Yeah."

JT stand up from the couch and puts his hands over his mouth. He then runs out of the living room and upstairs. He runs into the bathroom and takes his left hand off his mouth, then he close the bathroom door with his left hand. JT runs over to the toilet and drops to his knees. He leans over the toilet and takes his right hand off his mouth, right before he starts throwing up into the toilet. No soon then he finishes throwing up he has an urge to have a bowel movement. Meanwhile downstairs Liberty is sitting on the couch with her hand still on her stomach, listen for JT to come back downstair, because it has been twenty minutes since he run upstairs with his hands over his mouth. Liberty is just about to get up and go check on JT, when he walks into the living room with his arms wraps around his stomach. JT walks over to the couch and takes a sat next to his girlfriend. JT then notices that Liberty has her hand on her stomach.

"Lib are you all right, because both of your hands are on your stomach?"

"I am fine JT, I was just thinking I will have to tell my parents soon, because I am going to start showing soon, seeing that I am three months pregnant already."

As Liberty is talking JT lays his head on his girlfriend right shoulder and closes his eyes. Liberty looks at JT as he start talking to her.

"When you want to tell your mom and dad let me knows and I will come over. So the two of us can tell them together. Also, I went to raise this baby with you, Liberty."

"Ok, maybe I should leave and let you go back to bed."

"Can you stay please, that why someone here to keep an eye on my sister till my mom gets off of work tonight, because I am not up to watching Katie Bell and do you have to work tonight?"

"No, I do not have to work tonight so I can stay and watch Katie Bell for you JT."

"Thanks"

Liberty puts her right hand onto JT forehead and his forehead feels warm to her hand. She takes her hand off JT forehead and at the same time he starts sneezes into his hands. Liberty pull a tissue out of the box on the coffee table and hands the tissues to JT, he takes the tissue from Liberty and blows his nose several times.

"Thanks Lib."

"You are welcome and have you check to see if you have a fever yet?"

"No."

"Where do you keep the thermometer at?"

"In the medicine cabinet in the bathroom."

Liberty stands up and walks out of the living room. She then heads upstairs and she goes into the bathroom. A minute and forty-five second later Liberty walks back into the living room carrying the digital thermometer with a probe cover already on the thermometer. She walks over to JT and at the same time turns the thermometer on. She hands the thermometer to JT and he puts the thermometer into his mouth. Liberty takes a sat next to JT and when the thermometer beep thirty second later he takes the thermometer out of his mouth and hands the thermometer to Liberty. JT then grabs a tissues from the box on the coffee table and starts blowing his nose again.

"You are running a fever of 40.5 C (104.9 F) JT."

"Great when I do get sick, I really get, gagging, sick gagging."

JT jumps off the couch and knows he will not make it upstairs in time, so he runs into the kitchen. He runs over to the trash can then leans over the trash can and starts throw up. Liberty stands up, then walks into the kitchen and over to JT. She wraps her left arm around his waist to keep him from fall over because both of his legs are shaken and he looks like he going to fall over at any second. When JT stops throwing up, he lays his head on Liberty left shoulder and closes his eyes.

"Liberty will you help me upstairs and into my bedroom please?"

"Sure JT."

Liberty help JT walk out of the kitchen and into the entry hall. She then helps her boyfriend over to the staircase, the two of them stop walking for a few moments. Then Liberty helps JT walk upstairs. Liberty help JT walk into his bedroom and once in JT bedroom, he takes a sat on his bed then looks up at his girlfriend.

"Thanks Lib."

"You are welcome."

JT lays down and Liberty cover JT with his bedspread. JT closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep as Liberty walks out of his bedroom. Liberty close JT bedroom door and walks back downstairs. She walks into the living room and takes a sat on the couch. Liberty unzips her backpack and takes out her world history textbook, notebook and folder. She set the notebook and textbook onto the coffee table and opens up the folder. Liberty takes out the assignment sheets that Mr. Perino pass out on the first day of school. She checks to see what they are cover in class today and finds out that the class is reading chapter three during class (which is seventh-hour). She set the assignment sheets and folder on the coffee table and picks up her textbook. She opens the textbook up to chapter three and starts reading the chapter. Later that afternoon at three thirty-nine, Liberty's is answers the questions that are at the end of chapter three, which is the homework assignment for world history, when she hears a bus stop in front of the house. Liberty looks at the window and she sees children are getting off the bus and also see Katie Bell on the last step of the bus. Liberty walks over to the window, then waves and Katie Bell points to the window. The bus driver lets Katie Bell off the bus and she then runs over up to the house. Katie Bell smile really big at Liberty, who has just open the front door. Liberty lets Katie Bell into the house and close the door behind JT little sister. Katie Bell takes of her jacket and Liberty sees that she is wearing a pink long sleeve shirt that has purple rose on the front and a pair black jean. Katie Bell picks her backpack off the floor and grabs Liberty right hand and then start pulling Liberty towards the stairs.

"Sniffling, Liberty lets go upstairs to my bedroom."

"Keep it down Katie Bell JT is upstairs in his bedroom sleeping, he is really sick. Lets go into to the living room. Also, do you have any school work that you need to get down, seeing that you miss three days of school?"

"Coughing (into left hand) yeah I have a lot of school work to get Ah-choo down."

"Then go into the living room and start working on your school work."

"Can I go upstairs and use the bathroom first?"

"Sure."

Katie Bell give Liberty her backpack and then walks upstairs. At the same time Liberty walks back into the living room and after set Katie Bell backpack down, Liberty starts working on her homework again. Four minutes later Katie Bell walks back downstairs and Katie Bell walks into the living room blowing her nose into a tissue.

"Why did it take you so long to use the bathroom, Katie Bell?"

"I had to wait for JT to get out of the bathroom and do not worry he is doing all right, he was only up because he had to use the bathroom, he has the runs. I feel so bad for JT, if he did not have to watch me Ah-choo and take care of me Wednesday evening, Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday he would not have catch the stomach flu and head cold from me coughing (into left hand)."

"He might have still caught the stomach and head cold just from being around you and all the germs being in the air Katie Bell."

At the same time Liberty looks up and sees Katie Bell pulling a probe cover for the thermometer out of her jean pocket. Kate Bell takes a sat next to Liberty on the couch and then grabs the digital thermometer off the coffee table. Katie Bell puts the probe cover onto the thermometer and then she turns the thermometer on. Katie Bell looks at Liberty as she puts the thermometer into her mouth. As she waits for the thermometer to beep, Katie Bell unzips her purple backpack and gets her textbooks, folders and notebooks out of her backpack. Katie Bell has just set her school textbooks, notebooks and folders onto the coffee table, when the thermometer starts beeping. Liberty takes the thermometer out of Katie Bell's mouth and looks at the digital display. At the same time Katie Bell start coughing and cover her mouth with her left hand.

"Katie Bell, how high was your fever when you left for school this morning."

"My Ah-choo fever was 37. 5 C (or 99.5 F) this morning Liberty, what is my fever now Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah-Choo?"

"Bless you and your fever is 37.7 C (or 99.9 F), so you went up two degrees Katie Bell and how are you feeling?"

"All right, beside Ah-choo having a cough and having a running nose. Sniffling, I am also, sneezes a lot. Coughing (into left hand), plus by throat is a little sore."

"Are you up to working on your homework or do you want to change into her pajamas and take a nap?"

"I am up to working on my homework, Ah-choo, beside if I was feeling well enough to go to school today, then I am well enough to Ah-choo work on my homework."

"Bless you."

'Thanks Liberty."

Katie Bell pulls a couple tissues out of the box of tissue that is on the coffee table and blows her nose several times with each of the tissue. Katie Bell then picks up a purple folder and opens the folder up, she pulls a list with her spelling words out of the folder. She then set the folder onto the coffee table and picks up a purple notebook with gold and silver starts on the notebook. Katie Bell opens the notebook and turns to an unused page. Katie Bell then unzips the front pocket of her backpack and takes a pencil out. She then she starts writing her spelling words five times each. Liberty sees that Katie Bell has starts doing her school work and goes back to working on her homework. After working on homework for a half hour Liberty stands up and walks out of the living room. She then walks upstairs and into JT bedroom. Liberty see JT sitting up in his bed blowing his nose. She takes a sat on the edge of his bed and then feels JT forehead with her left hand.

"You forehead still feel as warm as it did before you take your temperature JT and do you need anything."

"No, but thanks for asking Liberty and for checking on me, I am doing all right. I have stop throwing up for now, but that mostly because I have nothing left to throw up. I still have the runs though and I feel very rough."

"If you need anything just call my cellphone, JT. I will be downstairs in the living doing my homework, along side Katie Bell who is doing her school work."

"Ok, Liberty. I am going to lie back down and get some sleep."

"Do you want me to close your bedroom door on my way out?"

"Yes."

Liberty stands up and walks over to JT bedroom door. She walks out the door and closes the door behind her. Before Liberty goes back downstair, she goes into the bathroom because she needs to use the bathroom. Meanwhile, in the living room Katie Bell stops writing her spelling words five times and she is coughing into tissues. When she stops coughing, she stands up and grabs the pile of tissues off the coffee table. She then walks into the kitchen and walks over to the trash can. Katie Bell throws the used tissues into the trash can and then walks over to the refrigerator. She open the refrigerator and get a bottle of water out. She then close the door of the refrigerator and walks out of the kitchen opening up the bottle of water. She takes a sip of water as she walks over to the couch. Katie Bell sat down on the couch, then she picks up the list of spelling words, notebook and pencil off the coffee table. She is just about to start writing her words, when she starts sneezes. Katie Bell grabs a tissue out of the tissue box on the coffee table and puts the tissues up to her nose, so she sneezes into the tissues. At the same time Liberty walks into the living room and over to the couch. Liberty takes a sat on the couch and looks at Katie Bell, who still sneezes into a tissue. Liberty stop looking at JT little sister and picks up her history textbook, notebook and cellphone. She flips open her cellphone to check the time and sees that it is 4:06 p.m., Liberty flips her cellphone close and set it on the coffee table. She then starts working on her history homework. Katie Bell stops sneezes and picks up her pencil and start write her spelling words again. An hour and half later (or at 5:36 p.m.) Liberty cellphone starts ringing, she grabs her cellphone off the coffee table and sees her mother is calling her. She flips her cellphone open and puts the cellphone up to her right ear.

"Hi mom."

"Hi Liberty and where are you?"

"I am at JT house and I am watching his sister Katie Bell for JT."

"Why isn't JT watching his sister?"

"He has the stomach flu and a head cold, so he is not up to it and he is sleeping. I will come home, after Mrs. York gets home from work."

"Ok, I will see you when you get home, Bye."

"Bye."

Liberty flips her cellphone close and set it down on the coffee table. Liberty start working on her homework again and has only been working on her homework for ten minutes, when Katie Bell taps Liberty on her right shoulder.

"What do you want Katie Bell?"

"(Voice sound hoarse) Liberty I am getting hunger, can you make Ah-choo, me two pieces of toasts and put strawberry jelly on the toast Ah-choo?"

"Sure Katie Bell, do you want anything other then water to drink with your toast?"

"Coughing, no I will just drink the rest of my water."

"OK."

Liberty puts her history textbook and notebook onto the coffee table and then stands up. Liberty walks into the kitchen and over to the counter. She gets the bread out and put two pieces of bread into the toaster and push the knob down. As the toast is getting, toasted Liberty gets the strawberry jelly out. Meanwhile, in the living room Katie Bell is working on writing her spell words five times each. When Liberty walks into the living room carrying a plate with two pieces of toast with strawberry jelly on them, Katie Bell puts her school work on the coffee table. Liberty walks up to Katie Bell and hands Katie Bell the plate. Liberty sat down on the couch and then she goes back to her homework. At the same time Katie Bell take a bite from one of the piece of toast. Ten minutes later Katie Bell stands up and takes her empty plate into the kitchen and puts the plate into the kitchen sink. As Katie Bell walks back into the living room, Liberty is putting her history textbook, notebook and folder into her backpack. Liberty then gets out her math textbook and math notebooks, as Katie Bell sat back down on the couch. Katie Bell's pick up her spelling homework and then write the last word five time. Katie Bell puts her spelling homework and list of spell words into the folder and then puts the folder and notebook into her backpack. Liberty looks over at Katie Bell who has just pick up a pink folder from the coffee table. She opens the folder and takes out four pages of math work sheets.

"Katie Bell did you finish all of your spelling homework?"

"I finish writing the words five times, I still have to study coughing for a spell test, but I will do that after Ah-choo I finish my other school work, coughing (into left hand)"

"Ok Katie Bell."

Katie Bell grabs a tissue out of the tissue box that is on the coffee table and blows her nose several time, she then starts doing her math and Liberty start to work on her math homework. A half hour later Katie Bell stops working on her math homework and grabs a tissue from the tissue box on the coffee table. Katie Bell then looks at Liberty, as she coughs into the tissue.

"Katie Bell how did you not get sent to the school nurse and sent home from school, if you were coughing like that all day?"

"Sniffling, my cough was not this bad when I Ah-choo went to school this morning, the cough seems to be getting worse as the day goes on and Ah-choo my teacher wanting to sent me to the nurse a couple Ah-choo times, but I would no go see the school nurse, I kept tell my teacher that I was fine and Ah-choo did not need to see the nurse. Sniffling so my teacher let me stay in class, coughing (into tissue again).

"Katie Bell I want you to tell me the truth, how are you feeling right now?"

"Sniffling, I have felt better Ah-choo. Can I take a break from doing my school work to change into my pajamas and use the bathroom?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"You are welcome Katie Bell."

Katie Bell stands up and starts walking out of the living room. Liberty watch Katie Bell as she walking towards the staircase and can tell that Katie Bell is trying to hide how bad she is feeling from her, just like JT was hide how he was feel from everyone at school. When Katie Bell is out of sight, Liberty goes back to working on her homework. At the same time upstairs in Katie Bell's bedroom, Katie Bell has already changes into her pink night shirt and pink pajama pants. She is now laying on her bed with her eyes closed. She is coughing into her left hand, so she sat up and she stops coughing. Katie Bell stands up and walks over to her bedroom door. She opens the door and walks out of her bedroom and then walks towards the bathroom. She heads into the bathroom, closes the door behind her. Katie Bell walks up to the sink and look into the mirror that is on front of the medicine cabinet and sees that her cheeks are red. A few minutes later Katie Bell walks downstairs into the living room coughing into a tissue. Liberty notice that in Katie Bell right hand is a probe cover for the thermometer. Katie Bell takes a sat on the couch and lays her head on the back of the couch, she then closes her eyes. Liberty takes the probe cover from Katie Bell and puts the cover onto the thermometer for Katie Bell. When Katie Bell stops coughing, she takes the thermometer from Liberty. Katie Bell turns the thermometer on and puts the thermometer into her mouth. Katie Bell is thinking to herself, I hope my fever did not go up again but by the way I am feeling I think my fever has gone up. When the thermometer beep Katie Bell takes the thermometer out of her mouth and then hands the thermometer to Liberty. Katie Bell then starts coughing again and pulls a tissue out of the box on the coffee table, Katie Bell then starts coughing up mucus into the tissue. At the same time Liberty is looking at the thermometer display.

"Katie Bell you fever has went up to 39.3 C (102.8 F), I want you to go upstairs to your bedroom and lay down or sat on your bed and rest. You do not have to go to sleep, you can read or get on your laptop and play a game if you want to."

"Sniffling, ok Liberty. Can you put my school work, notebooks, folders and textbooks into my backpack for Ah-choo me?"

"Sure."

Katie Bell stands up from the couch and then pulls a tissue out of the box on the coffee table. Katie Bell walks out of the living room and upstairs blowing her nose into a tissue. At the same time Liberty is putting Katie Bell school textbooks, notebooks and folders into her backpack. Liberty then gathers up the tissues and one used thermometer probe cover, which are on the coffee table. Liberty then walks into the kitchen and once in the kitchen Liberty throws Katie Bell used tissues and thermometer probe cover into the trash can. Liberty walks out of the kitchen and back into the living room. She walks over to the coffee table and picks up the thermometer. Liberty then walks over to the staircase and heads upstair. Liberty then looks through Katie Bell's open bedroom door and sees that Katie Bell is playing a card game on her laptop and is coughing into her left hand. Liberty walks away from Katie Bell room and Liberty then walks into the bathroom. She walks up to the bathroom sink and opens up the medicine cabinet and gets at a probe cover out. She close the medicine cabinet, then walks out of the bathroom. Liberty walks up to JT bedroom door and using her left (because the thermometer and probe cover are in her right hand) knocks on the close door a few times, before opening up the door. Liberty walks into JT bedroom and sees that he is asleep despite her knocking on his door. Liberty looks around JT bedroom taking in the walls that are painting a robin eye blue. Liberty also takes in the car posters and pictures from acting camp from the summer of 2004 with actor and actress that come to the camp and pictures of him with children that are on the preschool tv program that he a host, all the pictures and posters are tape to his bedroom walls. She looks over at JT desk and notices the frame picture of them setting on the steps of Degrassi that was taken at the begin of they 2005 summer break from school. She is able to leave JT room, when JT grabs a hold of her left hand. Liberty looks down at JT hand and then at JT.

"Coughing, do not leave Lib."

"I won't JT, I was only going to leave because I thought you were asleep."

"How Katie Bell during? Because I keep hearing her sneezes and coughing and her cough does not sound good at all!"  
"When she first got home for school, she took her temperature and her fever was only two degrees high, then in the morning when she left for school. At that time Katie Bell was sneezing every few minute and also coughing every few minutes too and had a sore throat, but even with the sore throat she was hunger and ate two pieces of toasts with strawberry jelly on the toasts. But she has start sneezes more and now she is coughing up mucus. Katie Bell's take her temperature again a few minutes ago and her fever gone up to 39.3 C (102.8 F). I had her stop working on her school work and then I had Katie Bell go up to her bedroom to rest."

"How much Ah-choo school work did she get down Lib?"

"She finishes writing her spelling words five times each and get one and half of her math work sheets done, before she started to feel bad."

"Ok, coughing (into his right hand) when you leave my room, you should go into the bathroom and get the Children Tylenol plus mutil-symptom cold out of the medicine cabinet and a dose cup and pour ten milliliters into the dose cup and then go give the Children Tylenol plus mutil-symptom cold Ah-choo to Katie Bell."

"Ok and how are you feeling?"

"Like I have been hit by a truck!"

"That is not good JT, lets take your temperature again."

"Ok, Ah-choo."

"Bless you."

"Thanks."

Liberty's put the probe cover on the thermometer and then she turns the thermometer on. Liberty hands the thermometer to JT and he puts the thermometer into his mouth. He lays his head back on his pillows and closes his eyes as he waits for the thermometer to beep. At the same time Liberty takes a sat on the edge of JT bed, then she looks at the alarm clock on the nightstand and sees that is going on 6:09 p.m.. Just then the thermometer starts beeps and Liberty takes the thermometer out of her boyfriend mouth. Liberty looks at the display on the thermometer and sees that JT fever has not gone down, but his fever has not gone up either.

"Your fever is still 40.5 C (104.9 F) JT, do your want or need anything like a glass of water or a cool washcloth to put on your head?"

"I do not think I be able to keep a glass of water down yet. But after you, Ah-choo give Katie Bell the cold medicine, you can bring me a cool washcloth to put on my forehead."

"Ok, I will be back shortly with the cool washcloth JT."

Liberty stands up holding the thermometer in her right hand and walks out of JT bedroom. She walks up to the bathroom door, then walks into the bathroom. Liberty walks up to the bathroom sink and opens up the medicine cabinet with her left hand. She puts the thermometer back into the medicine cabinet and then takes out the bottle of Children Tylenol plus mutil-symptom cold and a dose cup out of the medicine cabinet. She set the dose cup onto the sink and then opens up the bottle of Children Tylenol plus mutil-symptom cold and pours ten milliliters into the dose cup. Liberty close the bottle of Tylenol plus mutil-symptom cold and put the bottle back into the medicine cabinet. Liberty then pick up the medicine dose cup with the cold medicine in the cup and then walks out of the bathroom and to Katie Bell's bedroom. Katie Bell looks up from her laptop, then at the bedroom door when Liberty walks into her bedroom. Katie Bell sees that Liberty has brought her some cold medicine.

"JT told me to give you some Children Tylenol plus mutil-symptom cold."

"Ah-choo, ok."

Katie Bell takes the medicine dose cup from Liberty and then takes the cold medicine. Katie Bell then hands the medicine dose cup back to Liberty, she goes back to playing the game, but stops because starts coughing. She grabs a tissue from the box set on her bed and then starts coughing up mucus into the tissue. At the same time Liberty walks out of Katie Bell's bedroom and goes into the bathroom. A minute later Liberty walks into JT bedroom with the cool washcloth in her left hand a empty used medicine dose cup in her right hand. She set the used medicine dose cup on JT nightstand and then takes a sat on the edge of JT bed. She then wipes JT face off with the cool washcloth and then wipes his arms off. Liberty then folds the washcloth and sets the washcloth onto JT forehead. JT who had his eyes closed, opens his eyes up and looks at his girlfriend. JT then gives Liberty a small smile and close his eyes again.

"Thanks, coughing (into left hand),"

"You are welcome JT, try and get some rest."

"I will try and will you close my bedroom door on your way out?"

"Sure JT."

Liberty stand up and grabs the used medicine dose cup off JT nightstand. Liberty walks out of JT bedroom and close the door behind her. Liberty heads downstairs and walks into the kitchen. She walks over to the kitchen sink and puts the used medicine dose cup into the sink. Liberty's make herself a peanut and strawberry jelly sandwich and gets a snack-size back of mesquite barbecue chips out of the bread drawer. Liberty take the plate that has her sandwich on it and the bag of chips over to the kitchen table. Liberty set the plate and chips onto the table, which is up against the right wall (if you just come into the kitchen, stove is on the left across from the table). Liberty walks over to the refrigerator and opens the door (which is on the wall across from the entryways to the kitchen and the back door is on the right side of the refrigerator and across from the basement staircase and the second floor staircase). Liberty grabs a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and then close the door of the refrigerator. She walks over to the table and takes a sat in the chair that on the right (if looking toward the staircases and front door and refrigerator is behind you). Liberty's pick up her sandwich and takes a bite. She set the sandwich down and picks up the bag of chips. Liberty opens the chip bag and then takes a chip out of the bag. When Liberty finish eating, she cleans up the kitchen. Then she walks into the entry hall and walks over to the staircase that leads to the second. Liberty then walks upstairs and walks up to Katie Bell's bedroom door. Liberty sees Katie Bell shutting her laptop and yawing into her right hand. Liberty walks into Katie Bell room and over to her bed.

"How are you feeling Katie Bell?"

"Sniffling, a little better now that the cold medicine has started to kick in. I going to lie down and go to sleep, because the medicine is making me sleepy Liberty."

"Ok, do you want me to close your bedroom door on my way out?"

"Ahem yes and Liberty does it sound like I'm lose my voice?"

"Yes it sound like you are lose your voice Katie Bell."

"Sniffling that what I thought, coughing (into right hand)."

"Get some rest Katie Bell."

"I'm going to try."

Liberty walks at of Katie Bell bedroom and then walks over to JT bedroom door. Liberty open JT bedroom door a little and sees that he is sleep, so she close the door. Liberty then heads downstairs and goes into the living room. She walks over to the couch and picks her cellphone up from the coffee table. She then set down on the couch, as she is checking the time on her cellphone. Liberty sees that is 7:15 p.m. and knows that Mrs. Yorke should be getting home soon, because it is not her night to close the bridal shop she works at. Liberty's pick up her math textbook and notebook and finish her last math question. She then tears the papers her math homework on out off the note books and then take the travel size stapler out of the front pocket of her backpack. Liberty staplers her math homework pages together and then puts them into her math folder that is laying open on the coffee table. She puts her math textbook, notebook and folder into her backpack and is just about to get her biology textbook out when Mrs. Yorke walks through the front door. Mrs. Yorke takes her coat off and hangs the coat on the coat hooks that are on the right wall (if you just come through the front door). After hanging her coat up Mrs. Yorke walk into the living expect to see JT sitting on the couch watching tv, but finds Liberty putting a travel size stapler and a pen into the front pocket of her backpack.

"Liberty it is nice to see you, but why are you here JT watching Kate Bell after school, not you?"

"JT is upstairs in his bed and he is asleep, because he caught the stomach flu and head cold from Katie Bell and he also has a fever of 40.5 C (104.9 F). He asks me to come over and keep an eye on Kate Bell until you get home from work."

"Thanks for helping JT out, Liberty and how Katie Bell doing?"

"When she came home for school and was coughing and sneezes, she went upstairs to take a bathroom break and when she came downstair, she took her temperature and her fever was two degrees higher then it was when she left for school this morning. But she got right to work on writing her spelling words five times each. Half way through her spelling words Katie Bell asks me to get her two pieces of toasts with strawberry jelly. I made her the toasts and after she ate the toast, she finishes writing her spelling words five times each. She then started working on her math worksheet, but she only finished one and half of the work sheet."

"Why did she only get one and half of her math worksheet done Liberty?"

"Because by the time she got the second one half way finish, Katie Bell had start sneezes a lot, plus her cough had become really bad and she was coughing up mucus. She ask to take a break to change into her nightshirt and pajamas pants and to use the bathroom. I tell she could take a break and when she came back downstairs Katie Bell took her temperature a second time and her fever had gone up to 39.3 C (102.8 F), so I told her to stop working on her school work and I had Katie Bell go upstairs to her bedroom and rest. Then I want and check on JT and let him know what was going on with Katie Bell and he told me to give her some Children Tylenol plus mutil-symptom cold, which I did. The last time I check on Katie Bell, she told me she was getting sleep and was going to lie down and get some sleep, because the cold medicine was making her sleepy."

"Ok, you did the right thing Liberty and thanks again for taking care of both my children. I know that I should have kept both Katie Bell and JT home from school today. And I should have not let Katie Bell talk me out of taking to the doctor yesterday, if Katie Bell is still sick in the morning I am taking her to see the doctor. If you want to go home you can Liberty, I can take care of JT and Katie Bell now that I am home."

"OK, I will call my mom to come pick me up."

Mrs. Yorke goes upstairs to check on her son and daughter. At the same time Liberty picks her cellphone up and dials her mothers' cellphone number, then puts her cellphone up to her right ear. On the fourth ring Mrs. Van Zandt's answers her cellphone.

"Mrs. Van Zandt, how can I help you?"

"Mom, it is Liberty."

"Hi Liberty, is Mrs. Yorke home yet?"

"Mrs. Yorke get home a few minutes ago, I just get done filling her in about JT being sick and letting her know that Katie Bell get some school work done, before her fever went up and she start coughing up mucus and feeling really bad and was not able to focus on her school work anymore. Mrs. Yorke say that I am free to go, so can you come pick me up?"

"Sure Liberty I will be over there in eight or ten minutes."

"Ok, I will see you then mom, bye."

"Bye, Liberty."

Liberty flips her cellphone close and then puts her cellphone into her purse. Liberty picks up her backpack and purse. She then stands up and walk over to the front door. At the same time Mrs. Yorke comes downstair and see Liberty out. Six minutes later Liberty is sitting in the front seat of her mothers' car and is on her way home. Liberty is thinking to herself that she going to finish her homework and then go to bed, because she is exhausted from taking care of Katie Bell and JT.


	9. Chapter Nine: I can't be getting sick!

Chapter nine: I can't be getting sick!

It is Friday morning and Liberty is laying on her bed (which is in the center of the room. The headboard is against the wall and the bed is across from the bedroom door). She is wide awake from being nausea and she has just getting off the phone from talking to JT. JT told her that he was going to school and he would pick her up for school, like he normal does every weekday. Liberty gets out of bed, then walks out of her bedroom into the hallway and heads downstairs. Liberty walks into the kitchen and over to the kitchen counter, she grabs two oatmeal/raisin bars. Then she walks over to the refrigerator and opens the refrigerator door. She grabs an eight-oz bottle of apple juice from the refrigerator, then she close the refrigerator door and walks out of the kitchen. Liberty heads upstairs and goes into her bedroom, closes the door behind her. She takes a sat on her desk chair (Liberty's desk is up against the left wall if you just walk into the room), then she open up one of the oatmeal/raisin bar. She eats the first oatmeal/raisin bar. She throws the wrapper into the trash can that by her desk. She then open up her desk drawer and takes out the bottle of prenatal vitamins from the drawer. Liberty opens up the bottle of vitamins and pour one into her left hand. She puts the vitamin into her mouth and open up the apple juice. She then takes a drink of apple juice and swallow the vitamin and juice. Liberty open up the second oatmeal/raisin bar and eat the bar, she then finish drinking the apple juice. After she threw the wrapper and empty eight oz apple juice bottle into the trash can, Liberty's stand up and walks over to her bed, holding her stomach. Liberty takes a sat on her bed and then lays down. She stares up at the ceiling for a few seconds and then closes her eyes, trying to fight off the nausea. She has kind of getting use to feeling nauseous, seeing that she has been nauseous every morning since she was six weeks into her pregnancy, but today the nauseous ten times worse and she cannot push the feeling that she going to be sick out of her mind, she starts gagging and jumps out of bed. She then runs over to her bedroom door and opens the door up. She runs out of her bedroom and into the hallway, when Liberty reaches the bathroom she finds the bathroom door close and hears the shower running. Liberty start knocking on the close bathroom door with both hands.

"Danny's I need the bathroom!"

"I am taking a shower and I will be out in an hour Liberty."

"I need the bathroom right now Danny!"

"Tough luck you have to wait your turn to use the bathroom."

"I gagging, really need to use the bathroom now!"

"If you keep bugging me, it will take me long."

"Your Dad and I are leave now and both of you need to stop fighting. Liberty you can use our bathroom if you can't wait for Danny to finish."

"Thank you mom gagging."

Mr. and Mrs. Van Zandt walk out the front door. At the same time Liberty runs into her mom and dads' bedroom and then she runs into the connected bathroom, closes the bathroom door behind her. Liberty runs past the shower on her left (if you just come through the bathroom door) and sinks on her right. Liberty then runs over to the toilet (that on the right the bathtub on the left across from the toilet). Liberty drops to her knee in front of the toilet and she starts throwing up into the toilet. When she stops throwing up, she looks up at the clock that is hanging above the toilet on the wall and sees that she only has five minutes left to get ready for school. Liberty flushes the toilet, but does not move away from the toilet right away, because she feels like she going to be sick again and when she has not thrown up after a whole minute of waiting by the toilet she stands up. She then walks out of the bathroom and walks into her mom and dads' bedroom. She walks out of her mom and dads' bedroom, then she walks down the hallway and then goes into her bedroom. She closes her bedroom door and walk over to her closet, hoping that she can finish getting ready for school without throwing up. She grabs an orange t-shirt, blue zips up hoodie and a pair of dark blue jeans from her closet. She close the closet door and then changes out of her pajamas and then she puts her t-shirt, jean and zip hoodie on. Liberty walks out of her bedroom and walks over to the bathroom door and is glad to see Danny has finished in the bathroom. Liberty walks into the bathroom that she shares with her brother. She grabs her toothbrush and toothpaste and then turn on the sink. She gets her toothbrush wet and then puts her toothpaste onto her toothbrush, she then brushes her tooth. When she finishes brush her tooth, she put her toothpaste and toothbrush away. Liberty's pick up her hair brush and combs her hair, she then puts her hair into a ponytail. Liberty walks out of the bathroom holding her stomach with both hand and is thinking to herself I made it through getting ready for school without getting sick, now if I can make it to school without getting sick to my stomach. Liberty walks into her bedroom and over to her desk. She takes a sat in her desk chair and lay her head down, because she feeling nausea again. Once the nauseous passes, she stands up and grabs her purse off the back of her desk chair. Liberty then walks over to the end of her desk and grab her backpack off the floor. She walks out of her bedroom and head downstairs holding her stomach. Liberty opens the front door and walks outside. She then close the front door and locks the door. Liberty turn around to face the front yard and find JT car park in the driveway and he is waiting for her. Liberty walks over to JT car and opens the back door on the passenger side, she puts her backpack on the backseat and then close the back door. She open up the passenger door and notice that JT is wearing black jean, black sweatshirt and a navy blue polo t-shirt that is longer then the sweatshirt and is stick out the bottom of the sweatshirt. But Liberty also notice that JT look flush and tired. Liberty gets into JT car and closes the car door, JT locks the car doors. Then JT leans over and kiss Liberty on her left cheek and Liberty kiss JT back on his right cheek. Liberty then puts her seatbelt on and at the same time JT pulls out of the driveway. Liberty's is resting her head on the car window, trying to fight the nausea that start back up once the car starting moving.

"How are you feeling today JT?"

"Sniffling I am tired and weak, coughing (into left hand). I also still have a sore throat, a cough and I have a stuffed up and a running nose. Ah-choo, but I have keep jell-o and water down since last night and my fever is down to 38.4 C (101.2 F) and I have not had diarrhea for twelve hours now Ah-choo."

"Bless you and that is good JT, but maybe you should have stay home another day seeing that you still have a fever!"

"I miss two and half day of school already Lib and Ah-choo I am now behind on all my class. I could not stay home any longer, I need to get out of the house."

"Can you stop the car for a minute JT I need to, gagging, please stop?"

Liberty puts her hands over her mouth as JT pulls the car over to the side of the road. He then puts his car into the park position and then Liberty open up her door. Liberty gets out of the car, leaving the car door open. She walks a few steps away from JT car and starts throw up onto the grass. When Liberty stop throwing up, she walks back over to her boyfriend car and gets into the car. Liberty puts her seatbelt back on and JT pulls onto the road. At the same time Liberty lay her seat down and close her eyes. Liberty then warps her arms around her stomach. Neither JT or Liberty talks the rest of the drive to school. Fourteen and half minutes later JT pulls into the school parking lot and pulls his car into the three parking space, in the first row of student parking. JT then puts his car into the park position and turns the car off. JT takes his keys out of the car ignition and then looks over at Liberty, JT can tell that his girlfriend is not feeling good.

"Liberty's are you going to make it through the school today or do you want me to take you home?"

"No, I am fine now and I need to save my excuse absent for when the baby comes in March, beside it is just morning sickness."

Liberty open up the passenger door and then gets out of JT car and close the passenger door. She then opens up the back door of JT car and grabs her backpack off the back seat. At the same time JT is getting out of the car, he close the driver door. Then he opens the back door on the driver side and grabs his backpack. JT and Liberty shut the back doors at the same time. JT locks his car and then JT and Liberty start walking towards the school.

"I have to use the restroom, so I will meet you in Mrs. Kawn classroom JT."

"I will walk with you, then I will wait outside the restroom door and hold you backpack Liberty."

"Ok."

JT and Liberty have reaches the steps of the school. The two of them walk up the steps and JT opens the door of the school and let Liberty walks into the school first. He the walks into the school, close the door behind him. Liberty and JT then walk to the girls locker room (which is where the close girls' restroom at). Liberty hand her backpack to JT and then opens the locker room door. She walks into the locker room and then walks to the section of locker room where the restroom is at. Liberty looks around to make sure no one else is in the locker room or the rest room section. She then goes into the second stalls and closes the door. Liberty then starts throwing up into the toilet, for the third time since getting up. When she stops throwing up, she opens the stall door and walks over to the sink. Liberty turns the water on and rinses her mouth out with some water. Liberty then walk out of the locker room and taker her backpack from JT, right as the first bell rings, which mean they have to head to first-hour. JT and Liberty walk to Mrs. Kwan classroom, once in the classroom JT takes a sat in the second seat in the back row and Liberty take a sat in the first seat in the back row. JT looks at Liberty and see that she look green and he has never see his girlfriend look this green, not from morning sickness. But he has seen Liberty's this green twice before when she had stomach bugs. JT then reaches into his jean pocket and pulls a cough drop out of his pocket. JT takes the wrapper of the cough drop and puts the cough drop into his mouth.

"JT the smell of the cough drop is making me nausea."

"Do you want me to throw the cough drop out, coughing (into left hand)?"

"No, I will be fine."

"Liberty's have you looked into a mirror, because you are looking really green?"

Liberty grabs her purse and open up her purse. She then gets her travel mirror out of her purse and look into the mirror. Liberty sees that she does look green, she set the mirror onto the table and then looks at JT.

"I do look green."

"Yes you do Liberty."

"JT will you hold the travel mirror up for me?"

"Sure Liberty."

Liberty get her cover up and powder out of her purse and JT pick up the travel mirror and hold it up for his girlfriend. Liberty puts some cover up on and then she puts some powder onto her face. She puts the cover up and powder into her purse. Then takes the travel mirror for JT and puts the mirror back into her purse. Liberty leans back in her chair and puts her hands on her stomach. At the same time JT takes a good look at his girlfriend.

"That looks better, Liberty."

"Thanks for let me know that I was looking green."

"No problem, but Liberty I think that you might be coming down the stomach flu and maybe the head cold, because you were around Katie Bell and me when the two of us were the most contagious."

"I am not coming down the stomach flu or the head cold JT."

"Ok, but that what I say Ah-choo too, Lib."

"Bless you."

"Thanks Lib."

JT pulls a travel pack of tissue out of the front pocket of his backpack. JT then open the pack of tissues, he pulls a tissues out of the travel pack and blows his nose. The bell for first hour to start rings and Mrs. Kwan start passes out copies of the Hobbit, which is the first book the English class is going to be reading. Mrs. Kwan has only made it through passes out copy of the Hobbit to the first row, when Liberty's raise her hand.

"What do you need Liberty?"

'I need to use the restroom."

"Can you wait until I have passes out the copies of the Hobbit, the assignment sheets handout of due dates and I have talk about the book and the assignments?"

"No."

"Fine, you can go."

"Thanks."

Liberty stands up and walks out of the classroom, then runs to the restroom. Because she feels like she going to be sick to her stomach at any second. She puts her hands over her mouth as she runs into the restroom and knows that she is never going to make it into a restroom stall, she runs up to the trash can and leans over the trash can. Liberty takes her hands off her mouth and starts throwing up into the trash can for the fourth time since she got up. Liberty walks back into Mrs. Kwan classroom four minutes later and takes a sat in the first chair, in the back row. Liberty sees a copy of the Hobbit, a pile of assignment sheets and a handout of due dates for the assignments, along with day they read chapters in class or dates that a chapter needs to be read by on the table in front of her. Liberty start looking at the handout with the due date and at the same time JT looks over at her. Liberty sees that the class assignment is for each student to read the first chapter of the book quietly to them self and for homework answers the question on chapter one. Liberty picks up her copy of the Hobbit and opens the book to chapter one. But Liberty only made it through reading three pages of chapter one, when she raises her right hand into the air.

"What do you need Liberty?"

"I need to use the restroom again, Mrs. Kwan."

"You just come back from the restroom Liberty, can you hold it?"

"No, I really have to pee, sorry."

"You can go, then."

Liberty stands up and walks out of the class and she is happy that this time she only has to use the restroom and is not feeling sick to her stomach. When Liberty walks back into Mrs. Kwan classroom, she see JT blowing his nose into a tissues and she also notice that his eyes have start watery. Liberty sat down next to JT, she then opens her notebook up and write how are you feeling JT? She push the note book over to JT and he writes I feel all right Lib, how are you feeling? JT push the notebook back to Liberty and she write back I am start to feel better. She push the notebook back to JT, who read what Liberty wrote as he coughing into his left hand. At the same time Mrs. Kwan walks up to JT and Liberty.

"JT and Liberty stop pass notes to each other and start reading the Hobbit!"

"(JT and Liberty) Yes Mrs. Kwan."

JT and Liberty pick up their copy of the Hobbit and begin reading where they left off at. When only five minutes of class left, Liberty raises her hand into the air for the third time. Mrs. Kwan who was talking with Spinner stops talking and looks over at Liberty.

"What do you need Liberty?"

"I need to use the restroom again."

'There only five minutes left of class can you want to the bell rings?"

"No, I really have to go to the bathroom."

"You can go, but do not take to long."

"Thanks."

Liberty stands up from the chair she is sat in and then she walks out of the classroom. She walks down the hallway towards the girl's restroom and she is happy that she just has to use the restroom for a second time, but at the same time she has started to feel nausea again. Two minutes later Liberty out of the restroom from using the potty. She starts walking towards the classroom, but stop walking and turns around. She then walks back into the restroom, because it feels like she going to get sick to her stomach for a fifth time, she walks into the first stall and close the door. Liberty kneels in front of the toilet for a few moments, but nothing happens. She stands up, then opens up the stall door. She walks over to the restroom door and walks out of the restroom. Liberty walks back into the classroom as the bell for first-hour to end rings.

"Ahem, Liberty's are you all right, because you used the restroom Ah-choo three time during first-hour?"

"Yeah, JT I am fine."

Liberty puts the handouts into her English folder and then close the folder. She puts her English textbook, notebooks, creative writing journal and folder into her backpack. After Liberty grab her backpack and purse, JT and Liberty walks out of the classroom and head to the media Immersion lab. When they get to the M.I. lab JT and Liberty take a sat in they normal seats. JT unzips the front pocket of his backpack and gets two travel pack of tissue out and set the packs of tissue onto the computer desk. He open up one of the pack and pulls a tissue out. He then starts to blows his nose. At the same time Liberty has lean back in her seat and has also wrap her arms around her stomach, she has also close her eyes. The bell for class to start ringing and Mr. Simpson walks into the Media Immersion lab. Mr. Simpson walk over to the front of his desk and taps on his desk to get everyone to stop talking.

"We are going to start today class with a pop quiz and everyone has to take the quiz.

Mr. Simpson turns on everyone computer screens and all the students start taking the quiz, after JT answer the first two questions of the pop quiz, he stop taking the quiz and blow his nose into a tissue several. At the same time Liberty is trying to take the quiz, but cannot focus on the quiz because her stomach is bothering her too much. She raises her hand into the air and Mr. Simpson walks over to her and kneels down next to liberty.

"What do you need?"

"I really need to use the restroom, Mr. Simpson."

"You have to wait till everyone finish taking the quiz."

"I can't, gagging."

Liberty puts her hands over her mouth and stands up. She then starts running towards the door, but when she reaches the door she know she will never make it to the restroom, because she can taste the vomit in her mouth. She runs over to the trash can by Mr. Simpson desk, taking her hand off her mouth and then start throwing up into the trash can. When she stops throwing up, Liberty sees that the whole class is looking at her. She walks back over to her seat with her arms wrap around her stomach. When she reaches her seat, she takes a sat and Mr. Simpson kneel beside Liberty again.

"If you are sick, you should have stay home Liberty. I am going to write you a pass to see the school nurse."

"I do not need to see the nurse, because I am not sick. I am pregnant and have morning sickness is all."

"Ok, then get back to taking the pop quiz Liberty."

"Yes Mr. Simpson."

Liberty goes back to taking the pop quiz, despite feeling like she going to throw up again. When she finishes taking the quiz, she locks at the clock on the computer screen and see there is still thirty-five minutes of class left. Five minutes later everyone has finish the quiz and Mr. Simpson is walking around the room handing out a worksheet that talks about the project the class is starting the last half hour of class. Mr. Simpson stop walking when he reaches JT and Liberty. Mr. Simpson heads Liberty and JT the hand out. JT takes the hand out from Mr. Simpson and then turn his head and start coughing into his left hand. Mr. Simpson looks at JT and Liberty and he can tell that neither one of them are feeling good and JT also does not sound good.

"JT are you sure you up to being in school today? Because you look flush and that cough does not sound good at all."

"Sniffling, I am fine, Mr. Simpson."

"JT do you still have a fever?"

"Ah-choo, yes."

"You really should go home then."

"I just could not stay home any longer, Mr. Simpson. I really do feel better and I am up to being in school."

"Ok I will let you stay, but if you start feeling bad go see the school nurse and get a pass to go home."

"Ok, Mr. Simpson."

"I think you should go see the nurse JT and go home."

'I do not need to see the nurse or go home, Liberty I Ah-choo am fine."

"Whatever, JT."

"Liberty as your teacher I think that you should go see the school nurse, because you look pale and it also looks like you do not want to be at school and that not like you Liberty!"

"No, Mr. Simpson I am fine and do not need to sees the nurse. I really do just have morning sickness."

"Ok, but If you change your mind let me know."

"I won't."

Mr. Simpson goes back to pass out the hand out to the class and at the same time JT start blowing his nose into a tissue. Liberty leans back in her seat and closes her eyes. At the same time JT looks over at his girlfriend and notice that Mr. Simpson is right, Liberty's does look pale.

"How do you think you did on the pop quiz Lib?"

"I know that I fail that pop quiz. How do you think you did on the pop quiz JT?

"I think that Ah-choo fail the pop quiz too. Do you want to work with me on the project Lib? "

"Sure."

JT pulls another tissue out of the travel pack of tissue and blows his nose several time. Then Liberty and JT start brainstorm on what they want do for they project. When second hour end Liberty and JT walk to their Locker, so the two of them can get they Math textbooks, workbooks and notebooks out of they lockers. JT and Liberty have just put they math textbooks, workbooks and notebooks into they backpack and at the sometime Danny walks up to his sister and JT.

"Sis when you told me you had to really use the bathroom this morning you really meant it, gosh you were in mom and dads' bathroom forever this morning. And by the way I call mom and told her that you were getting sick to your stomach till five minute before JT get to the house to pick you up and you want to school despite being as sick as a dog.

"That whom you were talking to on the phone, as I was leaving the house and If I come to school sick it's my business and not yours business Danny!"

"Mom told me that when I saw you at school, I was to tell you to go home and go to bed."

"I do not need to go home I am fine now."

"Yeah right Liberty, someone as sick as you were this morning does not get well that fast!"

"Whatever Danny, you need to go to class and JT and I also needs to go to class."

"Fine."

Danny walks away from his sister and JT and Liberty heads to his next class. Liberty and JT then start walking towards the classroom they math class is in. JT wrap his left arm around Liberty waist and the puts his head on her shoulder.

"Thanks for driver my car to my house, Wednesday after school get out Lib."

"No big deal, someone had to drive it back to your place, you were too sick to driver home on Tuesday and Mrs. Hatzilakos told me Wednesday morning that your car could not be park over night in the school parking lot again. And since I had your extra key in my purse I drive you car home for you."

"Sniffling, I am glad that I give you the extra car key to keep in your purse, for emergency use."

JT and Liberty walk into Mr. Armstrong math class, right before the bell for class to start ring. Liberty and JT walks to the back of the classroom. Liberty takes a sat in the last seat of the first row (line of seat next to door) and JT takes a sat in the last seat of the second row (next to the row Liberty sat in). JT and Liberty then see Mr. Armstrong left a note on the chalkboard which say, class I want you to work individual on pages seven, eight, nine and ten of the eleventh grade mathematic workbook, because I am going to be out of the classroom and in the office attend a student IEP meeting (individual education plan). JT and Liberty put they heads down on they desk and fall asleep. JT and Liberty do not wake up to the bell for class to end rings. JT and Liberty pick up they backpack and Liberty also grabs her purse, then the two of them catch up to Emma, Manny and Toby and walk to the lunch room together. When they walk into the lunch room, all five of them walk over to their normal lunch table and put they backpack and purse down. Manny and Emma take a sat at the table and then the two of them get lunch bags out of their backpacks. Liberty takes a sat across from Manny and looks up at JT.

"Lib, what do you want to eat for lunch today?"

"Just buy me some Jell-o and a bottle of water."

"Ok Lib."

Toby and JT head up to the lunch line and are the first in line. Tony puts a cheeseburger, french fries and can of Mt. Dew onto his tray. At the same time JT puts two bowls of gape jell-o onto his tray and two bottles of water. Toby pays the lunch lady for his meal and then JT pays the lunch lady for his and Liberty meals. Then JT and Toby walk over to the lunch table they sat out. Once at the table Toby take a sat next to Emma and JT takes a sat next to Liberty. Liberty takes a bowl of jell-o and a bottle of water off the tray and set the bowl and bottle of water in front of her. She then takes one of the spoons off of the tray. Liberty and JT have just put a spoonful of jell-o into they mouths, at the same time Danny walk up to the lunch table his sister is sitting at.

"You were suppose to go home for school sick Liberty!"

"Like I say after second hour Danny, I do not need to go home sick because I am not sick. Now leave me alone!"

"Yes you are Liberty, you are also grumpy today!"

"AH-choo leave Liberty alone Danny!"

"Stay out of this JT!"

"Leave Danny?"

"Fine sis!"

Danny walks away from his sister and join his friends at they lunch table. At the same time JT has stop eating and is blowing his nose again, JT and Liberty lay they heads down on the lunch table after they finish ate they jell-o and close they eyes. Emma, Manny and Toby let JT and Liberty rest and Manny, Emma and Toby talk quietly to each other to the bell for fourth hour to end start ringing. Toby puts Liberty and JT trash onto his tray and set JT empty tray under his tray then Toby walks over to the trash can and throws the trash out. He walks back over to the lunch table and grabs his backpack. Then Emma, Manny, Liberty, Toby and JT head to Biology and when the bell for fifth hour to start rings Mr. Bince passes out the biology test. Once everyone has a copy of the test Mr. Bince takes a sat at his desk and the students start taking the test. JT answer the first question and then start coughing into his left hand. At the same time Liberty is taking her test, but is having a hard time fucus on the test because the jell-o is not set well in her stomach. When Liberty finishes her test, she takes the test up to the teachers' desk and hands the test in.

"Mr. Bince can I use the restroom?"

"Sure Liberty, just keep it down when you leave the classroom and when you come back into the classroom."

"I will."

Liberty walks over to the classroom door and quietly opens the classroom door. Liberty the walk out of the classroom and into the hallway. When Liberty walks back into the biology class ten minutes later, JT gives her a worry look and Liberty just takes a sat at her desk, the lays her head onto the desk. At the same time JT starts sneezes into a tissue, when he stops sneezes he stand up and takes his finish test up to the teacher and get the homework assignments that he missed the past three days of school (since he missed biology on Tuesday). JT has just sat back down the bell for class to end rings. Liberty and JT stand up at the same time and grab they backpack. They walk to the lockers and get their gym bags and then walks to the boys and girl's locker rooms to get changes for gym class. After they finish changing into they gym cloths JT and Liberty walk into the gym and take a sat in the stand with the rest of the class and wait for Mr. Armstrong, who walks into the gym right as the bell rings.

"Class you are going to be running outside and then playing soccer, so stand up and head outside."

The whole class stands up and walks out of the gym. As they walk outside JT is blowing his nose into a tissues. After JT stop blowing his nose he catching up to Liberty who has already start running and at the same time it starts snowing. Liberty and JT have not been run long when JT start coughing into his left hand. JT force himself to keep running through the coughing fit. He only stop running when he sees that Liberty has stop running and is throwing up in a trash can. JT walks over to his girlfriend coughing into a tissue. When Liberty stop throw up, she notice JT is standing next to her and the rest of the gym class is head over to the soccer field. JT puts his right arm around Liberty waist and they walk over to the soccer field together, but do not join they class on the field, the two of them walk over to the stands and take a sat on the fourth bench of the stands. JT looks at Liberty who is rubber her arms with her hands and he know that she is cold and can also tell she does not feel good. But before he can say anything he starts coughing into his left hand and as soon as he stops coughing he starts sneezes, he pull a tissue out of his left gym short and hold the tissue over his nose. When he stop sneezes, he blows his nose and then put the used tissue into the right pocket of his gym short. He then notices that Liberty is rubber her legs, at the same time she stop rubber her leg and lays her head on JT right shoulder and closes her eyes. When gym closes end Liberty and JT head into the school with the rest of they class and go into the girls and boys locker room. After she changes into the clothing she wear to school Liberty walk out of the girls locker room and meets JT in the hallway.

"Liberty's are you ready for the test in world history?"

"No, are you ready for the test JT?"

"Ah-choo, no. But we could skip class?"

"No."

"Yeah you are Ah-choo let go to class."

JT and Liberty head to world history and when they walk into the classroom Mr. Perino hand JT and Liberty a copy of the history test. Liberty and JT walk over to the first and second row and Liberty takes a sat in the second seat in the second row and JT takes a sat in the second seat in the first row. Liberty gets right to work on the test. But JT does not get work on the test right away, because he is in a middle of a sneeze fit. When he stop sneeze JT begin taking his history test. It takes the whole class time for JT and Liberty to get through they history test. When the bell for school to get out rings JT and Liberty grab they backpacks as they stand up and then hand Mr. Perino they tests as they walk out off the classroom. JT wraps his right arm around Liberty waist as they are walking towards the doors of the school.

"Lib, tell me the truth how are you feeling?"

"Awful my stomach been upset all day and I am ache all over. I also have a headache and I am cold too."

"I am going to take you home Liberty."

"I need to stop by the mall to let Meeri know that I am not going to be able to work my shift today and after that you can take me home."

"Ah-choo, ok Lib."

JT and Liberty walk out the doors of the school and walk over to JT car in the school packing lot. JT takes Liberty backpack as they reaches his car. JT then opens the back door on the passenger side of the car and puts Liberty and his backpack on the back seat. He close the back door and then open the passengers' door for Liberty. Liberty gets into the car and then JT close the passenger door. He walks over to the driver side of the car and open the driver side door and gets into his car. JT looks over at liberty after he has start the car and he see that she has lay the passenger seat down and has her eyes closed. JT looks through his review mirror and check to make sure no car are back out or are behind him and it is clear. JT backs out of the parking space and drives to the exit of the school. A minute later JT is driving towards the mall. On the ride to the mall neither JT or Liberty talk, which is ok with JT because he has start to lose his voice and his throat is very sore. Eleven minutes later JT pulls his car into the mall parking lot. He backs his car into the sixth parking space in the second row and turns the car off. JT then looks over at Liberty and tap her on the left shoulder, she opens her eyes and looks at JT.

"(Voice sound hoarse) ahem Liberty we are Ah-choo at the mall."

"Ok, are you coming into the mall with me?"

"Coughing. No I am going to stay in the car and wait for you. If you Ah-choo cannot get off of work call my cellphone and let me know."

"Ok."

Liberty opens up the car door and gets out of JT car rubber her forehead with her left hand. As she close the car door, she see JT blowing his nose and she can tell that it has been a long day for JT. She also can tell that JT is tired and feel awful himself. Then she notice she left her purse in JT car, she reopen the car door and lean into the car.

"JT I can take the bus home if you want to go home?"

"Sniffling no, I can wait for you, Lib."

"Ok, I will not take to long."

"Take your Ah-choo time."

Liberty grabs her purse off the floor of the passenger side of the car and then close the car door. She walks away from JT with her arms wrapped around her stomach and walks slowly up to the doors of the mall. Once she is inside the mall Liberty walks over to the movie theater concession counter. When Liberty gets near the concession counter, she sees Meeri is behind the counter getting a customer a pop. Liberty walks up to the counter, still holding her stomach. Meeri looks at Liberty and sees that she is holding her stomach and is pale.

"Liberty, you are pale and holding your stomach. Are you feeling all right?"

"No Meeri, I think that I am coming down with the stomach flu, Is there anyway I can get today off."

"Sure you can take today off. I will call Alex in to cover you shift, she is always looking for extra hours. Go home and take it easy and if you still feel bad in a few days go to the doctor, because you have also needed to think about the health of your unborn baby health too."

"Thanks and I will Meeri."

Liberty walks away from the movie theater and start walking toward the main doors of the mall. But before she leaves the mall, she goes to the lady's restroom and takes a restroom break. Two minutes later she is walking out to JT car. She walks up to JT car and open up the car door. She gets into the car and after she close the car door Liberty puts her seat belt on, at the same time JT starts his car. JT pulls out of the parking space and drives to the exit of the mall. JT stop for a red light at the exit of the mall. When the light turns green JT pulls onto the road and drives to Liberty home. JT pulls into the Van Zandt driveway ten minutes later. He then puts his car into the park position,

"Thanks for the ride to the mall and the ride home JT."

"You are welcome, feel better."

"You too, go home and get some rest JT."

"AH-choo I can't I have to tape an episode of the preschool program, before coughing I can go home tonight."

"But you are sick JT, just call your boss and tell him or her that you are too sick to do the tape today."

"I try when you were talking to your boss and my boss say Ah-choo I had to come into working seeing that I am now being pay me to do the tv show. I will just take some more cold medicine, see that I am over due for my next dose and tough it out, like I have been doing all day, coughing (into left hand)"

"It is your choice and I love you JT."

"Love you too Liberty."

Liberty open the car door, then gets out of the car. She grabs her purse and then close the passenger door. She opens up the back door and grabs her backpack off the back seat. She close the door and then start walking towards the front door and at the same time waves bye to JT. JT wave bye to Liberty and then start blowing his nose into a tissue. Once Liberty inside the house JT looks in his review mirror and sees that the road is clear, so he backs out of the driveway and drives to the tv studio to shoot an episode of the preschooler tv show he on and he is wishing that he could just go home and go to bed. Meanwhile, inside the Van Zandt house, Liberty has gone into the living room and lays down on the couch. She has just turn the tv on, she then changes the channel to the history channel and starts watching the special that her history teachers told the class about during Thursday class. At the same time she hears the front door open and then her mom walks into the living room carrying a bag of takeout food.

"Danny Call me after lunch-hour and he told me that you would not come home from school deposit being really sick?"

"I did not need to come home, I felt fine enough to be at school. I did not start feel bad till the end of seven hour, so JT drive me home after taking me to the mall, so I could let Meeri know that I could not come into work. Mom what is that smell?"

"Nacho for you, Danny said you would not come home from school and you were eaten Jell-o for lunch and I want you to eat some real food tonight, so I pick up nacho for you eat."

"I'm not hunger mom!"

"I am not taking, no for an answer you are going to eat the nacho Liberty."

"Fine."

Liberty sat up and then she takes the bag the nacho are in from her mom. Liberty set the bag on the coffee table and take the container the nacho are in out of the bag. Liberty opens the container and then she eats the nacho in front of her mom. When she finishes the nacho, Mrs. Van Zandt takes the empty container and empty bag into the kitchen to throw away. At the same time Liberty lays back down on the couch and is thinking to herself, I hope I will be able to keep the nacho down. A minute later Danny walks into the house and then he walks into the kitchen and Liberty can hear her mom and brother talking.

"Did Liberty eat the nacho for you?"

"Yes, Liberty ate the nacho."

Meanwhile, in the living room, Liberty has just turn the tv off. Liberty lies on the couch a moment longer, then sat up. Liberty slowly stands up from the couch and then she walks into the Kitchen. When she walks through the doorway of the kitchen Liberty see Danny eating an apple, which makes Liberty gag. Liberty then rolls her eye at her bother, who just laugh at his older sister.

"Danny that was your idea, how could you do that to me, you know my stomach been really upset all day?"

"But you say you were not sick, Liberty. So eating the nacho should not bother your "stomach!:

Danny throw the apple core into the trash can and then walks out of the Kitchen. Danny then runs upstairs and into the bathroom. At the same time Liberty takes a sat on a kitchen chair and put her head between her knee, to see if it will make the nausea go away, but it does not work. Liberty jumps up and runs upstairs and into the bathroom. Liberty push her bother out of the bathroom and drop onto her knee in front of the toilet and then start throwing up into the toilet. A minute later Mrs. Van Zandt walks up to the bathroom door and look at her daughter, who is throwing up. Two minutes later Liberty stop throwing up and stands up, she walks over to the bathtub and take a sat on the edge of the bathtub, she then looks at her mom. Mrs. Van Zandt walks into the bathroom and over to her daughter. Mrs. Van Zandt put her right hand onto Liberty's forehead. She gives her daughter a worry look then takes her hand off Liberty's forehead. Mrs. Van Zandt walks over to the sink and opens the medicine cabinet and gets the thermometer and probe cover out. She put the probe cover onto the thermometer as she walks back over to her daughter. Liberty look at her mom, who is turning on the digital thermometer.

"Liberty I want to take your temperature to see if you have a fever."

"I don't need you to check to see if I have a fever."

"Yes you do, you were around JT and Katie Bell when they were contagious, so I am going to take your temperature!"

"Fine."

Mrs. Van Zandt hands her daughter the thermometer and Liberty put the thermometer into her mouth. When the thermometer beeps thirty second later, Liberty takes the thermometer out of her mouth and hands the thermometer to her mom. Mrs. Van Zandt looks at the digital display on the thermometer.

"Do I have a fever, Mom?"

"Yes you have a low grade fever of 37.7 degrees Celsius (99.9 degrees Fahrenheit)."

"(Crying) Mom I am having JT baby and I can' t get sick."

"Liberty, you are pregnant?"

"Yes and I am keeping the baby, mom."

"I am going to keep a close eye on you and if you get any sick, I am taking you to see the doctor. Have you seen an obgyn yet?"

"Yes, gagging..."

Liberty's stand up and run back over to the toilet, she kneels down and starts puke into the toilet. When she finishes getting sick to her stomach, Liberty stands up and walks out of the bathroom and then she walks into her bedroom. Once in her bedroom she close the door and then walks over to her bed. She takes a set on her bed, then lays down and she close her eyes. Mrs. Van Zandt's open Liberty bedroom door and walks into her daughters' bedroom. Mrs. Van Zandt then walks over to her daughter bed and take a sat on the edge of the bed.

"Liberty when is the baby due?"

"March 23, 2006 mom and I am not ready to tell dad that I am pregnant and that JT is the father."

"You do not have to tell him yet, you will at some point, but not until you are ready to tell him."

"Thanks mom."

"Beside not be able to keep anything down and a low grade fever, what other symptoms do you have?"

"I have a headache, I am ache all over and my throat is sore. Plus my nose is stuffed up, but I am hoping that is from crying and not because I caught the head cold that Katie Bell and JT both hand."

"I want you to change into your pajamas and then I want you to try and get some sleep. I will check in on you in an hour to see how you are doing."

"Ok, mom and thanks for being so understand."

"That is what a mother is for."

Mrs. Van Zandt stands up and walks out of her daughters' bedroom, closes the door behind her. Liberty sat up in her bed and grab a tissue from the box that is on the nightstand (on the right side of her bed), Liberty then blows her nose several times. Liberty then stands up and throw the used tissue into her bedroom trash can. She walks over to her dresser (which is up against the wall across from her bed and on left-side of the door, if you are facing the door). She opens the second drawer and takes out a pair of black pajama pants and a black nightshirt. Liberty changes into her nightshirt and pajamas pant and then she gets into bed. She pulls the covers up and then cry herself to sleep, thinking I hope I can get some sleep, because it feels like I could throw up any second.


	10. Chapter ten: The show must go on

Chapter Ten: The show must go on!  
JT pulls his car into the parking lot of the tv studio and drives around the parking lot to find a parking space. After looking for a parking space for two minutes, someone pulls out of the second parking space in the third row. JT drives over to the third row and pulls into the second parking space. He put his car into the park position and then he turns the car off. After he taken his key out of the car ignition JT he opens the door. He grabs the box of tissue off the floor of the passenger side of the car and then he gets out off the car, JT hits the lock on his car door. JT close the door of his car and then slowly walks up to the door of the tv studio, coughing into his left hand. Two minutes later JT walk into studio A and he sees a three year boy with brown hair and brown eyes and a four year girl with dark brown hair (that is almost black) and brown eyes running around the studio. JT walk over to the counter he used as a craft table and set the box of tissue onto the counter. He then pulls a cough drop out of his right jean pocket. JT takes the wrapper off the cough drop and then puts the cough drop into his mouth. JT then walks off the set and over to a row of chairs, he then take his sweatshirt off and set the sweatshirt on the back of one of the chair. At the same time the director of the preschool program walks over to JT.

"Sniffling, what I'm I doing with the preschooler today?"

"You are going to be teaching Amy and Ron and the views at home about germs and how to prevent the spread of germs to other people. And for today craft you are going to be making get well cards with the children, that the children can give to someone they know who is not feeling good."

"Ok, that sounds Ah-choo like a good idea."

"Bless you."

"Thanks."

JT walk back over to the set and up to the counter. He then pulls a tissue out of the tissue box and blows his nose. At the same time Ron and Amy walk over to JT. JT throws the tissue into the trash can by the counter and then gets out the construction paper, crayons, stickers. After he has everything set up JT looks over at the camera man and the director and the director hold up a sign that say actions, which means he now on the air.

"Sniffling, hello to everyone watching from home and to my in studio guest Amy and Ron."

"(Amy and Ron) Hi PJ JT, why do you keep sniff?"

"Because I have a head cold."

At the same time JT pulls a tissue out of the tissue box, JT then turns his head away from the kids and start coughing into the tissues. Amy and Ron look at JT and then at the counter. JT look over at the kids and at the same time stops coughing, he throw the used tissue into the trash can, then takes a breath.

"Sorry about that kids, today we are going to talk about how to prevent the spread of germs to other people."

"What are germs PJ JT?"

"Ahem, that is a very good question Amy. Germs are what can make you sick, some germs are good, but most germs are bad and the bad germs are what can make you sick. Germs are spread through the air by cough, sneeze or through your bodily fluids like sweat, saliva and other bodily fluids."

"Then how do you keep from getting sick PJ JT?"

Before he can answer Ron question JT feels like her has to sneezes, so he grabs a tissues out of the boxes on the counter and starts sneezes into the tissues. When he stops sneezes, he grabs another tissue and blows his nose. JT then throws the used tissues into the trash can.

"Ron to answer your question, the best way to keep from getting sick is to limited your contact with someone that is sick and if you touch a surface that someone has cough, sneeze on or other bodily fluids have touch washes your hand using warm water and soup, for a total of fifteen second. You should also wash you hand after using the bathroom, sneeze or coughing into your hands or playing outside or after petting animals. You should wash your hands before eating breakfast, lunch, dinner or snack and before prepare foods. Also, wash your hands after visiting a sick relative or friend, so after today shows you need to make sure you go to the restroom Ron and Amy's and wash your hands. Ron, Amy and everyone at home you should not share drinks, spoons, forks or hand towels with people who have a cold or flu and do not pick up other people use tissues, all of these things can help prevent you from getting sick."

"How can someone that is sick like you PJ JT keep from giving other they germs?"

"Sniffling, that another great question Amy. I can prevent spreading my germs to other people is to cover my mouth when I cough with an elbow or tissue and when I have to sneeze to cover my nose with a tissue and then throw the used tissue into the trash can. Also if you are sick, you should stay home and rest if you are able to, but sometime you can't stay home, so that is when the sick person needs to remember to cover their nose and mouth when their cough or sneezes."

"Like you did when you were coughing and sneezes PJ JT?"

"Yes, Amy and Ron, do you have question for me before we start the craft?"

"(Amy and Ron) No, what the craft today PJ JT?"

"Amy and Rob and everyone at home we are going to be making get well cards, that you can give to someone you know who is not feeling good. Amy, Ron and for everyone watching at home for this craft you will need construction paper in whatever color that you want to use. You will also need crayons and can also use stickers."

Amy grab pink construction paper, JT gets red construction paper and Ron get blue construction paper. JT then show Amy, Ron and everyone at home how to fold the paper in half. Ten minutes later Ron, Amy and JT are putting the craft supply away and then they are wave good bye to they friends watching the show from home. Once the camera man turn the camera off JT walks over to the chair that he lay his sweatshirt on and set his box of tissue on the chair and then grabs his sweatshirt off the chair. After JT puts his sweatshirt on he grabs the box of tissue off of the chair and then walks towards the doors of studio A. Three minutes later JT is driving home, when he gets home JT parks his car behind his mom car on the side of the street (in front of the house). One and half minutes later JT is walking through the front door of the house and Mrs. Yorke walks up to her son. When Mrs. Yorke reaches her son, Mrs. Yorke puts her right hand onto JT forehead.

"JT I think that you fever has gone up, I want you to go upstair and get the thermometer out and take your temperature, then I want you to change into your pajamas. Then I want you to get into bed and pull the covers up. I will bring you dinner to you, so what do you want for dinner?"

"Nothing mom, I am not hunger. I going to head upstairs and to the bathroom to take my temperature and then I am going to call Liberty to see how she is feeling and then I am going to get ready for bed and then I am going to call it a night."

"JT you should eat something before going to bed for the night, so I am going to make you some toast to eat."

"Ok!"

Before his mom can say anything else JT walks upstairs and into the bathroom. Katie Bell walks up to the open bathroom door as JT is taking his temperature. JT walks out of the bathroom with the thermometer in his mouth and goes into his bedroom, close the door behind him. When the thermometer beeps he takes the thermometer out of his mouth and looks at the display to see that his fever has gone up to 39.3 C (102.8 F). JT get changes and then lays down on his bed and falls to sleep before call Liberty or eat dinner. When Mrs. Yorke open up JT door to bring him the toast, she see that he is already asleep and does not have the heart to wake JT, so she close his bedroom door and lets him sleep.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Moving day for Liberty!

Chapter eleven: Moving day for Liberty!  
For the past three and half months JT and Liberty have been going to school, working and looking for a apartment to live in after Liberty tell her father she is pregnant. JT and Liberty has found and have rent an apartment in the building that Alex Nunez and her mom lives in and it is now Saturday and the second week of January 2006. Liberty is now six months and one week into the pregnancy and she has started to show, so she can no longer put off telling her father about being pregnant. Liberty and JT are sitting on the couch, in the Van zandt living room and are waiting for Mrs. Van zandt to come into the living room. Two minutes later Mr. Van Zandt walk into the living room, he looks at JT and Liberty and notice that JT has his left arm around Liberty shoulder. Mr. Van Zandt takes a sat in the chair across from the couch and stare at his daughter and JT.

"My wife told me the two of you have something you need to tell me and I have to keep an open mind."

"I am six month and one week pregnant and JT is Father of your grandson!"

"You are not keeping the baby if you want to stay in my house!"

"I am keeping the baby Daddy. JT and I have got an apartment together, it is in the rough part of town, but that all we could afford. The apartment has two bedrooms and one bathroom and we are still in the Degrassi school district."

"I moved into the apartment last week and Liberty is moving into the apartment today."

"Do your parents know you are throwing you live away?"

"My mom is fine with Liberty and my choice to keep our son and she is also happy that we both get jobs, found a place to live and that we are going to finish school Mr. Van Zandt!"

"Liberty when did you let your mom know about being pageant with JT baby?"

"In September, she told me that she would not tell you and that when I was ready I could let you know Dad!"

"Liberty I want you to get your stuff and get out of my house and do not come back."

With that Mr. Van Zandt stands up and walk out of the living room. JT looks at his girlfriend and sees that she is cry, so he pulls Liberty into a hug. When Liberty has stop cry, JT and Liberty stand up from the couch. Then Liberty walks out of the living room followed by JT and then the two of them walk upstairs. When the two of them walk into Liberty's bedroom, they see Mrs. Van Zandt and Danny have started packing Liberty's stuff. JT start helping Danny packing up Liberty books and computer CD, on other items on her desk and Liberty help her mom folding her clothing and putting the folded clothing into gym bags.

"How did dad take the news Liberty?"

"He told me to get my stuff, then leave the house and do not come back, Danny!"

"Give him time Liberty. When I first found out about you being pregnant with JT baby I was not happy about it either, in fact I start fighting JT in front of the school. But now I am ok with being an uncle and JT being the baby father."

"Thanks Danny, but I do not think dad will come around and be all right with me having JT baby at sixteen years old."

"Your father is in shock is all, you tell him that you are pregnant with JT baby and moving out on the same day. He will come around and come to terms with your having JT baby and about having a grandson, it is going to take time is all. He always had dreams that you would finish high school followed by going to college, then get married and have children after you and your husband both have successful careers."

They stop talking and finish packing up all of Liberty things. After every thing is pack up JT, Danny and Mrs. Van Zandt carry the boxes of books, desk stuff and other items and gym bags of clothing out to JT car, at the same time Liberty carry her backpack and purse out to JT car. After all the boxes and bags are in JT car Liberty hugs her mom and brother and then gets into JT car. Mrs. Van Zandt walks over to JT and puts her hand on to his shoulder.

"JT take care of my daughter and unborn grandson and if you or Liberty need anything call my cellphone. Also call and let me know when Liberty goes into Labor, because I want to meet my grandson when he is born."

"I will Mrs. Van Zandt."

JT get into his car and close the door and a few moments later JT is backing out of the driveway. Danny and Mrs. Van Zandt are waving goodbye to JT and Liberty, who is crying again. By the time JT has pulled his car into the apartment building parking lot, Liberty has stop crying and is wipe the tears off her face with a tissue. A minute later after JT has park his car and turn the car off. Liberty opens the door and get out of the car as JT taken his car key out of the car ignition. Liberty opens the back door on the passenger side of the car and then she grabs her backpack, purse and a gym bag off the back seat. Liberty start walking towards the three story brick apartment building, as JT takes a box out of the trunk of his car. When Liberty reaches the doors to the building, she open the door on the right and put the door stop door down so the door stays open for JT. Liberty then walks into the building and walks down the hall on the right, she then walks up to the first door on the right, which is the apartment right across from Emily and Alex Nunez's apartment (on the left). Liberty is unlocking the apartment door when JT walks up behind her. Liberty opens the apartment door and lets Jt walks into the apartment first, then she follows her boyfriend into the apartment and takes in the light brown walls on the top half and tan wall paper with route sixty-six wallpaper on the bottom half of the walls (wall on the right if just come through the apartment, wall across from the door of the apartment and the wall on the left if you have just come through the apartment door). Liberty then looks around the main area of the apartment and notice on the wall on the right, as you come through the apartment door JT hang a coat hooks on the wall. Liberty then looks at the wall across from the door, which is where the stove is up against the wall in the center, there are light wooden cabinets and tan formica counter tops on both sides of the stove and around the corner onto the next wall. The kitchen sink is on the right side of the stove and below the window and after the counter top that comes around the corner is the refrigerator and the trash can on the left side of the refrigerator. Liberty notices the small kitchen table that can set four in the center of the kitchen area, but there enough space to open the over door and refrigerator door. Liberty then notices that the brown couch separate the living room area from the kitchen/dinning area, she then looks over at the wall across from the stove and sink and sees the tv stand and tv is up against the wall that has wallpaper with a white background with red rose on top of the white. She then walks over to the couch and set her purse, backpack and gym bag onto the couch and look at the entry way that leads to the bedrooms and bathroom, which is on the left side of the trash can. JT walks back into the apartment with a third boxes and a another gym bag of clothing. A hour later Liberty and JT are sitting on the living room (area) floor and are unpacking. Liberty is unpacking the gym bags of her clothing and putting clothing into pile's, outfits that go into the closet and clothing that goes into the dresser. JT is unpacking the boxes, when Liberty feels the baby kicking really hard. Liberty grabs JT right hand and put his hand onto her Stomach.

"Our baby boy is kicking!"

"Yes he is and I will never forget the look on your face yesterday morning when the doctor said it was a boy, you had the biggest grin on your face JT!"

"I can't believe there is only sixty-seven days left to our baby boy is due, we need to think of a name for the baby, Lib."

"I was thinking Josh after my grandfather on my mother side."

"Josh, I like that name and your grandfather will love that you are name your first born after him."

"Look JT it is the baby outfit that my mom bring me and my bother home in, she must of pack the outfit in the bag, before we come into my bedroom."

"The outfit is so small and its white, beside the yellow duck on the front of the onies and pants."

"We could buy a new outfit if you want something else JT."

"No that outfit is fine, I like that outfit, if the outfit fits the baby we can use the outfit, to bring Josh home in!"

Liberty looks at her watch that on her right wrist and sees that she needs to get ready for work. She looks through the bags with all her clothing in them and finds her work uniform, she takes the uniform out of the bag and then stands up and starts walking towards the entry way that leads to the bedrooms and the bathroom. She walks up to the first door that is across from the entry way and walks into her and JT bedroom (to change into her uniform) and close the bedroom door behind her. A few minutes later JT is driving Liberty to work.


	12. Chapter Twelve: What do you do Alex?

Chapter Twelve: What do you do Alex?  
At Degrassi before second starts on Monday, January 16, 2006. Liberty (wearing jean and blue long sleeve v-neck shirt) and JT (wearing jeans and red t-shirt) are sitting on the steps outside of the gym talking to each other, when Toby (wearing jean and gray sweater), Manny (wearing black skirt and pink blouse) and Emma (wearing jean and purple empire waist shirt) walk over to JT and Liberty. Toby takes a sat next to JT and Emma and Manny takes a sat on the steps near Liberty.

"So Liberty what did you do this weekend beside working?"

"JT and I told my father I was pregnant, and Then JT help me move into our apartment, on Saturday and I Sunday I finish unpacking and Me and JT rent a movie on DVD and watching in the evening, Emma."

"Manny, Emma and Toby here are invitation to the baby shower that my mom and grandma are throwing for Liberty."

JT heads the invitations to Emma, Manny and Toby and the three of them look at the front invitations that has a teddy baby that is wearing a blue shirt and drinking a bottle on the front of the card. JT, Emma and Manny then open up the invitation and read the cards.

"JT, you want me to come Liberty baby shower?"

"Yes to hang with me, so I am not the only boy there, Toby."

"Ok I will come to the baby shower then JT."

"Josh is kicking!"

JT and Toby look over at Liberty and sees that Emma and Manny has their hands on Liberty stomach. Both Manny and Emma smile at Liberty when they feel the baby kicking.

"So you and Liberty's chose a name for the baby?"

"Yes Toby, we are naming our son Josh, after Liberty's grandfather on her mother side."

Liberty looks up and then she looks at the doors of the school. Liberty then sees that Alex (who is wearing jean and black tank tap and black zip hoodie unzipped and one tennis shoe on her right foot) and is walking towards the steps of the school using wooden underarm crutches (that have tan underarm pad, hand grips and tips) and she has a temporary cast (ACE wraps that are wrapped around the back half of a plaster ankle cast) on her left ankle. Liberty taps JT left leg and then she points towards the doors of the school. JT stand up and walks over to the door closes to the main office, at the same time Alex is coming up the steps. JT opens the door on the right side (if looking outside and left if looking inside from outside) and holds the door open for Alex. Alex smiles at JT as she come through the door.

"Thanks JT."

"You are welcome."

Alex start walks over to Liberty, as JT close the door and then he walks back over to the steps in front of the gym. JT sat down and at the same time Alex reaches Liberty. Alex leans on the crutches and looks down at Liberty who is now rest her hands on her stomach, at the same time Liberty looks up at Alex.

"What did you do to your left ankle Alex?"

"I might have broken my left ankle last night, Liberty."

"How?"

"Chad nor my mom told me that the apartment landlords' cutout a piece of the bathroom floor to fix the bathtub pipe that was leaking and just put cardboard over the spot on the floor and then set the rag on top of the cardboard, so when I was getting out of the shower last night, my left foot and ankle went through the floor were the cardboard was, my foot was only a inch away from the spot when I was getting into the shower! I went to the ER last night and had X-Ray taking and the ER doctor thinks the ankle could be broken, so he put a temporary cast on my left ankle. The doctor then gave me crutches and told me to stay off the ankle! "

"(Manny, Emma, JT, Toby and Liberty) That not good."

"Liberty can you cover my shift tonight, because I have to go see an orthopedic after school, to have the orthopedic look at the x-ray and tell me if the ankle is broken or just sprain and bruised really bad?"

"Sure I can cover your shift tonight Alex."

"Thanks."

The bell to head to first hour start ringing, Alex stands to head to the M.I. lab. At the same time Liberty, JT, Toby, Emma and Manny stand up and then heads to Mrs. Kwan classroom. As Liberty is walking to class, she is thinking I should have tell Alex that I couldn't cover her shift, seeing that my doctor tell me to take it easy on my days off and also stay off my feet more, but the extra money from taking Alex shift will help pay the bills.


	13. Chapter Thrireen: Liberty and JT baby

Chapter Thirteen: Liberty and JT Baby shower  
It is Saturday 29 of January, 2006 and the day of the Baby shower, at JT and Liberty apartment. Emma, Manny and Toby have come over to JT and Liberty apartment (each of them are wearing Jeans and blue t-shirt and so are Katie Bell, Grandma Yorke JT and Liberty and Mrs. Yorke, but Liberty and JT shirts say it's a boy). Emma, Manny and Toby are helping Mrs. Yorke, Katie Ball and grandma Yorke decorating the apartment for the baby shower. JT and Toby are hanging a light blue banner above the entry way (that leads to the bedrooms and bathroom) and the banner says it's a boy. Mrs. Yorke and Grandma Yorke just finish set up a folding card table on the left side of the tv stand/tv (if facing the tv/tv stand) and are now putting the four different baby shower favors on the table, the first favors are candy bars with a blue wrapper that have a teddy bear with a blue ribbon around the neck and say welcome baby Josh. Along with book marks that has a teddy bear with blue ribbon around the neck and says Liberty and JT baby shower for son Josh. The second to last bay shower favor are bottles of glitter light-blue nail polish that has a blue ribbon tied to the bottle and tags that say it's a boy. The last shower favor is blue stuffed teddy bear that says it's a boy on the stomach, along with the word baby on right paw and boy on the left paw. At the same time Katie Bell is blowing up dark blue, light blue and white balloons and Liberty is putting the balloons up around the apartment. Manny and Emma are hanging up crepe streamers in light blue, dark blue and white. JT and Toby who have finish hanging the banner and JT is now covering the kitchen table with a light blue paper tablecloth. At the same time Toby is standing outside JT and Liberty apartment and he is tape a sign to the outside of the apartment door, so the guest know which apartment is JT and Liberty. The sign has a teddy bear with a blue ribbon around the neck and says welcome to Liberty and JT baby shower for Josh! When Toby walks back into the apartment he see JT has start to set the salads on the kitchen counters and Grandma Yorke is set the cake in the center of the kitchen table. Mrs. Yorke is helping her daughter with the balloons. At the same time Toby walks over to the table and looks down at the round four tier cakes, each layer of cake is cover in white fondant with a teddy bear made of milk chocolate on the top tier of the cake.

"What is the cake flavor?"

"the cake has two tiers of chocolate and two tiers of vanilla and with butter-cream icing under the fondant, Toby."

"Sound good."

"Toby will you help JT get the salads and other two tray of snadwhich out."

"Sure Grandma Yorke."

JT has already set the fruit salad and the taco salad on the counter. When Toby walks over to the refrigerator and over to Liberty who is holding the refrigerator door open for Toby and JT. Toby's grab the bowls of Greek pasta salad and the black bean and corn salad out of the refrigerator. Toby then carries the bowls of salads over to the counter as JT grabs the bowls of Italian pasta salad and potato salad. At the same time there is a knock on the apartment door. Katie Bell walks over to the door, then she looks through the peep hole and sees her grandma Cooney. Katie Bell opens the door and lets her grandma into the apartment. Katie Bell close the apartment door and Grandma Cooney walks over to the two folding card tables that are set up on the right side of the tv stand/tv (if facing the tv/tv stand), she set the gift bag on the table and then walks over to Liberty.

"Is there anything I can do to help Liberty?"

"You could get the trays of Chicken salad sandwiches and vegetable sandwiches out and set the trays onto the counter."

"OK."

Grandma Cooney gets the trays of sandwiches out of the refrigerator and takes them over to the counter. At the same time JT set the stock of paper plates (that has teddy bear with a blue ribbon around the neck) on the end of the counter. Toby set a basket full of blue plastic forks down next to the plates. Meanwhile, Grandma Yorke is set small paper plates (with teddy bear with a blue ribbon around the neck) onto the end table and Emma has just set a basket of blue plastic forks onto the kitchen table, next to the plates. There is another knock on the apartment door and Katie Bell runs over to the door and looks into the peep hole. Katie Bell sees Mrs. Van Zandt and Danny at the door, she opens the door and Mrs. Van Zandt walks into the apartment carrying a tray of sugar cookies that are in the shape of teddy bears and baby rattlers. The cookie shaped like teddy bear have light bear frosted and blue frosted ribbon around the neck of the bear and the baby rattlers shaped cookies are frosted blue. Danny walks into the apartment carrying a large box wrapped in blue wrap paper with footprints on the paper. Danny carries the gift over to the gift table and at the same time his mom takes the cookie over to the kitchen table. Katie Bell is about to close the door when Mrs. Nelson, Mr. Simpson and Jack walk up to the door, Katie Bell lets the three of them into the apartment. Mr. Simpson who is carrying a medium sized wrapped gift is walking over to the gift tables and Jack follows his dad over to the gift tables. Mrs. Nelson walks over to the kitchen table carrying a tray of brownies.  
An hour later, all of the guests have arrived and everyone is just finish up eating lunch. Liberty and JT have start to open up the gifts, because two of the guests (Alex and Paige) have to leave to go to work soon. Liberty looks over at Alex who sitting on the couch, with her left ankle that is broken and in a black fiberglass cast resting on a pillow that is setting on the top of the coffee table. At the same time Danny hand his sister and JT a blue gift bag that says baby boy on the front and has a train across the bottom of the bag. JT looks at the small card that is attach to the bag and see that the gift is from Alex and Emily Nunez.

"This gift is from Alex and Emily Nunez."

Liberty pulls the blue tissue paper off the top of the bag and then pulls out a blue baseball cap (that has a ball and bat on the front of the cap) out of the bag and hold the baseball cap up for everyone to see. JT pulls out a small pile of clothing, as Liberty set the baseball cap on the floor beside the chair she sitting on. JT set the pile of clothing on his lap and unfolds the first item and see it is a blue short sleeve onies with a baseballs and bats on the onies. He hands the onies to Liberty who holds the onies up for everyone to sees. JT then unfolds the next item of clothing and sees that it is a blue long sleeve shirt that say all star baseball player. Liberty takes the shirt from her boyfriend and hold the shirt up for everyone to see. Then JT unfold the last item of clothing and see it a pair of blue pants with a baseball and bat on the butt. He then holds the pants up for everyone to see. JT and Liberty puts the clothing and baseball cap back into the gift bag and set the bag under the chair Liberty sitting on. Danny is now handing Liberty a medium size white gift bag that has blue baby booties on the bag. At the same time Grandma Yorke is cutting the cake and putting piece of cake onto plates. JT takes the card out of the bag and opens the card up (which match the gift bag).

"This gift is from Paige Michalchuk."

JT and Liberty hold off on opening the gift, because grandma Yorke has just walks over to Alex with two plates, each plate has a piece of cake and a fork. One of the plates has a pieces of chocolate cake and the other plate has a piece of vanilla cake on the plate. Alex takes the plate with the piece of chocolate cake on it. At the same time Grandma Yorke looks at Paige who is sitting next to Alex.

"Paige's do you want a piece of chocolate or vanilla cake?"

"I will take the piece of vanilla cake."

"Ok, Paige."

Paige takes the plate from JT's grandma and then Grandma Yorke goes back over to the table to finish cutting the cake. At the same time JT is pulling the blue tissue paper out of the gift bag and then Liberty pulls a basket out of the bag, which has baby shampoo, baby powder, baby lotion, set of four blue washcloths and set of four blue baby hooded towels. JT take the basket for Liberty and holds the basket up for everyone to sees. At the same time Danny carry a medium size box that has been wrapped in white wrapping paper with blue footprints on the paper and card tape to top. Danny set the gift onto the floor and then he push long large box wrapped in blue wrapping paper over to JT and Liberty, with a card tape to the front of the box.

"Lets open the medium size gift first and then take a break for everyone to get a piece of cake and it will let Paige and Alex leave without blocking anyone view of us opening gifts."

"Ok Liberty."

Liberty takes the card off the box and then takes the card out of the white envelope, Liberty open up the card that matching the wrapping paper. She then reads the card quietly to herself and then hand JT the card so he can read the card.

"(Liberty and JT) This gift is from Emma, Mrs. Nelson, Mr. Simpson and Jack."

Liberty pulls the wrapping paper off of the box and see the words evenflo embrace car seats in solid light blue, once all the wrapping paper is off JT holds the box up for all the guest to see. JT set the car seat box down and then him and all the guest beside Paige and Alex walk over to the kitchen table to get a piece of cake. At the same time Liberty stand up and then walks over to Alex and Paige. Alex and Paige stand up as Liberty walks over to them. When Liberty reach Alex and Paige she gives each of her co-workers and friends a hug. Alex then grabs her crutches and puts the crutches under her underarms.

"Thanks for coming Alex and Paige. Also, thanks for covering my shift today Paige."

"No big deal Liberty, have fun and enjoy your baby shower. And take it easy tonight after everyone leave."

Alex grabs her candy bar and book mark baby shower favors and Paige grabs the candy bar and glitter light-blue nail polish baby shower favors. Both girls put the baby shower favors into their purses. Liberty walks over to the door of the apartment and then open the door, she sees Alex and Paige's out of the apartment. Then Liberty close the apartment door and goes over to the kitchen table to gets a piece of cake. Six minutes later Liberty and JT have finish they piece of cake and most of the guest have finish eat they piece of cake. So JT has pull the card off the large long box that is wrapped in the blue wrapping paper, which has a gift tag that say from Mrs. Yorke, Grandma Yorke and Katie Bell Yorke.

"This gift is from my mom, grandma Yorke and my sister Katie Bell."

JT and Liberty pull the wrapping paper off the box. After all the wrapping paper is off everyone see the word's maple wood crib and also see a black and white picture of the wooden crib. Danny bring a large wrapped box over to Liberty and JT and set it down in between JT and his sister. Katie Bell and Danny then brings over the rest of the gift bags and set the bags on the floor in front of JT and Liberty. Liberty picks up a medium size white gift bag that has a blue elephant hold a gray umbrella in his trunk, with the words baby shower above the elephant. JT opens the little card that is attach to the gift bag and sees the gift is from his Grandma Cooney.

'This gift is from my grandma Cooney."

JT pulls the blue tissue paper out of the gift bag and then pull out a fold blue blanket. JT stands up and then unfolds the blanket and he and Liberty sees that JT grandmother has cross-stitch light brown teddy bears with blue ribbons around they neck onto the blanket. JT turns the blanket around and show all the guest. As JT is folding the blanket up Liberty grabs a large gift bag that is light-blue with baby bottles on the bag. Liberty open the little card that is attach to the bag and see the gift is from Manny and Toby.

"This gift is from my and JT friend Manny and Toby."

Liberty then pulls the light-blue tissue paper out of the bag and pulls a black messenger diaper bag that has Mickey Mouse on the flop out of the gift bag. Liberty see the diaper bag has two side bottle pocket and Liberty notices that each of the side bottle pockets has a blue baby bottle in the pockets. Liberty opens the diaper bag and sees that the bag is full of other baby items. JT pulls out a pack of unscented baby wipes and a blue no spill handle sippy cup. Liberty then pulls a digital pacifier thermometer and a health and grooming kit that comes in a see-through case (and has emery board, nail clippers, digital thermometers, finger toothbrush, nasal aspirator, medicine syringe and comb). JT then pulls a star shape vibrating teether and golden brown teddy bear with blue ribbon around the neck out of the diaper bag. Liberty pulls out a pack of four blue burp cloths and pack of four bibs in green, blue, red and yellow and JT pulls the last item out of the diaper bag, which is a blue bottle brush. JT the puts the items back into the diaper bag, as Liberty pulls the card off of the large box that wrapped in blue wrap paper with footprint on the paper. She opens the card and sees the gift is from her mom, brother and both grandmothers.

"This gift is from my mother, brother Danny and both of my grandmothers."

Liberty unwraps the gift and once the gift is unwrap JT, Liberty and guest see the words wooden highchair and a black and white picture of the highchair. JT and Liberty take turns opens the rest of gift bags and they get more onies, shirts, pants, socks, gift set of baby bottles, baby toys, blankets, towels, toothing rings, bathrobe, and washcloths. After all the gifts are opens the guests take turns saying bye to JT and Liberty and then leave, all but Emma, Manny, Toby, Katie Bell, Mrs. Yorke and grandma Yorke who have stay after to help Liberty and JT clean up and organizing all the new baby stuff. Mrs. Yorke is washes the serving spoons, trays and bowls that the salads and sandwich were on or in and Grandma Yorke is drying the dishes. Toby and JT are move the crib into the baby bedroom to set the crib up. At the same time Liberty and Emma are go through the baby toys, Katie Bell is going through health care items, bath items and toothing rings and putting them into baskets that are labeled with health care items, toothing rings and bath stuff. Manny is putting the color baby clothing, towels, burp cloth and washcloth and blankets in a laundry basket and the white clothing, blankets, towels, burp cloth and washcloth into another laundry basket. Once she has went through all the clothing, towels, burp cloths and washcloths and blankets Manny takes them down to the laundry room to wash the clothing, blankets, towels, burp cloths and washcloths. Two hours later the apartment is clean up and all the baby items have been organizing, so Grandma Yorke, Mrs. Yorke, Katie Bell, Manny, Toby and Emma walk over to the door of the apartment and Liberty and JT wave by to they friends and JT mom, sister and grandma Yorke. After JT close the apartment door, he and Liberty walk over to the couch and take a sat on the couch and Liberty puts her feet up on the coffee table, at the same time JT turns the tv on. Liberty and JT watching tv for a little while, then work on homework and by nine o'clock the two them have gone to bed.


	14. Chapter fourteen: The long shift

Chapter fourteen: The Long shift  
It is three thirty p.m. on Tuesday, February 7, 2006. Liberty and Alex's are both at work at the mall movie theater concession counter. Alex is standing behind the cash register and leaning on her crutching. Liberty is getting a jumbo size bag of popcorn for the customer at the cash register. Liberty full the bag half way and then puts some butter on the popcorn. Liberty then full the rest of the bag full of popcorn and puts some butter onto the top of the popcorn. Liberty walks over to the counter and hand the bag of popcorn to the customer. She then walks over to the soda dispenser and gets a jumbo size cup of Mt. Dew, once the cup is full, Liberty puts a jumbo size lid onto the cup. Liberty then grabs a jumbo size straw and hands the jumbo size cup of Mt. Dew and jumbo size straw to the customer. As the customer walks away from the counter, Liberty looks over at Alex who has set her crutches up against the counter and is now lean over the counter and is resting her head on the counter. Liberty notices that Alex has her eyes close, along with having her left leg down instead of keep the wight off of her ankle. Liberty also notices that Alex is shivering, Liberty walks over to Alex and tap her on the left shoulder, Alex turns her head. She then opens her eyes and looks at Liberty.

"What Liberty?"

"Alex's is everything all right because you keep close your eyes and are shivering, also I thought you are supposed to keep weight off your left Ankle?"

"Ahem, yeah I am supposed to keep weight off my left ankle but the cast feels like it weigh a ton today, plus I am tired and achy all over. Do you think the mall is cold today, because I 'm freezes and I can't warm up?

"No, I do not think the mall is cold, Alex."

"Sniffling, I need to take a restroom break will you cover for me?"

"Sure Alex and take your time."

"Thanks."

Alex grabs her crutches and after she puts the crutches under her underarm's Alex walk out from behind the counter, then she walks towards the restroom. At the same time Ellie, Marco, Craig and Jimmy's wheel and walk up to the concession counter. Liberty walks up to the cash register, as Jimmy wheel up to the counter. Ellie comes up behind Jimmy, Craig behind Ellie, follow by Marco.

"Can I take your order Jimmy?"

"I will take a large popcorn and bottle of water."

"Do you want butter on the popcorn?"

"Yes."

"That will be eleven dollars, Jimmy."

Jimmy hands Liberty the eleven dollars and she puts the money into the cash register. Liberty then walks over to the popcorn machine and grabs a large popcorn bag. She then opens the bag up, she had just open the popcorn machine up and started to putting popcorn into the bag, when Alex walks back behind the counter. Alex set her crutches against the counter as Liberty puts butter onto the popcorn. Once the butter is on the popcorn, Liberty walks over to the drink cooler (across from the cash register, the cooler is on the left if stand if front of the counter and look at the drink cooler). Liberty opens up the cooler and gets a bottle of water out. As Alex takes Ellie order, Liberty hands Jimmy his popcorn and bottle of water. By the time Jimmy, Ellie, Macro and Craig left the concession counter, Alex's is yawning into her right hand and rubbing her forehead with her left-hand. When Alex stops yawing, she takes a sat on the floor and begins her knees up to her chest, then she lay her head onto her knees. Liberty kneels down in front of Alex and give her co-worker/friend a worried look and at the same time Alex start sneezing, Alex covers her nose and mouth with both hands.

"Alex's are you feeling up to working or do you want to call Paige and get her to cover the rest of your shift?"

"I already call Paige and ask her to come in and cover the rest of my shift, but she can't come into work coughing (a dry cough, into both hands), because it her fathers' birthday Ah-choo and she need to be at the birthday party."

"Are you going to be able to make it through the shift Alex?"

Before Alex can say anything Liberty and Alex hears the double door opening and then hear Meeri walking towards them. Liberty help Alex's stand up, as Meeri walks up to them carrying boxes of candy. Alex and Liberty see that there is a line up at the cash register, Alex hops over to the cash register, as Meeri set the boxes onto the floor by the candy display. Alex starts taking the customer order and Liberty gets what the customer order. At the same time Meeri is restocking the candy display. Twelve and half minutes later Alex and Liberty has give the last customers in line (which is a family) they order of popcorn, Starburst, MandM, nacho with cheese and two large Pepsi and two large sierra mist.

"I need to finish paper work, Alex's I want you to finish restocking the candy display between taking orders!'

"Sure Meeri."

Alex takes over refilling the candy display and Meeri walk away from Liberty and Alex then goes through the double doors. Once Meeri is out of sight Alex sat back down on the floor and brings her knee up to her chest. Alex then lays her head on her knees and Liberty kneels down, then stay restocking the candy display.

"Alex maybe you should go home and go to bed."

"I can't six new movies are opening today, which means the concession counter will be busy, coughing and one person can't handle the concession counter on opening day of six new movies."

"I will be fine Alex, just go talk to Meeri and then go home!"

"Ok and thank you Liberty."

Liberty stands up, she then helps Alex up. Liberty hand Alex's the crutches. A minute and half later, Liberty is watching Alex's go through the double doors, which leads to the stuff locker room and Meeri office. Liberty then goes back to restocking the candy display. Ten minutes later Alex comes through the double door, with her purse and goes back over to the cash register. Alex set her purse on the floor and then lean on her crutches. Liberty who has just finish putting the bags of MandM into the candy display looks up at Alex, who has closes her eyes.  
"Alex's why are you not leaving?"

"Ahem, Meeri won't let me leave to Paige get here and it is going to be an hour and half till Paige gets here."

Alex starts coughing and covers her mouth with both hands, at the same time Liberty stands up and looks at her co-worker/friend. Liberty notices that Alex looks flush, has watery eyes, coughing, sneezes, has nasal congestion and is shivering, but at the same time is sweating. Liberty walks over to Alex and Liberty's puts her right hand on Alex' forehead, which feels warm to the touch. Liberty takes her hand off Alex's forehead and looks at Alex who has closed her eyes again and is rubbing her forehead with her right hand.

"Alex can you making through an hour and half?"

"Sniffling, no I am having a hard time staying a wake, have a awful headache and I feel really bad."

"Just leave Alex, I can handle the customers for an hour and half on my own. If Meeri comes out to check on us, I will just tell Meeri that you were too sick to work and I made you leave."

"Thanks."

Just then JT walk up to the concession counter and leans over the counter and kiss Liberty on her lips. Liberty kisses her boyfriend back on his lips and then gives him a hug, at the same time Alex start coughing into her hands. After JT and Liberty stop hugging each other, JT looks at Liberty and then looks over at Alex. JT notice that Alex is leaning on her crutches and has her eyes close. He also notices that Alex is flush and sound congestion.

"What are you doing at the mall JT?"

"I just want to swing by and see how you are holding up Liberty?"

"I am holding up fine JT, but Alex need to go home. She is sick, can you give her a ride home?"

"Sure, Liberty."

"Thanks JT, coughing."

"You are welcome Alex and I will see you tonight when I pick you up from work love you Liberty."

"Love you too JT."

Liberty grabs Alex's backpack purse off the floor and then hand Alex her purse. Alex takes her purse from Liberty and puts the backpack purse onto her back. Liberty goes back to restocking the candy display as Alex walk out from behind the counter and then follow JT to the doors of the mall. Forty-five minutes later and Liberty has been working nonstop since Alex left, her feet have started to hurt and the baby is kicking up a storm. Liberty is currently fulling a jumbo size bag of popcorn for Emma and Manny. When the bag of popcorn is filled and she puts butter onto the top of the popcorn, she hands the bag to Manny. Liberty then grabs two large cups, she then put ices into one of the cup and puts ices in the other cup. Liberty then puts one of the cups under the valve for the Mt. Dew and the second cup under the valve for diet Pepsi. She then gives Emma and Manny straws and once the cups are filled, she put lids onto the cups, Liberty then hands the cups to Manny and Emma. As Liberty friends walk away from the counter, Liberty rub her back with both of her hands. Liberty then takes the next customer order. Liberty work without a break till Paige show up, when Paige walks behind the counter Liberty looks at her watch and see Paige is a half hour late.

"Alex said you would be here in an hour and a half, but it has been two hours since she said that. What take you, so long Paige?"

"Don't bite my head off Liberty, why are you so mad at me? And I am sorry my father party run over, I thought Alex was supposed to stay until I get here?"

"I had her go home, she was having a hard time staying a wake and was feeling really bad. I also did not mean to bite you head off Paige, I just really need to take a restroom break."

"Go, I will clock in after you get back from the restroom Liberty."

"Thanks Paige."

"You are welcome."

Paige walks over to the cash register, as Liberty starts walking towards the ladies' restroom. By the time Liberty gets back from the restroom there is a long line at the concession counter, she walks over to the cash register as Paige give a bag of popcorn tho the costumer that is waiting. Paige then gets the costumer his pop. After she hands cup of pop to the customer, she grabs her purse off the floor. She then walks over to the double doors and goes through the doors. At the same time Liberty takes the next customer order. Once Paige gets back to the concession counter Liberty takes the orders and then the two of them get the order together, if it is a large order. If the order is small Paige get that order and Liberty takes the next order. Liberty's then starts to get that customer order, this is how Paige and Liberty's work for the rest of they shift. By the time close time came and they have clean up the concession counter, both Liberty and Paige are exhausted. Because the concession counter was busy the whole night and neither of them got a break all night. Paige and Liberty walk out to the parking lot together and Paige wave bye to Liberty as she gets into JT car, Paige then gets into her dad van. When JT and Liberty get home JT makes Liberty a snack, as she takes a shower. After Liberty ate her snack, she finish getting ready for bed and then both JT and Liberty goes to bed. JT falls right to sleep, but Liberty is having a hard time falling to sleep because her back is killing her and Josh will not stop kicking, which is making it hard to get comfortable. When she has finally get comfortable she has get the urge to pee, Liberty gets out of bed and walks out of her and JT bedroom. She walks down the hallway, she then walks through the open door that is across from the second bedroom, she close the bathroom door behind her. A few minutes later Liberty has laid back down and is trying to get comfortable again, but is having no luck. Four and half hours later Liberty falls to sleep, but wakes up an hour later, because she needs to use the bathroom again. When she gets back into bed, she fall back to sleep despite her back killing her and Josh kicking.


	15. Chapter fifteen: I think that I am in la

Chapter Fifteen: I think that I am in labor  
It is Wednesday February 8 and JT has just getting out of bed after the alarm clock went off. He is now walking towards the bedroom door, but before leave the bedroom JT looks at Liberty and he see that Liberty is still asleep. JT lets Liberty sleep and walk out of the bedroom he then goes into the kitchen to eat breakfast and after he finish eating breakfast he heads into his and Liberty bedroom to get dress. After he got dress, he goes into the bathroom to finish getting ready. When he walks out of the bathroom, he walks up to his and Liberty bedroom door. JT looks into the bedroom and notices that Liberty is still asleep. JT walks into his and Liberty bedroom and takes a sat on the edge of the bed and then shake his girlfriends right shoulder.

"Liberty you need to get up now."

"What time is it JT?"

"It is 7:15AM!"

"Go onto school without me, I will meet you at school."

"Are you sure, I can call Toby and ask him to do the morning news cast?"

"No go on ahead without me JT, I will see you in school, when I get there."

"Ok, I love you!"

"I love you too."

JT stands up and walks out of the bedroom, he then goes into the kitchen/living room and grabs his backpack off the kitchen table. JT walks over to the apartment door and a few minutes later he is driving towards the school. Meanwhile, back inside JT and Liberty apartment Liberty has slowly got out of bed and is now walking into the Kitchen. She grabs a bowl and spoon and set the spoon and bowl onto the table. She then grabs a box of fruit loops, she grabs the milk out of the refrigerator. Then she walks over to the table and takes a sat. She puts the milk onto the table and then opens the box of fruit loops. She pours some fruit loops into the bowl and then pour some milk into the bowl. After she ate, Liberty goes into her and JT bedroom and puts on short sleeve wrapped jean dress. Liberty then goes into the bathroom and finish getting ready for school. A few minutes later Liberty is outside and waiting at the bus stop. Across town at Degrassi Manny, Emma and Toby are sitting in the front row of Mrs. Kwan English classroom, looking at the clock and see that the bell is about to ring, just then Liberty walks through the classroom door. Liberty walks up to the first row of seats as the bell for class to start rings. Liberty takes a set next to Emma and at the same time JT comes on the tv and start doing the morning news and announcements. As Emma, Manny, Toby and Liberty listen to the news and announcements, Emma, Manny and Toby look over at Liberty who is rubbing her back with both hands.

"Liberty you very made it into class on time and that not like you, is something wrong?"

"No, Emma. I just could not get moving this morning and I am so tired of being pregnant. I will be so happy when March 23 come and I will be very happy when I have the baby."

"You only have five and half more weeks until your due date Liberty."

"I know."

"Liberty's are you sure you are just tired, because you are looking pale?"

"I am fine Toby, it is nothing that a few more hours of sleep would not cure, the baby was really active last night and keep me up for most of the night is all."

Liberty, Manny, Emma and Toby stop talking and Liberty gets her English textbooks, novel and notebooks out of her backpack. A few minutes later, after JT has finish given the morning news and announcements he walks into the English classroom. He walks up to the first row of seats and sat down next to Liberty. He then puts his right arm around Liberty shoulder, Liberty then lays her head on JT shoulder and smiles at her boyfriend and father of her unborn son Josh.

"Liberty, did the theater slow down at all last night? You seem to be having a hard time keeping up, where was Alex at? She was supposed to be working with you last night."

"No it was busy until close time. And I had Alex go home, because she was having a hard time stay awake. She also had a headache, achy all over. Was shivering and sweating, plus Alex was running a fever too, Manny!"

"Way was she shivering, Liberty?"

"She said she was cold and was not able to warm up, Emma. But I think she was shivering because of the fever!"

"Spinner You have a class with Alex don't you?"

"Yes Toby, I have auto shop class, with Alex. She was not feeling good at school yesterday, either. Plus when Alex passes me the Screwdriver I ask for, her hand was really warm. Alex said she was running a low grade fever, when she got up and that she only came to school, because her mom would not call her into school sick."

"Lib I hope you do not catching the flu from Alex?"

"I'm sure that I will not catch the flu from Alex, seeing that I had a flu shoot JT."  
"Liberty, are you sure that you are ok, because you can't sit still and you keep moving around in you seat and rubbing your back?"

"I can't get comfortable is all Emma and my low back is killing me."

"Did someone bring a drink into class and then spills the drink on my feet, because my feet just get all wet?"

"So do my feet?"

"Mine water just break Toby and JT!"

At the same time Liberty raises her hand into the air, Mrs. Kwan looks over at Liberty and sees her hand in the air. But Mrs. Kwan continues to grade papers. Liberty put her hand down and then she grabs her stomach with both hands.

"(Yelling) God it hurts, Mrs. Kwan I think that I am in labor."

"What?"

"Mine water has broken, Mrs. Kwan!"

"Liberty and JT you can leave class."

JT stand up and help Liberty stand up from her chair. JT then puts Liberty English notebooks, textbooks and novel into her backpack. After he zips up Liberty's backpack, he grabs his backpack and then puts his right arm around his girlfriend's waist. JT then help Liberty walk out of the classroom and out to his car. JT opens the passenger door of his car and help Liberty take a sat on the passenger seat. JT close the passenger door and walks over to the driver side of his car. He opens up the driver door and then gets into his car. As JT pulls out of the parking lot Liberty looks over at JT with a worried look on her face.

"What wrong Liberty?"

"Why is this happening JT? I still have five and half weeks until Josh is due!"

"I do not know why this is happening Liberty!"

"Is Josh going to be health or will our son end up in the NICU?"

"I do not know Liberty and who going to deliver the baby, seeing that Dr. Pez is out of town?"  
"Dr. Cat the other obgyn at the health center will deliver the baby."

JT and Liberty stop talking to each other, as JT drives towards St. Mary hospital. Liberty starts crying and at the same time start having another contraction. Ten and half minutes later JT is pulling up in front of the doors of St. Mary hospital, he puts his car into the park position and then get out of the car. JT walks over to the passenger side and opens up the passenger door, at the same time Liberty grabs her purse. JT then helps Liberty out of the car and close the passengers' door.

"Do you want me to walk you into the hospital first or do you want to take a sat on the bench and wait to go into the hospital till after I park the car?"

"I will take a sat on the bench and you can park the car before walking me into the hospital."

"Ok, I will only be a couple minutes at the most."

JT helps Liberty over to the bench and then he helps her take a sat on the bench. He then runs back over to his car and gets behind the wheel. He close the drive side door of his car. Liberty watching JT pull away from the doors and drive towards the parking lot. Liberty starts having another contraction, she then looks down at her watch and sees that her contractions are now six minutes apart. Once the contraction stop, Liberty takes her cellphone out of her purse and dial her mother cellphone number. After five rings Mrs. Van Zandt answers her cellphone, at the same time JT walks up to the bench Liberty sitting on and takes a sat next to his girlfriend.

"Liberty why are you calling me during the middle of first-hour?"

"I am in labor mom and JT and me are about to head into St. Mary hospital. Can you come to the hospital, because I want you to be here when the baby is born?"

"I am on my way Liberty."

"Thanks mom, bye."

"Bye."

Liberty flips her cellphone close and then puts her cellphone back into her purse. JT stand up and then help Liberty up. He puts his right arm around Liberty's waist and then the two of them walk up to the doors of the hospital. JT hit the handicap button for the doors and the doors open up. Liberty and JT walk into the hospital and then the two of them walk over to the admitting desk, where a blonde hair and blue eyed nurse is sitting. JT and Liberty notice that the name tag the nurse has on say her name is Sofia Thomson.

"How can I help the two of you?"

"My girlfriend Liberty is in labor and she is not due for another five and weeks."

"Do you see one of the obgyn from ST. Mary hospital, health center or do you see an obgyn from someone else?"

"I see Dr. Pez from here."

"Have you filled out the admitting paperwork, so you can be admitted right away or do you still need to fill out the admitting paperwork?"

"No, I have not filled out the admitting paperwork, I was supposed to do that at my appointment next week."

"Ok I will get you the paperwork Liberty and then the two of you can take a sat in the waiting room and fill out the paperwork. I will call the labor and delivery unit and let them know that you are here. In a few minutes a nurse from the labor and delivery unit will come to get you once they have your room ready."

"(JT and Liberty) Ok."

The nurse gathers up the paperwork for the labor and delivery unit and then puts the paperwork onto a chipboard. The nurse then hands the clipboard with the paperwork and a pen to Liberty. Nurse Sofia Thomson picks up the phone and at the same time JT and Liberty walks over to the first row of seats. The two of them take a sat in the first and second seats of the first row of seats. Liberty starts to fill the paperwork out, but stop writing because she is having another contraction. When the contraction stops, Liberty goes back to filling out the paperwork. A red hair and brown eyed nurse pushing a wheelchair comes up to JT and Liberty, right as Liberty finish filling out her paperwork.

"I am nurse Amber Web and I am going to be you labor and delivery nurse today Liberty. I am going to take you up to the third floor, which is the labor and delivery unit and then take you to room 302."

Liberty and JT stand up and then Liberty takes a sat in the wheelchair. JT and nurse Amber Web walking (nurse is push Liberty in the wheelchair) towards the elevator, when Mrs. Van Zandt come running over to JT, Liberty and the nurse. Two minutes later JT, Liberty, Nurse Web and Mrs. Van Zandt has walked into the labor and delivery room 302, which the walls are paint lavender. Nurse Amber Web push the wheelchair over to the bed and then puts the break onto the wheelchair. Amber then picks the white hospital gown off the bed and hands the gown to Liberty.

"I want you to go into the bathroom and change into the hospital gown Liberty."

"I am having a contraction right this minute, can I wait to the contraction ends."

"Sure, how many minute apart are the contractions, Liberty?"

"Six minutes apart."

When the contraction stop Liberty stands up and then she walks to the bedroom door on the wall that is on the left-hand side (if you just come through the hospital room door and are looking at the bed, which in on the right-hand side if you just come through the hospital room door). Liberty walks into the bathroom and she closes the door behind her. Mrs. Van Zandt takes a seat on the couch that is under the windows (that is on the wall across from the hospital room door for room 302). A minute later Liberty comes out of the bathroom and walks over to the hospital bed. She gets into the bed and pulls the cover up. A few minutes later a middle age women with light brown hair and brown eyes come into room 302 and walks up to the end of the bed. The obgyn takes Liberty chart from the nurse and looks over the chart.

"Liberty I am Dr. Cat and I will be delivering your baby today, seeing that your normal obgyn is out of town."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Cat, will the baby need to go to the NICU after he is born, seeing that I still have five and half weeks till I am due?"

"I can't answer that question till after the baby is born, but most babies that are born five and half weeks earlier do not have to go to the NICU, but a few do have to go to the NICU. I need to check to see how far dilate you are now."

"Ok."

Doctor Cat Check Liberty and finds out she is seven centimeters dilate. Dr. Cat leaves the room, Liberty then spent the next three hours have contractions every five minutes. Three hours and ten minutes after check into the hospital, JT and Mrs. Van Zandt is holding Liberty's hands when the nurse walks back into the room from letting Dr. Cat know that Liberty is fully dilate and is ready to start pushing. Nurse Web has Liberty put both her legs onto leg holder stirrups. Liberty has just put both of her legs onto the stirrups, when she start to have another contraction.

"Are you having a contraction?"

"Yes."

"Then push."  
"Ok."

At the same time Dr. Cat walks into the room and over to the end of the bed. The obgyn puts on a pair of blue medical gloves. When the contraction end Liberty's stop pushes, she then rest till the next contraction start and then she starts pushing again. After two hours of pushing with each contraction Liberty has the baby. Nurse Web take the baby boy over to the hospital bassinet (which is next to Liberty hospital bed) and lay the baby in the bassinet, as Liberty push the after birth out. At the same time the nurse puts a hospital bracelet on the baby boy left ankle and then cleans the baby off. Nurse Web has just finish put a diaper on the baby born, when Dr. Cat walks over to the bassinet and she is putting on a new pair of medical gloves. Dr. Cat then checks the baby breathing and the heartbeat, which are strong. The nurse then checks the baby blood sugar, which is normal. Nurse Web takes the baby over to Liberty and Liberty takes her son for the nurse, as Doctor Cat starts a chart for the baby.

"Liberty will have to keep an eye on the baby for the first twenty four hours to make sure he does not start having breathing problems and to make sure he temperature stay steady and that he able to eat with difficult. Liberty and JT your son has a strong heartbeat and Josh breathing is strong too."

"OK."

"There is one question I am going to ask you before leave, so you can get to know your son. Are you going to breast feed or use baby formula?"

"I am going to use baby formula."

"Nurse Web will you go make the Josh his first bottle?"

"Sure."

Dr. Cat and Nurse Web walks out of the room and Liberty, JT and Mrs. Van Zandt gets to know Josh. A few minutes later Nurse Web walks back into the room with a bottle that has three oz of formula in the bottle. The nurse hands Liberty the bottle and she feeds her son for the first time. Josh drink one and half oz and then Liberty burps her son. Liberty then lets Josh finish the bottle and then burps him again. Nurse Web writes sown notes about Josh first feed on the chart and then leave the room, again. Mrs. Van Zandt takes a few pictures of Liberty, JT and Josh and then leave, so Liberty can rest.  
The End


End file.
